Alvin and the Chipmunks: Together 4Ever
by JTH
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes have to learn the hardest lesson in Show biz, "All good things must come to an end." However, though Dave tries to get the kids away from the spotlight; an accident caused by Alvin unintentionally gives Theodore a chance of a lifetime. My attempt at making Chipmunks 4. Based after Chipwrecked.
1. The Big Announcement

**Here it is. The first part of my story:**** Alvin and the Chipmunks: 4Ever Together**

**If you wish to gain a sneek peek of what the story is about, check out the preview/trailer I made eariler. Hope you enjoy.**

**All Rights, Music, and Reserves go to their respective owners.**

_Chapter 1: Huge Announcement_

**It was a warm Saturday Night in July on the streets in L.A. as crowds were still gathering for a show featuring everyone's favorite 8 inch singers as the crowd starts "Chipmunks" and "Chipettes" chants as they await their entrance for their final song of the evening. Just then...**

_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Say you don't know us, or recognize our face_

_Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place_

_Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight_

_Too many runaways eating up the night_

_And Simon plays the Mamba,_

_Listens to the radio_

_Don't you remember?_

_We built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll!_

_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_(Alvin guitar rift)_

_And Alvin plays the Guitar,_

_Listens to the radio_

_Don't you remember?_

_We built this city,_

_We built this city on rock and roll!_

_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_We built, we built this city yeah_

_We built this city_

_We built, we built this city_

**The crowd erupts as the six are all excited for their sky rocketed success. Backstage Dave is doing the same as just then Ian walks up behind and slaps him on the back getting his attention.**

**"Ian! How's it going?" Dave greeted him shaking his hand for old time sake. **

**"What's up big guy?" Ian returned such as the two looked out at the jamming and rocking that was taking place in the sold out venue. "Phew...it's hard to believe that it got this big."**

**"Yeah...look at them out there...having so much fun." Dave answered back. **

**Both looked out at the six of them trying to keep the crowd pumped as they take one more bow. Dave sighed at what he was about to do. Ian knew also which is why he showed up.**

**"You sure you wanna go through with this?" Ian questioned Dave as if he was trying to sway him to change his mind. Which to Ian would be everything he would want. Dave takes one more glance out to his kids before deciding. **

**"Yeah..." Unemotionally Dave said back and with that Dave then walks out to the stage gets greeted with the same cheer from the crowd as the boys notice him. Alvin hops up onto his shoulder as the others stay close by as Dave grabs one of the mics as he has an announcement to make to the standing only auidence as he waves to the rabid fans.**

**"Thank you all for attending the show tonight we greatly appreicate it." As he began to announce, but Alvin quickly pulls the mic over to him to give his own announcement.**

**"And we love you all!" Which the crowd erupts in cheers again. Dave whispers to him give him back the mike which Alvin does confused as to what is going on. Alvin and the other don't understand, but allow Dave to talk to crowd. They knew Dave had never done this before, so this had to be very important.**

**"Alvin's right... which is why I felt this announcement needed to be said to all of you in person here tonight, because we...or I felt I owed it to all of you say it." Dave takes a deep breath as the kids look on and then goes on. "My father told me when I was young, two very important lessons in life. One being that All good things must come to an end, and that it's always better to get out too early rather than too late. This is why I've decided that the next concert that the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform...will be their last."**

**The crowd gasps in sorrow at the announcement as the trios are speechless at the words their dad has said as well.**

**"What?" Britney whined out.**

**"What do you mean?" Alvin complained. But Dave tried to calm him down.**

**"Shh. It's alright Alvin. It's okay" As he turns back to the crowd. But it was far from okay to Alvin, this was their life, this was all they ever had done. Now it was being ripped away from them. **

**After the announcement had been made and the insanity insued, the kids were back in the dressing room. Alvin and Britney are far from happy about what they've heard. **

**"This is a buzzkill! Why wouldn't he even tell us before hand?" Alvin said as he was imagining kicking something as hard as he could. **

**"Everything we had...gone. Over! Finished! RUINED!" Britney cries out to the rooftop. All Simon could do is shake his head as Jeanette looks on.**

**"Come one you two, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" Simon did his best attempt to reason with them.**

**"Too seriously? I think Dave ripped out my heart!" As Alvin falls to his knees in agony making SImon roll his eyes. **

**"Alvin...you wouldn't be alive if Dave..." Alvin quickly cuts him off as Simon was about to go into another lecture.**

**"It's a figure of speech Simon, you of all people should know that." Alvin blankly stared at him. Nothing seemed to be claming either of them.**

**"Simon think about it." Britney stepped in. "Without the concerts, we're just talking chipmunks, that wear clothes. I just...OH!" Jeanette walked up to her sister knowing a way to get her mind off the matter at hand.**

**"Britney calm down. You don't want to get a wrinkle." Jeanette said placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile.**

**"A wrinkle? AHHH!" Britney screamed out running. Britney then runs off as she freaks out at the very utter of the word. Dave then walks in after adressing the public who looks exhausted seeing Britney run by knowing something's still up.**

**"So how are they taking it?" Dave asked Simon directly asking about Alvin and Britney.**

**"As well as you would expect..." Simon replied, Dave knew exactly what that meant.**

**"Utter chaos?" Dave put it frank.**

**"Yep." Jeanette responded.**

**Dave knew they wouldn't take the news well, but he felt that telling much soon would result in the same thing for an even longer period. There really wasn't any way around it in his mind.**

**"I'll get the car ready." Dave heads back out as Alvin is still huffing and puffing hearing the chat between them.**

**"Utter Chaos" he says...why I oughta..." Alvin says in a mocking "Dave" voice.**

**SImon covers Alvin's mouth before he says something he regrets. Just then Jeanette gets their attention.**

**"Hey guys...look up there." Jeanette said pointing up to the make-up table. The three of them look up at their youngest siblings who together in front of one of the dressing room mirrors. Britney then walks up behind the three on the floor. "What's going on up there?" Britney riddled.**

**"I have no clue." Simon answered.**

**"That's a first..." Alvin joked still looking up so he couldn't see the look Simon gave him. Meanwhile up top Theodore is helping to fix Eleanor's hair which was done fancy for the show who is just smiling at her counterparts work.**

**"That's perfect Theodore, you did a great job." She said as Theodore had just finished getting her hair back in it's usual look.**

**"I tried my best, I hope it looks alright." Theodore then sat down next to her as the two held hands with one another which started to get the attention of their siblings as they listened in. Eleanor then wrapped her arm around his and leaned in. "Theodore, can I ask you something?"**

**"Mmm-hmm." Theodore replied in a typical fashion.**

**Their siblings knew something was up and tried to as quietly as he could listen in on the conversation.**

**"Well, we've been together for nearly two years now, and...we've been through a lot together...and...I was wondering if you felt the same way about me, that...I feel about you." Months ago Theodore would have blushed and stuttered at the very sound of those words, but instead Theodore looked down at her hand and back up smiling.**

**"I really, really like you Eleanor." Theodore gave with a smile on his face as if he had seen the biggest cookie in the world. The reply put a big smile on her face, plus the fact that Theodore who is usually timid and shy, didn't hesitate in the least before answering put such glee on her face.**

**"So do I." She said as she nuzzled up on his arm. "So how do you feel about not doing concerts anymore?" **

**"Okay I guess...I didn't think Dave would go through with it." Eleanor wasn't expecting to hear that and couldn't help but continue on.**

**"Huh? You mean Dave told you?" Eleanor asked on.**

**"Well not exactly." Theodore stuttered, Eleanor sensed that Theodore was starting to feel a bit uneasy, but she allowed him to finish if he wanted to. "I...kinda asked Dave if we wouldn't do as many shows. I just don't feel comfortable doing them anymore." This got the attention of the four down low, none more than Alvin.**

**"Why he? This is all his fault!" Alvin said with passive agression as he began walking away and goes to where they are with purpose as the others try to stop him.**

**"They wouldn't have understood if I told them." Theodore continued on to Eleanor.**

**"Told them what?" Eleanor asked with intrig**

**"I'd like to spend more time with you." The answer that Theodore put a smile on her face which caused him to blush through his fur.**

**"Oh Theodore..." The two's faces began to get closer and closer as the three on the floor begin to see what is about to happen as Theodore and Eleanor begin to close their eyes and kiss one another...but...**

**"Theodore!" Theodore's name gets called out by his older brother who comes stomping up to him. Alvin screaming out to his younger brother snaps them both out of it and completely ruined the moment as Jeanette just drops hee jaw shaking her head and as Simon and Britney just face palm themselves at the timing. Eleanor turns to Theodore.**

**"I guess you can explain it to Alvin now huh? I'll leave you alone with Alvin." Eleanor got up and walked off as Theodore tried to stop her but Alvin held his arm. **

**"Eleanor! What did you do that for?" Theodore turned around complaining to his brother.**

**"Me, what I did? It's your fault we're not doing shows anymore!" Alvin couldn't help but let his emotions out as Alvin gets restranded by Jeanette and Simon again.**

**"Alvin calm down..." Jeanette pleaded with him**

**"You're acting like a maniac!" Simon continued as Theodore just looked on with concern. Alvin though breaks free and grabs Theodore by his collar pulling him in scaring him a bit.**

**"Alvin stop!" Britney yelled out.**

**"Theo, I oughta..." Alvin began... just as Dave then walks in and everyone looks over at him putting Dave on the spot.**

**"Give you a great big hug." Alvin pulled Theodore in hugging him with Theodore's eyes wide open in confusion as Alvin looks at Dave with a trissure cat grin. **

**"Well, that's a switch. Come on guys let's head home." Dave headed back out the door as they realized he didn't suspect a thing. Theodore was the first to act breaking out of the hug.**

**"I wanted that moment with Eleanor, not you Alvin." With that Theodore walks back to Eleanor who looks upset with Alvin has he comes over.**

**"Are you alright Theodore?" Eleanor asks holding his arm.**

**"I'll be fine." Theodore replied with an unhappy look on his face**

**As they walk off, Alvin is confused to what Theodore said.**

**"Moment? What moment?" Alvin dumbfoundedly asked.**

**Britney slaps Alvin on the back of the head for his complete blank-headedness**

**"They were about to kiss you dummy." Britney said looking at him with her typical glare she gave. A response that all Alvin could do was tug on his collar in embarrassment. The four chipmunks watch their youngest siblings still holding hands as they head out.**

**"It's so sweet how close they've become." Jeanette said in awe of their siblings.**

**"They're made for each other. I'm so happy for them." Britney was never one to show feelings like that, but maybe it was that it was for her sister. Alvin felt he could take advantage to step in.**

**"Are you and me made for each other Britney?" Alvin asked her.**

**"Not a chance." Britney answered as fast as Alvin could ask it.**

**"Nuts..." Alvin said gloomy snapping his finger.**

_There you have Part 1. Hope you enjoyed; Part 2 Coming Soon..._


	2. Special Surprise

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Here's Chapter 2, As always, all rights and music belong to their respective owners.

_Chapter 2: A Special Surprise_

**The family had arrived home after a long night, everyone but Alvin was completely bushed and couldn't wait to hit the sack. The first thing that Dave usually did when arriving home was check their answering machine for messages, and to his surprise there was a number on it that he hadn't heard from in a long time which he smiled at. Dave with that picks up the phone and dailed the number that was flashing and waited for the ring tone.**

**Meanwhile, Alvin was putting on his pajamas as he walked over to Theodore who was doing the same as he tapped him on the shoulder. Theodore then turned around grinning until he realized who it was.**

**"Oh Alvin, I-I thought you were Eleanor." Theodore told him with sort of a dissapointed tone in his voice. Alvin though understood went on.**

**"Look Theo" Alvin started. "I'm uh...I'm sorry about how I acted tonight. I know it's not your fault. I just wasn't thinking." **

**Alvin finished in his apology which made Theodore feel better. He wasn't exactly expecting an apology from his brother seeing it wasn't his "style". Theodore was an easily forgiving chipmunk and was more than willing to forget about what happened.**

**"It's okay Alvin...I'm sorry about how I acted too." Theodore himself was ashamed with how he acted as well, it was a side that hardly anybody saw from him.**

**"Oh, no problem. You had every right to be upset at me. Well...we better get some sleep. Sleep tight buddy." With that Alvin gently shook Theodore's shoulders who smiles back at him as Alvin skips over to the others who were watching on while Theodore finishes geting ready for bed.**

**"Good night Alvin." Theodore said.**

**Britney was first to make light of the chat. "Well that was surprising, did you lose a bet or something Alvin?" She joked around.**

**"Actually, far from it." Alvin boosted. "You own 2 bucks Simon." He continued.**

**Simon sighed and rolled his eyes as he handed Alvin two bucks who kissed them on delivery. "Here." Britney and Jeanette look on in utter confusion.**

**"What's that all about?" Jeanette questioned looking back and forth between the two of them. Alvin was more than happy to explain.**

**"Well, Simon bet me a dollar that I wouldn't apoligize to Theodore, and then I bet him a dollar that Theodore would forgive me if I did. Well double winner! Double Loser!" Alvin said pointing to Simon mentioning a loser. Their two counterparts couldn't believe what they had heard. But they weren't the only ones who heard it either.**

**"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." As they all snapped their heads to see Eleanor who's walking by with her night gown on. She of course was still upset with Alvin after eariler, to her this was icing on the cake.**

**"You two are better than that! Especially you." She said pointing to Simon which put him on the spot being the responsible one, she would have never expected that from him. "Lucky for you two, I won't tell him. Good night Britney, good night Jeanette."**

**"Good night Eleanor." Jeanette and Britney said as Britney turned to her sister. "Come on Jeanette, let those two to go gamble on their brother more." Britney said with disgust as she walked off flipping her hair. Jeanette is about to walk off but then turns back to them with disappointment.**

**"You know, Theodore really cares about you two...it's a shame you don't seem to show it back." With that Jeanette walked off to her sisters who are laughing away on Eleanor's bed as Theodore is swinging her in his hands until he is so dizzy he falls down. As all four of them laugh away as Theodore and Eleanor are laughing laying down, Simon and Alvin look over at each other completely embarrassed with themselves. Saying that they didn't care for their brother really hit hard, but there was nothing they could say to them that could prove at that moment it wasn't an inacurate statement. What happened to their relationship with their younger brother? **

**"Simon..." Alvin said to his brother as he held out the two bucks for Simon to take back as he realized it just didn't feel right. Simon admired the gesture and willingly took the money back as they continued to look over.**

**"It's funny isn't it?" Simon started off as Alvin glanced over at him still looking over at occasion. "Out of the three of us, Theodore's the one growing up and we're the ones still acting like kids." **

**The two would have a long night to sleep over those words as they realized just how far they have grown apart. **

**The next morning the crew woke up to what they thought would be a regular Saturday in the summer, but when they woke up, Dave was busy getting some things set up which got the attention of Alvin.**

**"Uh, Dave..." Alvin stopped halfway through his sentence as Dave glanced back.**

**"Oh, morning fellas. I didn't think you'd be up so soon." Dave said with pure honesty, not that he didn't have any reason to think that. On Saturdays they would usually make an attempt to sleep in as long as possible.**

**"So where's breakfast?" Alvin asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm starving." Theodore joined in.**

**"Actually I got a bit of a surprise you guys." Dave said as he put down the bags he was packing.**

**"Does it involve food? And me eating it?" Theodore asked. Dave couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at Theodore's admiration for food. But Dave continued.**

**"Last night I called someone who I hadn't talked to in a while. But they had heard so much about you guys and wanted to know if we could go visit them for today." **

**"Cool!" All of them said, except for Alvin who gave a sarcastic "Great." **

**"Who are they?" Simon asked not being able to wait.**

**"... They're my mom and dad." Dave said with joy to them which actually perked up their spirits. They had never met Dave's parents and wondered what they would be like.**

**"But...how come you haven't seen them in so long?" Jeanette curiously wondered.**

**"Well, we don't exactly live close by anymore, I moved to L.A. when I decided to become a song writer. My dad thought I was crazy, but I'd been wanting to see them for a long time, but...let's just say I had a family of my own to look after. But since we have a little more free time before the final show, I thought it would be good for you guys to see them. What do you guys say?" Dave stated. "Ready for a road trip?"**

**All of them look at each other until...**

**"SHOTGUN!" They all screamed at the same time. Having all said it at the same time, the crew started going through ways to decide the winner. **

**"Let's rock, paper, scissors!" Alvin said.**

**All six of them then start finding who was the winner, but it seemed two each always picked a different one and then the chaos ensues about who beats who. **

**"I'll be in the car." Dave smiled walking off wanting no part of the insanity that would soon ensue.**

**"Paper beats rock Simon." Alvin bragged.**

**"But I had scissors Alvin. I beat you." Britney said at nearly the same time.**

**"Whatever..." Mocked Alvin back.**

_On the road again  
>Just can't wait to get on the road again.<br>The life I love is making music with my friends  
>And I can't wait to get on the road again.<br>_

**The group of Sevilles were packed in Dave's very small car which he still had all this time, Britney was in the front seat clearly showing her victory in six head Rock, Paper, Scissors. In the back, the other five were carrying on casual conversations to pass the time until the trios began to notice changes in the sencery.**

_On the road again  
>Goin' places that I've never been.<br>Seein' things that I may never see again  
>And I can't wait to get on the road again.<br>_

_On the road again  
>Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway<br>We're the best of friends.  
>Insisting that the world keep turning our way<br>_

**Less and less buildings were around and more open fields were becoming the norm. The car had been on the road for hours as the five in the back were asleep which from left to right was Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Alvin. While four of the five were sleeping quietly, Theodore's snoring would cause Simon's hand to close his mouth, but over time his hand would fall, but when the snoring became heard again, then Eleanor on the opposite side woud stick her hand in his mouth again stopping the snoring, as the two would go back and forth for the majority of the ride.**

_And our way  
>is on the road again.<br>Just can't wait to get on the road again.  
>The life I love is makin' music with my friends<em>

And I can't wait to get on the road again.

**After a long ride the small Seville car drove up a driveway past a grove of grape vines and at the end of the driveway was a two story white house with a porch that had looked to have seen it's better days. Everyone got out of the car and looked upon the house and barn that stood behind it.**

_On the road again_

**"Wow!" they all said. Some of course for different reasons.**

**"People actually leave in there?" Britney blurted out.**

**"Looks like the house from the Grapes of Wrath." Alvin continued on as Dave walked up behind them.**

**"Watch it. You're a bunch of chipmunks, and my dad's a hunter." Dave quickly responded which sent a chill up all their spines. Within a few seconds, a woman with long. blondish hair opened the front screen door to the amazement of who she saw.**

**"David?" The woman called out, Dave then turned around to see the person who called out his name.**

**"Mom!" Dave replied back as she runs down and hugs her which puts a smile on all their faces as most of themed awed the moment.**

**"Oh it's so good to see you again." She says pinching his cheeks which make some of the kids giggle, but Dave doesn't seem to care. "Dave! Look who's here?"**

**"Dave?" All the chipmunks called out. The screen door opens again and a man with grayish hair walks out.**

**"Junior! Welcome home!" He calls out. Coming down the stairs.**

**"Junior?" Simon questioned.**

**"Junior?" Theodore quickly repeated.**

**"Junior." Alvin then says sounding like Sean Connery.**

**"Good to see you too." Dave says as the two embrace.**

**"So where are the kids?" Dave's dad asks not having any idea what he's in for.**

**"Hi!" Theodore calls out as dad looks down to see all six of them waving to him which put a confused look on his face as he looks back at his wife and back to his son.**

**"Davy, you know I was never one for pratical jokes, so please don't tell me you came up here to show us some squerills in clothes?" His dad says with some humor but with a little seriousness to it also.**

**"Of course not dad." Dave answers back to his dad.**

**"Oh well that's good." Dave Sr. responds back.**

**"Yeah! We're chipmunks!" Alvin calls out causing Dave Sr. to look down at the red clad munk as Dave's dad started to feel light headed and then fell to the ground fainting on sight as they kids winced on impact. Dave then looked to his mom. Who just clapped her hands.**

**"So who wants cookies?" She asks.**

**"WE DO!" All the kids called out.**

_There's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 Coming soon..._


	3. Trip to Forget

Here's Chapter 3, As always, all rights and music belong to their respective owners.

_Chapter 3: Trip to Forget_

**Everyone had since come to their senses. Dave's dad had since come to, but still was having a hard time believing that he was sitting around with six chipmunks who were eating his wife's cookies that she made.**

**"These are very good Dave's mom." Jeanette stated being as polite as she could.**

**"Oh you don't have to call that dear, you can me Grandma Janice." She replied politly back.**

**"Awe, that's such a pretty name." Britney claimed in adore.**

**"Why thank you, and you very pretty too Miss...uh...forgive me, I've been talking to all of you and I don't even know any of your names." Grandma Janice replied chuckling at her remark. Dave then held her hand to point her finger at each one when he named them.**

**"Well these three are Eleanor, Jeanette, and Britney..." As the three then waved and said hi to her. "The one right here in blue with glasses is Simon, the one with the "A" is Alvin, and this little one is Theodore." Theodore smiled up to her.**

**"Hi! Your cookies are yummy! Do you have more?" Theodore said to her, which got her smiling and leaning over to him.**

**"My my, you certainly have a healthly appitite." She said poking his tummy which made him giggle being ticklish. "Tell you what, would you like to help me make some more?" She asked him.**

**"Would I?" Theodore then ran up her arm which caught her off guard for a second but she then walked over to the oven and proceeded to continue baking.**

**"Come on guys, let's go play outside." Alvin said to the rest of them which they all followed as Dave's dad looked them over very cautiously as they ran by.**

**"Alvin, please stay out of trouble." Dave called out to him.**

**"Dave? Don't you trust me?" Alvin asked shrugging his shoulders which Dave gave him an uneasy look. "Don't answer that." Alvin followed up and continued on.**

**"We'll keep an eye on him Dave, we promise." Simon stated which got a nod from Dave and they all went outside to play. Dave was about to walk off when Dave's dad put an arm on his shoulder.**

**"Junior, you wanna come upstairs to the bedroom? I have something for ya." Dave Sr. asked his son and the two walked off together while Grandma Janice and Theodore were having fun with the rolling pin.**

**When they were upstairs, Dave's dad opened a drawer that had a wrapped gift as he handed it to his son.**

**"Wh-what's in it?" Dave asks his dad who just smiling and looking down to it as if to tell him mentally to open it. Dave unwrapped it and it revealed a picture frame with a framed piece of sheet music in with the title "Come On-A My House".**

**"Awe dad..." Dave said not even sure what to say after it.**

**"You remember what it is?" His dad quizzed him.**

**"It's Come On-A My House...it's the first song I ever wrote." Dave answered reliving the memories of his youth. **

**"Remember how old you were when you wrote it?" He asked again. Dave took closed his eyes and took a big exhale trying to remember.**

**"Gosh I was like twenty...two, I think." Dave said which got a nod from his dad.**

**"At the time I wasn't sure what to think, kids at your age at the time wanted to be doctors, lawyers, ball players; But you wanted to be a songwriter. And I could never figure out why." **

**"I don't know, music was really my first love. Why I can remember us sitting by the radio listening to people and all that great music back in the day." Dave explained remembering his days of yore. The two Dave's then heard noise outside and they looked out the window to see the five chipmunks running around playing tag which put a smile on Dave's face as his dad sighed.**

**"Ya know Davy when I heard you talking about The Chipmunks, I was expecting something like The Beatles, Chipmunks, not...real Chipmunks." Dave Sr. stated trying to be as honest as he could. Dave understood his dad and always respected his view on everything they talked about. **

**"I understand how you feel, but honestly, they're the best thing that's ever happened to me. They're just like a family to me." Dave's then patted his son's shoulder.**

**"I'm glad to hear that. So uh...those little guys can actually sing?" Dave Sr. asked.**

**"You've never heard them sing?" Dave questioned his dad back.**

**Meanwhile outside the other five chipmunks still playing tag as Britney was it and the others were trying to avoid her, naturally Britney tried to get Alvin most often just to try and one up him as much as possible. Alvin managed to run into the barn behind the house as Britney then lost him as she stomped her foot in displeasure. Dispite being in great shape, the hot summer sun in California could take a toll on anybody. Alvin leaned on a glass jug that had a clear liquid in as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.**

**"Boy am I hot. I could sure use something wet right now." Alvin stated as he soon looked behind him to see what he was leaning on. "Alright, water!" Alvin jumped onto the top of the jug and popped off the cork that sealed it and aroma began to emerage out of it that was unlike he had ever smelled before, but not in a good way. "Yuck! Smells awful, but water's water." Alvin grabbed a piece of hollow barn straw and stuck it down to the surface of the liquid and began to drink it up, after about a second of drinking it the look on his face was as if he had just ate mud. "Argh! It tastes worst!" **

**All the groaning from drinking the water helped Britney find him and tagged him on the back. "Ha! You're it!"**

**"Hey! No fair! Something happened!" Alvin pleaded his case. Though Britney wasn't buying.**

**"Excuses, excuses Alvin." Britney answered back as Alvin was panting.**

**Alvin then waved his arms to declare that he gave up ending the game which surprised Britney as he called the rest of them into the barn.**

**"I'm exhausted, let's play a different game. A more...still game." Alvin proposed which the rest agreed being most of them were getting tired also.**

**"What game should we play?" Jeanette questioned.**

**"How about a little Truth or Dare?" Alvin suggested to his friends which got a "ooh" and "ahh" from the rest as it looks like the game was set.**

**"Alright deal. Truth or Dare it is. Fire away." Simon accepted as Alvin rubbed his paws together.**

**"Alright, I'll go first. I choose Eleanor" Alvin pointed to her who was in between her sisters who looked unafraid. "Alright." She answered.**

**"Truth or Dare."**

**"Truth." Eleanor responded. Alvin then put a hand under his chin and then snapped his finger and put on a sly look, pointing at her again as he asked the question.**

**"Do you...love...Theodore?" Alvin asked her point blank. Eleanor grew an uneasy look as her sisters looked on. She hesitated as Alvin eased in. "Well, we're waiting?" Eleanor gulped at the pressure to tell her friends the truth.**

**"Uh..." Eleanor looked at both her sisters who looked back to show their support.**

**"Y-Yes...I do." Eleanor answered looking down at the ground which Alvin wasn't exactly expecting. Britney looked down at her sister who looked a tad disappointed.**

**"Ellie? What's wrong?" Britney asked in concern. **

**"It's just...now I've told all of you before I've even told him." Eleanor responded looking back in the house where she knew he was. **

**In the meantime, Theodore was still with Grandma Seville as she was letting him taste the batter when just then Dave and his dad walked into the kitchen.**

**"Look Dave, I'm helping Grandma make cookies." Theodore called out to Dave.**

**"Yes and he's such a good helper." Grandma added on.**

**"That's great. Hey Theodore, would you like to try something?" Dave walked up.**

**"Sure...what is it?" Theodore agreed as he walked up to Dave.**

**"Well this here is the first song I ever wrote, and my dad has never heard you sing before. So would you like to sing for him?" Dave asked him as he put him on his shoulder.**

**Theodore looked at the music and got a little uneasy as he gulped looking over at his grandparents and started to sweat a little. All he could was shake his head.**

**"I can't Dave." Theodore regretingly said, "I'm just too uncomfortable, I've never sang by myself before." Grandma Seville smiled and walked over to Dave.**

**"Oh well don't be. I'll sing it with you." Grandma Janice walked over and put Theodore in her lap as they sat on her recliner as the Dave sat on the couch on the other side as Janice held out the sheet music. "Ready to hear how it goes?" Theodore nodded in reply.**

_Janice: Come on-a my house, my house, I'm-a gonna give you candy._

_Theodore: Yum!_

_Janice: Come on-a my house, my house, I'm-a gonna give you  
>apple and a plum and an apricot or two, <em>

_Theodore: Ah!_

_Theodore: Come on-a my house, my house come on.  
>Come on-a my house, my house-a come on.<em>

_Both: Come on-a my house, my house, I'm-a gonna give you  
>figs and dates and grapes and a cake, ah!<em>

**Dave and Grandpa claps at the song as Theodore was so proud of himself as he hugged Grandma Janice.**

**Back outside, the others were still in their game of Truth of Dare as Alvin looks down at himself as he was wearing his shirt around his waist like it was a kilt and he looked up at the others.**

**"Is this really nessacery?" Alvin moaned over as the others chuckled at him.**

**"No, but it is funny." Jeanette egged on, as Alvin then gave a mock laugh and proceeded to take it off which they stopped him, "Remember? You have to wear it for the rest of the day." Simon stated which Alvin moaned again. "Anyway it's your turn again Alvin." Alvin was beginning to choose.**

**"Alright. I choose all of you this time." Alvin ordered, all of them agreed.**

**"Okay, you have to do everything I do for the next three minutes." Alvin then proceeded to get very atheletic and did a lot of push-ups, hand stands, wall jumps, and sit-ups at rapid pace. After the three minutes, all of them fell to the ground all breathing heavily, but Alvin was the only one laughing.**

**"Knock it off Alvin! That wasn't fun. I'm exhausted!" Britney yelled out.**

**"And I'm thristy." Eleanor whined.**

**Alvin walked over to the jug of nasty tasting water and called the rest of them over.**

**"Here's some water I found eariler...careful though, it's not the best tasting water." Alvin took another big swig of it and stuck his tounge out at the taste of it. Britney soon followed up and took a big drink also.**

**"Yuck! That's far from Beverly Hills Spring Water." Britney hopped off holding her tounge to keep herself from gagging, then Eleanor and Jeanette took drinks of it too, both nearly wanting to gag after afterwards also. Simon then hopped up and took a sniff of it and then sipped it up with the hollow barn straw.**

**"Blah! Disgusting! What is this mess Alvin!" Simon screamed as Alvin started walking further back in the barn and noticed something.**

**"I don't know, but I'm starting to feel funny Simon." Britney said holding her stomach.**

**"Uh oh!" Alvin interrepted as the others ran over to glipce at what Alvin sees and it's another jug just like the one they drank from that has a big writen word on it in magic marker. M-O-O-N-S-H-I-N-E. And the they all scream at the look of the word. **

**"You made us drink moonshine? You idiot!" Britney yelled as she shook Alvin as hard as she could.**

**"W-What do we do now?" Jeanette worried.**

**"Well...based on the consumption of Moonshine we consumed, adding to the lack of size we are; we could begin to feel the...effects...real...quickly..." Simon's speech began to get real slurred and all of them began to get very wobblely on their feet, Eleanor started hiccuping and Alvin fell to the ground.**

**The Sevilles along with Theodore began to walk outside looking for the others when they noticed the barn door.**

**"That's funny, the barn's open." Dave's dad pointed out. Dave assumed the kids were just playing and looked inside to all of the chipmunks acting funny.**

**"Alvin?" Dave asked, which got Alvin's attention.**

**"Hey Dave! We like Moonshine!" Alvin screamed out with his shirt still around his waist as they all started to hobble towards as some of them were hiccuping as Eleanor walked up to Theodore.**

**"You what!" Dave commandingly question as the parents ran to the back of the barn. Theodore began to follow them, but Eleanor grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in.**

**"Hi Teddydore, I...like...you!" Eleanor slurred as she hugged him from behind.**

**"Eleanor? Are you alright?" Theodore worringly asked.**

**"Never bever Teddydore." As the group ran past Theodore leaving him completely worried.**

**Grandpa Dave looked at what he saw as the other were right behind. "I thought I got rid of these years ago." **

**"Don't worry dad, they'll be fine as long as they're still...here?" Dave turned around and saw that the kids were gone.**

**"Dave! Come quick!" Theodore called out as they ran out as Theodore looked up at what they all saw. The chipmunks were on a very tall Oak Tree branch that looked like it was ready to snap forty feet in the air jumping on it.**

**"Guys! Get down from there! ALVIN!" The screaming of Dave snapped Alvin out his trance and he noticed where they were and screamed which began to snap the rest out of it too. "ALVIN! Get down from there!" The kids then began to run off the branch as they began to here it snap and Alvin just managed to jump off as the thick branch off and began falling and landed hard on their Grandpa's pickup truck smashing the top as everyone was in shock. All Alvin could do was smile uneasy as everyone on the ground looked over not at Dave, but at Dave's dad.**

**"ALLLLVVIIIINNNNNNN!" Dave's dad screamed.**

**Back on the tree, everyone looked very concerned.**

**"We are dead!" Simon uttered.**

_There's Chapter 3. Chapter 4 Coming soon..._


	4. The Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first three chapters. Here's Chapter 4, As always, all rights belong to their respective owners.

_Chapter 4: Chance of a Lifetime_

**The family had returned from a diaster of a trip to Dave's parents house. Dave was almost speechless at the turn of events that took place. Nearly everyone at home was shooting Alvin a look that could kill which all Alvin could do is hang his head. The only good thing that had happened since they returned home was that the effects of the Moonshine had subsided and they were at least in control of what they were doing. Dave then came into the room where all the chipmunks and sat down in the recliner on the other side of them, his palms buried in his face. All was quiet as all were waiting on who would speak first.**

**"Alright guys, I'm gonna shoot straight with you." Dave started out. "That is probably the most embarrassed I have every felt...in my life. My parents were excited to see you guys and you turned it into a nightmare for them." **

**Now all of them hung their heads as the disappointment was too much to bare them.**

**"I'm sorry Dave." Alvin squeaked out knowing it was the only thing he could say, but Dave didn't seem to be having any of it.**

**"Oh I'm sure you're sorry, but it's a little too late for that now. I'm sorry my parents had to deal with that, I'm sorry that Theodore has to deal with this always on his best behavior while you five are off getting in trouble." Dave continued as they looked over to him as he looked more dejected as the rest of them. "Theodore, you can come over here, you're not in any trouble." Dave waved him to come over.**

**Theodore looked over at his brothers and friends with a sad face as he know the inevitable trouble they would be in and he slowly hopped off the couch and onto Dave's chair on his leg feeling very dejected.**

**"As for the five of you, you five are grounded until I feel you've earned my trust back. Do you understand?" Dave demanded to his kids.**

**"Grounded?" Alvin whined out.**

**"You're lucky I don't have you pay for the damages you caused. Aren't you?" Dave's words were very true and Alvin could be in even more trouble than he already was.**

**"Yes Dave..." Alvin regretingly moped.**

**Suddenly came a knock on the door that got Dave's attention as he sighed.**

**"Who could that be?" Dave got up and went to the door and opened it up and saw that it was Ian as he stopped by to check up on how the group was doing, needless to say it was as bad of timing as could be. **

**"Sup Dave?" Ian called in looking for a hug. But Dave wasn't having any of it.**

**"Ian, this really isn't a great time."**

**"Well sorry to hear that, but Dave, I got big news for ya. With the big send off coming up, Jett's wants one more big hit release from you and the kids before the final sendoff. Hear this Dave, if you're able to get a number one hit song before the send-off, Jett has promised the both of us...1... million... dollars." Ian's announcement brought joy to the kid's eyes as the sound of those words were like music to their own ears.**

**"A million dollars?" All the kids said.**

**"Garunteed, up front. I need you to bring the kids over tomorrow first thing in the morning for a recording." The kids all started cheering, but clearly forgeting what had happened just moments ago.**

**"Hold on a second. That's not happening." Dave said down to them.**

**"Awe!" They all moaned which Ian glanced at Dave in complete disbelief.**

**"Uh Dave what part of one million dollars didn't you get?" Ian almost insultingly asked Dave which Dave turned to Ian to explain.**

**"Well that kinda had to do with the whole bad timing thing. I had to ground the kids." He broke the news to Ian. Ian opened his mouth at first pointing down to the floor in no general direction not knowing where the kids were.**

**"You grounded them? Dave, I'm no dad, but this is too good to just flush down the toilet on account of Family Issues." Ian almost pleading with Dave. The words seemed deflating to Ian, although Dave was prepared to fill him in.**

**"Now hold on," Dave stopped him. "I didn't ground...all of them."**

**Dave slowly looked down at Theodore who wasn't aware of it until he got a funny feeling he was being watched. Theodore kinda looks up at Dave with an little uneasy and Ian does the same. It was like both Ian and Theodore had the same feeling, but for different reasons.**

**"Theodore. That's all we got?" Ian pestimisticly stated. **

**"You got Theodore or you got nobody." Dave stated back as an almost ultimatum to Ian. It this point, Ian had no choice, money was everything to him and would do anything to get it. Ian thought about it after taking a deep breath.**

**"Alright fine." Ian accepted "Dave I want you and Theo at the recording room early first thing. Got it?" Theodore though still looked unsure, this was still Ian. They had learned to trust Ian as of late and he clearly looked to have turned a new leaf. But perhaps it wasn't Ian why he was unsure, perhaps it was himself. "Dave? Are you sure I can do this? It seems hard."**

**Dave though was there quick for encouragement. "It won't be that hard, I'll be there to help you along if you need any help." **

**"Great... So what do you say Theo? You ever sang solo before?" Ian asked to the young chipmunk.**

**"Solo? I've never even sung by myself..." Theodore pointed out. Ian shot Dave a look as the others did the same to each other as it was clear Theodore had no clue what he was possibly getting himself into.**

**"Oh boy!" was the only answer Ian could give before walking out and leaving, the look on Dave's face kind of told the story too. Ian walked out as Theodore turned around all proud to the others who look on with really confused and worried faces.**

**"What?" He asked curiously.**

**"Uh Theodore...do you have any idea what you're getting into? I've never even sang by myself before." Alvin pointed out, trying to find the easiest way to say it.**

**"That and there's a lot a stake here. Do you really think you're up to it?" Simon added on.**

**"Of course, I mean...what do I have to lose?" Theodore said shrugging his shoulders. You could hear a pin drop in the house, it was clear that poor little Theodore was clueless in the matter.**

**"Uh...a million dollars for us Theo!" Britney said with passive agression.**

**"Oh...th-that is important." Just hearing those words again put a bit a fear in the head of the youngest of the chipmunks.**

**"Don't worry Theodore..." Eleanor walked up to her best friend and held both his hands. "I know you can do it."**

**"We...know you can...do it too." Alvin added on also putting a paw on his brother's shoulder.**

**"Well, I'll try." Theodore said with hesitence. It was clear that a little verbal encouragement wasn't going to be enough this time, there was something much more at stake.**

**By the end of the night everyone was sleeping comfortably, all except for Theodore who was still wide awake. He had completely underestimated the amount of pressure that had been placed upon him, just the thought of a million dollars being placed at his furry feet brought complete nervousness to the little chipmunk's body. After nearly hours of just staring at the bottom of his brother's bunkbed, Theodore got up from his bed and began to take the long walk to Dave's room. He had almost hoped that Dave was still awake too to know that he was waiting for him, but when he walked in Dave was sleeping as peaceful as the rest of them, Theodore struggled to climb up the bed side and the grunting of Theodore's high voice slowly began to wake up Dave by the time he had gotten up. **

**"Theodore, what are you still doing up? It's late." Dave said eyes squinted.**

**Theodore climbed up onto his dad's shoulders. "I-I can't sleep Dave."**

**Dave patted on his shoulder letting his "son" hop up by it allowing him to get comfortable as Dave began to lay back down.**

**"Dave...I'm scared about tomorrow." Theodore near stuttering is his reply.**

**"I understand Theodore, it's alright." Dave said with comfort and care.**

**"All of you are counting on me. What if...I mess up, what if I'm not good enough?" This was more difficult than they all wanted it to be, the pressure had mounted.**

**"It's okay to be nervous. If you need any help, I'll be right there to help you. And...Ian will too. All you need to do is be yourself." Dave said.**

**"Okay Dave. I hope that's enough." Theodore said with worry.**

**Dave rubbed his cheek to cheer him up which he smiled to and cuddled up and the two slept together knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day. **

**It was another sunny summer day in California as the Sevilles were all waking up for play and fun. All but Dave and Theodore who were preparing to head to Jett Record's for the recording session. It was clear by Theodore's demeanor that he was still very nervous. The others were continuing to give support to cheer him up before the trip. Dave grabbed his bags of accessories for the recording as they all gather.**

**"Alright guys, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Remember, no TV, no getting into trouble." Dave reminded them.**

**"Hmm, for Alvin, that'll be impossible." Britney mocked at him which all he could do was cross his arms.**

**"Good luck guys." Jeanette said as the two of them headed out as they all wished their youngest sibling luck.**

**As soon as the door closed, Alvin turned to them rubbing his paws, "So who's wants to play a game?" Alvin asks which caused all of them to snap a look at him knowing the last time they played a game. "What?"**

**Dave and Theodore arrived at the 80 story Jett Records building. Being the first two times he was in a tree and a gift box, it was Theodore's first actual look at the building and looked up at high as he could.**

**"Whoa! It's humungous!" Theodore said in absolute awe.**

**"Yep. Well we better head in and find Ian." With that Dave grabbed the bags and Theodore hopped onto one of them to conserve any energy that he would undoubtably use. Ian was there at the door waiting on his guests to greet them as they entered.**

**"Dave and..." Ian saw just Theodore and was far from thrilled. "...Theodore. I guess you weren't kidding about last night."**

**"Why would I have been kidding?" Dave asked point blant.**

**"Right...anyway, let's head upstairs we got a lot of work to do." Ian walked off and Dave followed right behind.**

**When they got up to the studio room, Ian had Theodore sit in a spinning stool who at first just used it to spin around until Ian was about to ask him some questions while Dave sat behind Ian so that Theodore at first could give his own input.**

**"Alright Theo buddy, we need to figure out what you like?" Ian's first question. Theodore didn't hesitate to answer.**

**"Well I like waffles, cookies, brownies..." Ian cut him off quickly as Dave looked away a little embarrassed as the interview got off to a rough start, pretty much as bad as Ian had feared.**

**"No no Theo. Y-You need to get food out of head for a little bit, we're talking music now. What kind of music do you like?" Ian reexplained, which Theodore thought about it a little longer but nothing seemed to come to him, which Dave stepped in.**

**"Actually Ian, we don't use any specific music. We use just about everything." Dave answered for him which got a nod from Ian.**

**"Alright, that's good, that actually gives us a lot of options." Ian agreed, "As long as we don't get anything about food."**

**"Food? Where?" Theodore questioned looking around, Ian stood up and pulled Dave out of the room. "I need to talk to you."**

**"Theodore. I'll be right back." Dave said as the door closed behind him. "Ian what is it."**

**"Dave. Take that little butterball home and bring your kids that can actually think about music and singing it. I don't want to have a singer that all he knows about music is Meatloaf and Black Eye Peas." Ian told Dave out front.**

**"Ian, you're not even giving him a chance!" Dave told Ian as he clearly had enough of Ian's insults to his son.**

**"Alright Dave, I understand that you and your chipmunks are set in life, but I'm not! I've got nothing without this, I thank my lucky stars that Mr. Jett brought me back when he heard I tagged along with you guys again, I need this to happen. And to put it frank, the last of those chipmunks that I would depend on with my career at stake, is the one who looks like he swallowed a baseball." Ian said. Those remarks were it, Dave wasn't going to stand for that.**

**"Ian that's enough." Dave pointed at Ian with warning.**

**"Dave I can't help it! My life..." Ian told up front with his arm extended out until Dave then stopped Ian half sentence as he heard something.**

**"Do you hear that?"Dave asked**

**"Hear what?" Ian said confused.**

**Dave and Ian cracked open the door and heard Theodore saying words that seemed to be in a musical tone.**

**LOVE me all day**

**Please, please say that**

**"Everything is gonna be okay!"**

**"What song is that?" Ian befuddled. Dave looked over at Ian.**

**"Wouldn't you know, you work for a record company." Dave almost insulting Ian back.**

**"I've never heard those lyrics in my life." Ian responded back.**

**Dave and Ian then looked at each other and walked in and Theodore stopped singing as they entered back in.**

**"Oh Dave, uh what were you talking about with Ian?" Theodore quietly chuckled.**

**"Oh nothing important." Ian quickly shrugged it off. "What was that song you were singing?" Ian quickly changing to the matter at hand. The sweat on Theodore started to run down his cheeks.**

**"Oh...you mean you heard that?" Theodore said tugging his collar.**

**"Yeah, we've never heard that song before." Dave said.**

**"Oh. That's because I made that song." That remark completely threw Ian and Dave off for a loop. Theodore making that song? They thought it was a joke.**

**"You made that song?" Ian tried to joke about it. But Theodore was serious about it.**

**"Uh-huh. I've been...wanting to sing it to Eleanor for a while now...but...I've just been too afraid to sing it." Theodore said slowly kicking his feet hanging his head.**

**"How about you sing it to us." Dave asked him. Which put a grin on the munk's face. Once they got in the studio room, a funky little beat started playing as Dave and Ian were in the recording studio listening in as Theodore looked ready in the booth to sing his song.**

**Theodore's Song (LOVE)**

_What's the greatest gift in the whole wide world_

_A gift we give to all who we care for_

_And it can be given in so many ways_

_To all of those, who we adore_

_It can be hearts, or hugs, or kisses with soul charming words_

_And the feelings we share we'll never let go of_

_It's a crazy little word that's four letters long_

_It's a crazy word called love_

_L-O-V-E_

_Please be with me_

_Why can't you see_

_That LOVE is all I need!_

_Hate stay away_

_LOVE me all day_

_Please, please say that_

_"Everything is gonna be okay!"_

**Dave and Ian look at each other eye's wide impressed at what their hearing as the chipmunk continues on.**

_No matter how hard we try, we can't explain love_

_It's the greatest mystery of all time_

_And if someone steals our heart, we never complain_

_Even though stealing things is a crime_

_Well my name is Theodore and I love you all_

_I'm not afraid to say that it's true_

_Well I maybe small, but my heart's not small at all_

_And that's because I love you_

_L-O-V-E_

_Please be with me_

_We all agree_

_That LOVE is all we need!_

_R-U-O-K_

_To LOVE me all day_

_And to say that_

_"Everything is gonna be okay!"_

_Love will free_

_you and me_

_All I see_

_Is we are meant to be_

_(Instrumental)_

**Theodore takes advantage of the instrumental and does a goofy little dance which gets a smile from Dave through the window as Ian just stares out at what he sees with his mouth slightly open licking his chops.**

_L-O-V-E_

_Please be with me_

_Now that I see_

_That LOVE is all I need!_

_LOVE make my day_

_We can make way_

_Please, please say that_

_"Our love will never go away!"_

_L-O-V-E_

_Please be with me_

_Why can't you see_

_That LOVE is all I need!_

_R-U-O-K_

_To LOVE me all day_

_And to say that_

_"Everything is gonna be okay!"_

_I will be fine_

_If you'll be mine_

**Theodore then looked through the window at both of them staring through and waving to them. "So...was that okay?"**

**Dave and Ian looked at each other and back to Theo.**

**"I think we have a winner." Ian said with a grin.**

**The smile on Theodore's face could paint a thousand pictures as he was so proud of himself.**

_There's Chapter 4. Chapter 5 Coming soon..._


	5. Huge News, Hard Choices

Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. Here's Chapter 5, As always, all rights belong to their respective owners.

_Chapter 5: Huge News, Hard Choices_

**The next morning, the Sevilles were at home enjoying another clear sunny day as all the kids were having a good time together. They had all heard about the song that Theodore had made and they were all extremely proud of him. Dave was busy making breakfast for the kids when there was a knock on the door, which was odd being it was very early for any kind of house call. Alvin called out to every saying that he would get the door. Simon had created a way for the kids to open the door, Alvin pushed a button on the side of the wall that released a pin that held the door which it to easily sway open; which would come in handy when Dave would bring home food and couldn't open the door himself. Alvin opening the door to see Ian at the doorway which caught him by surprise. **

**"Ian?" Alvin questioned.**

**"Alvster! What's up?" Ian called out in a semi cool acting demeanor, though with Ian, didn't come off cool at all, just goofy.**

**"Uh...nothing new..." Alvin answered back puzzled by said acting demeanor which Alvin of all people knew what was cool. And cool that wasn't.**

**"Well I don't know about that, but...listen where's the "Man of the House" at?" Ian asked just as Dave walks up to find out who would come by so early in the morning. "Ian?" **

**"There he is!" Alvin responded to the "Man of the House" reference back to Ian who just grinned.**

**"Actually that wasn't who I was talking about..." Ian said.**

**"What?" Alvin and Dave both said at the same time which Alvin said "jinx" at Dave who just looked down at Alvin not having a clue what he was doing. Ian butted back in.**

**"Anyway, I'll explain...Dave I need to speak to you in private for a minute." Ian pointed to Dave while saying it. Not did Ian stop by at all early hours of the morning, but privately speak to Dave?**

**Ian pulled Dave outside as if what he needs to say is vastly important. Alvin jumps on the chair recliner in the living room trying to listen from inside trying to hear the conversation. Ian closes the door behind them making sure only they are outside.**

**"It's a little early for a house call Ian." Dave said in an impatient manor.**

**"Yeah I know, but I just couldn't wait to tell you the great news." Ian said with great enthusiasum.**

**"What news?" Dave confusingly said.**

**"The song Dave?" Ian blurted out. Dave didn't quite understand.**

**"The song?"**

**"The song your little guy made and sang yesterday." Ian reminded Dave which the light bulb went off in Dave's head.**

**"What about it?" Dave wondered.**

**"Dave...haven't you been listening to the radio. It's already the number one song in the country." Ian grabbed Dave shaking him as he said it. Dave was in complete shock.**

**"What! Ian, It's been just 24 hours." Dave said awestruck. Ian was quick to explain.**

**"I know I couldn't believe it either. After the recording, I took it straight to Jett...loved it...he sent it to all the stations on the West Coast...loved it...they sent it to all the stations in the US...loved it...people all around the country...loving it! Dave... we got the money and we got even more on the verge..." Ian said with rare delight in his voice.**

**While Alvin was trying to listen in on what was going on with little success, Simon and Brittney walk up seeing Alvin trying to hear in on Dave and Ian's conversation.**

**"Um...what are you doing Alvin?" Brittney questioned. Alvin turned to both of them.**

**"Oh, just listening in to Dave and Ian's conversation." Alvin said, actually being truthful for once.**

**"Alvin, you know it's rude to listen in on conversations that don't involve you." Simon continued to lecture Alvin every chance he could trying to teach him respect and manners.**

**"Simon, I think they're talking about us." Alvin answered back while still trying to put an ear to the window.**

**"Well why didn't you say so, move out of the way." Simon and Brittney jumped onto the chair and knock Alvin off the top and to the base as Brittney and Simon listen on and Alvin rejoins them. Simon slightly cracks the window making it easier to listen in.**

**"Dave, you remember how many record companies wanted contracts for the Chipmunks and Chipettes?" Ian continued his talk with Dave.**

**"Yeah, about a couple dozen, more than I can count." Dave being somewhat sarcastic, but he did remember that it was quite a lot. Ian nodded remembering it as well.**

**"Dave...I've been getting calls from every recording company in the country." Ian said fists clutched which made Dave's eyes grow in shock. The look on Dave's face was with complete shock, as well as the 3 chipmunks sitting on the chair.**

**"That's about 40 companies..." Dave barely uttered out the words.**

**"At least. Some even want to send blank checks, and let us name our price." Every word that came out of Ian's mouth was becoming more unreal by the moment. "You're joking..."**

**"Do I look like I'm joking Dave? Dave we could be talking millions and millions of dollars!" It was clear Ian was serious, he wouldn't go crazy like this at this time of morning. Dave didn't know how to put it in words of his reaction, he was completely speechless. **

**The sound of that put dollar signs in Alvin's eyes. He was almost in a complete trance. Jeanette hopped up on the couch also and put a hand in front of Alvin's face waving it up and down with Alvin giving no responce.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Jeanette questioned.**

**"Millions and Millions..." Alvin said in a mono-tone voice which kinda of freaked out Jeanette. Simon and Brittney were still listening in which Jeanette joined them.**

**"We're going to be rich Dave!" Ian said to Dave**

**"We're going to be rich Dave!" Alvin then repeated the words that Ian just said. **

**"And all they want is Theodore." Ian finished.**

**"And all they want is Th..." Those words weren't what Alvin was expecting to hear. "Theodore?"**

**They all heard the sentence and jumped back on the top and then started listening in closer.**

**"He became a solo sensation overnight. Everybody wants him Dave. And with the money they're offering...You just can't turn that kinda money down." Ian tried his hardest to contain himself, just the thought of this was bringing Ian in jubilation. Dave looked down sightly as the chipmunks inside were nearly awestruck. But Dave needed to give an answer.**

**"Ian, I don't know. I mean...everything he would have to do? I-I don't think Alvin could handle that kind of spotlight..." Dave said being as honest as he possibly could. "This is Theodore we're talking about."**

**"And that's exactly why he worked. Dave, little Theo is everything that the people want: cute, sweet, cuddly charm. He didn't even have to try, he had it just being him. Look Dave...if you don't wish to do it for yourself...then do it for him." Dave realized that Ian really believed that Theodore could do this. What changed? Yesterday, Ian was ready to throw him out the door with another mention of food, did his mind change that completely? Dave thought about it long and hard.**

**"Alright...I'm fine with it only if Theodore wants to do it." Dave knew that this was a very difficult position to be in, but he gave the only answer he could give.**

**"There you go that's the spirit." Ian pats Dave on the shoulder and the chipmunks back in the house were in shock and disbelief, but a certain red clad chipmunk almost couldn't even believe what he heard.**

**"Theodore? The people like...Theodore? Over me?" Alvin kept questioning himself, questioning what he heard. Questioning everything. It was almost too much for Alvin to take as he jumped off the chair and began walking slowly to the hallway. Off in the distance, the group hears Theodore and Eleanor coming up about to walk by Alvin.**

**"Oh boy. This isn't good." Brittney said whincing almost certain what was about to happen.**

**"Hi guys? What's going on?" Theodore called out, but no one answered. Theodore and Eleanor walk up to Alvin who has a blank look on his face putting a confused look on their faces.**

**"Alvin? Are you okay?" Theodore asked concerned.**

**"Alvin?" Eleanor repeated her concern.**

**Alvin looks up slowly to his brother and his friend, his brother's best friend.**

**"Oh sure, coming from the munk that's loved by everyone..." Alvin blurted out, arms extended in the air, talking to the ceiling it seemed before walking off in a fit. The others knew what was coming as Jeanette buried her head in paw. Simon and Brittney could only shake their heads. Alvin just walks by as the two look at him totally confused.**

**"What was that all about?" Eleanor called out. Theodore noticed the others on the couch and ran over to them. **

**"Simon what's going on?" Theodore called out to his brother as he hopped up half way on the couch arm. Simon wasn't ready yet to explain and a bunch of slurs and chuckles came from all of them. Theodore and Eleanor were getting more confused than ever. **

**"What's with everybody!" Theodore looked over to his friend.**

**"Maybe it's the Moonshine?" Eleanor responded.**

**"But you're not acting funny?" Theodore quickly answered, which was true.**

**"Yeah, what's with everybody?" Eleanor then repeated with her arms crossed.**

**Just then Dave walked in and saw the five chipmunks standing around and saw Theodore on the floor looking up at him as he returned the look. The look on Dave's face told Theodore something was going on.**

**"Dave? What's going on?" Theodore looked up asking.**

**"Theodore..." Dave started. "We need to uh... have a long...talk..."**

**Theodore was worried and looked over at Eleanor as he began to hold her. It was a weird tone of voice that Dave gave him, he wasn't sure if he was in trouble for Dave didn't sound mad, but Dave at the same time didn't sound any bit happy in the least.**

**After the day went on, Dave decided to let everyone cool down and gather themselves, even Alvin had snapped out of his little funk he was in. Theodore was sitting on the couch with all his peers behind him, some with their hands on his shoulders as Theodore was clearly nervous at what was about to be said as his paws were shaking.**

**"You don't have to worry Theodore, this is actually some really good news." Dave told him.**

**Theodore wiped his brow in a sigh of relief though no one behind him was still in a joyful mood as Dave sat in the chair by them.**

**"Theodore...the song that you did yesterday..." Dave started out which got his attention.**

**"Oh, did they like it?" Theodore asked Dave with excitement.**

**The others kinda looked down at him, he clearly had no idea. Alvin kinda waved his hands at Dave telling him to just say it already to rid the suspense.**

**"It's better than that, your song's already a number one hit . You got us our million dollars." Dave said clapping his hands on delivery.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Way to go Theodore!" Alvin cheered as he gave his brother a nuggie as he smiled though in pain.**

**"Hold on a second," Dave stopped as he knew they only knew hlf the story and now the tough part would come. "But with that, there came another little issue. You see, with that song you did, it got a lot of people's attention. And nearly recording studio in the country wants to sign you to big, solo contract." **

**The smile on Theodore's face has disappeared as he realizes the seriousness of the matter as he looks around at his peers.**

**The amount of money you helped us make...is nothing compared to what these people are offering for you to sing for them now." Dave said in a very serious, almost robotic tone.**

**"Cool! You're like walking gold bro!" Alvin called out, realizing what the talk was about. It actually wasn't near as bad as he thought at first. But that didn't seem to improve Theodore's esteem, in fact the opposite effect happened. **

**"But...but what did you tell them?" Theodore said with sort of panic to him.**

**"I didn't tell them anything. And that's why I wanted have this talk. I decided that since it's your future, and this is a real big decision... I'm gonna let you decide what you wanna do." Dave answered. Theodore's face could have wrote a thousand expressions, it was like one after another. Theodore looked around at his brothers and friends who were quick to be by his side and back to Dave.**

**"Now I'm not going to force to choose one or the other, because this is a big desicion. But whatever you decide, we'll support you." Dave said to his son with such love and care. Theodore still unsure though looked down at his feet.**

**"I don't know Dave." Theodore said. "I...I wanted to spend more time with everybody, with you. With all of you and you..." Pointing to each of them as he spoke. "...but I would be crazy to turn this down wouldn't I?" He continued with gloom.**

**"I'm not going to tell you "you'd be crazy"." Dave reasoned.**

**"But you just did..." Theodore whined.**

**Dave didn't get what he meant as Theodore plopped of the couch and started walking off to their bedroom by himself as the others looked on.**

**"Theo come back! We'll help get through this!" Alvin called out to him.**

**But Theodore didn't respond, nor did he turn around to even let them know he heard the comment. Eleanor then jumped off the couch and followed him back as it looked like tears were starting to form in his eyes.**

**"Theodore wait..." Eleanor pleaded to her friend. Her best friend.**

**It was the only chipmunk he would stop and turn around for as he did, she saw the tears swelling up in him. She pulled him in and gave him a big hug to try and comfort him. **

**"I don't know what to do..." Theodore said with whispers.**

**"I know..." Eleanor's comfort was so sweet to her counterpart.**

**"Eleanor...If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?" Theodore asked her, holding her hands.**

**"Of course Theodore...I always have..." Eleanor responded to her. **

**Theodore slowly pulled and held both her hands as they looked eye to eye.**

**"Should I do this?" Theodore asked with eyes wide staring straight into her pupils with green iris. Eleanor almost knew that question was coming, but she still had to think of the right thing to say. But deep down she knew what the right answer was as Theodore waited for her answer.**

**"Yes...I think you should." Theodore looked dejected but still had a smile on his face, he knew he could trust Eleanor to be honest with him, even in the hardest of conditions.**

**"You have a special gift Theodore. A gift of bringing people together, a gift of people liking you, just by being you. You have a big heart Theodore, and you have the chance of a lifetime to show that heart, and love to many people." Eleanor said with great pride to her friend, Theodore almost blushed by her words, yet there was still something wrong.**

**"But...I don't wanna leave you." Theodore pleaded to her. Eleanor kinda giggled though, which he didn't expect.**

**"Theodore...as long as I'm right there..." She poked him in his chest pointing to his heart which Theodore giggled being ticklish. "I never will leave you, just like you'll always be in mine." Eleanor smiled hoping that her demeanor would crack a smile to Theodore. Theodore looked down with a shy smile kinda blushing at the sound of her words.**

**"Well, we should get some sleep. Good night Theodore." Eleanor said to him.**

**"Good night Eleanor." Theodore responded back with a hug good night.**

_There's Chapter 5. Chapter 6 Coming soon..._


	6. The Decision

All characters go to their respective owners. Here's Chapter 6. The most important yet.

_Chapter 6: The Desicion_

**That night was a hard one to get through. Ironically the only ones sleeping were Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin sat up in his bed and peeked down at his sleeping younger brother, he couldn't imagine what he was going through. If what Ian said was true, nearly every recording company wanted Theodore for a solo contract minced of the song he sang. Alvin jumps off his bed and then peeks up at Simon's bed, surprising to him to see his eyes open. Simon looked over at him almost glad to know he wasn't only one awake.**

**"Can't sleep either huh?" Alvin asked over to his brother who gave a shake of the head so not to wake the others. The two of them looked up at bottom of Theodore's bunk hearing his gentle snoozing.**

**"How can he possibly sleep?" Alvin asked to himself more than Simon.**

**"Beats me." Said a voice. Alvin and Simon turned to see Brittney and Jeanette hop onto their bunk as well and the four of them kinda sat in a circle only occassionally making eye contact with each other not exactly sure what to say to each other. They were all in a difficult spot for sure.**

**"I don't know what to feel." Alvin started out breaking the silence as the others looked over. "I mean...I'm happy for Theodore, but at the same time I feel..." Alvin stopped as he either couldn't think of the word to say or just didn't have the heart to say it.**

**"Jealous?" Simon blurted out. The word hit hard, but as usual to Alvin, Simon hit the nail on the head. Though Alvin, like Alvin would try to change it where it wasn't like that.**

**"No...well...kinda...yeah...I mean...that was supposed to be all of us...and I went and blew it for you guys. Got us grounded." But in the end, it sounded like jealousy. In their own way did they all feel jealous?**

**"I'm not really jealous...I'm more...worried than anything." Simon said to the others.**

**"I am too." Jeanette agreed. Alvin didn't understand though.**

**"Worried? What's there to worry about?" Alvin said with arms extended in uncertain.**

**"Uh...think about it Alvin." Brittney told him. Alvin despite being told by all three of them that it was easy to figure out, couldn't figure it out. Simon was quick to come to Alvin's mental aid.**

**"He's our little brother Alvin." Simon explained "Have you even imagined us not be being there for him when he may need us? Him needing advice and us not being there to give any. Can he handle the pressure by himself?" Alvin could tell by Simon's voice that he was clearly concerned at the matter at hand. **

**"But Ian would be with him?" Alvin said thinking that would be a calming point. Wrong...**

**"That makes me even more worried..." Brittney coldly said as she litterly got a chill just saying his name. It was clear that Brittney never trusted Ian, even though it had been nearly a year since Ian came back to help them. Old habits died hard in Brittney's mind and Ian would still be up to no good. **

**"Guys relax, we don't even know if he'll say yes." Alvin said, he was right and the others looked to each other agreeing. " Besides, look at Eleanor...she should be the most worried of all of us. And she's as sound asleep as he is. I think we all need to just get a grip here." Alvin may have been slightly jealous of the matter at hand, but the last thing was, was worried.**

**"Alvin's right. Maybe we're getting a little crazy over this. I think we should all just get some sleep." Simon said. With that, they started to get off the bed and all began to head to their beds to try and get some sleep. Jeanette begins to walk off as Brittney hops off and then stops and turns back around to Alvin and Simon.**

**"You know, I'm glad you two are worried." Jeanette told them. Alvin and Simon look at Jeanette with uneasiness. They weren't sure about that statement. "Because it shows how much you care for him...Good night guys."**

**"Night Jeanette." Simon responded.**

**"Night..." Alvin followed. Simon and Alvin take one more glance to each other before deciding to turn in for the night. Even if they still couldn't sleep, to at least try to.**

**The next morning had finally come after what seemed like an eternity of a night. The other chipmunks were trying all morning to figure out what Theodore had decided on, but he stayed in their bedroom all morning and Eleanor wouldn't let them come in. Which led to them asking her also thinking that she knew what he decided on also. Dave at times was even tempted to find out, he found it weird that even he wasn't told by his "son" what he had chose. By the time lunch rolled around is when they would all find out, for it was when Ian arrived again to hear the news. Dave answered the door and greeted Ian like old times almost as if there were never any tension.**

**"Sup Dave...so where's the little guy?" Ian asked dying to find out what the desicion was.**

**"He's in his room," Dave said pointing back behind him. "We haven't seen him all morning."**

**"So what's he decided?" Ian asked another question. The million dollar question persay.**

**"We don't know, he didn't tell any of us." Dave answered again.**

**"Ohh, the suspense." Ian said rubbing his hands together.**

**"Eleanor? Is Theodore still in there? Tell him that Ian's here." Dave called out across the house.**

**"Okay..." Eleanor cracked open the door slightly to look in. "Theodore...everyone's ready." Eleanor called into their room.**

**Everybody soon sees Theodore's green suitcase come out as he pushes it out into the halfway and he then walks out from behind it and looks out at everyone. He then grabs Eleanor by her hand though he seems ashamed to look his family directly as he looks down at the floor.**

**"I talked last night to Eleanor about what I should do. And I decided...that I should go." Theodore told them all. The words seemed to suck the air out of everybody, except for Ian that is. The other chipmunks walked up to him, not sure what to say or how to say it.**

**"Why Theodore? We don't need the money..." Alvin reasoned with him. Theodore just shook his head.**

**"I'm not doing it for the money..." Theodore said with no hesitation.**

**"Then what are you doing it for?" Brittney asked along.**

**"I'm doing it because..." Theodore stopped as he looks over to Eleanor who smiles to him softly, she is trying to hold her feelings in also. "because someone told me that we all have a special gift inside. We have a gift of making people happy, of putting smiles on people's faces. To me that's a greater gift than all the money in the world." Simon walks up to him and puts a paw on his shoulder.**

**"If that's your reason..." Simon began. "It is" Theodore said with a nod.**

**"Then we're proud of you." Simon finished. Simon pulls Theodore in for a big hug and all the others join in too, Eleanor looks on as he other four surround Theodore almost like they never want to let go as their feelings and emotions were starting to get the better of them. Alvin and Simon put a paw on each of his shoulders and led him to the door where Ian and Dave are. Theodore looks up at Dave who gets down on a knee and Theo jumps up onto it. **

**"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Dave looked to his son which he gave a silent nod. "Come here..."**

**Dave picks up Theodore and wraps him up tight as the two embrace while the rest of them look on. When the two let go, Dave picks up Theodore's bag and carries both of them out to Ian's limo as the others follow out.**

_I could stay awake_

_Just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life_

_In this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'll miss you Theo _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you Theo_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**Theodore gets in Ian's Limo and jumps up in the back as he waves to his brothers and friends. Eleanor then blows him a kiss which Theodore then draws out a heart on the back window that Eleanor sees right before they turn off into the distance. The rest of the family watches as if time had passed in an eternity.**

**"Alright Theo...whoa whoa, buckle up. Don't want ya to get hurt." Ian said with concern.**

**"Oh, uh okay." Theodore answered a bit startled to Ian. Theodore tried to reach the buckle but he was just too short to reach, after a couple seconds Ian noticed it.**

**"Oh here, I'll get it for ya." Theodore sat back down in the seat as Ian put the seat belt on and fastening it up and giving Theodore a gentle pat on his stomach smiling which Theodore surprisingly enjoyed. He had never seen this side of Ian before and never knew how much he cared for them when Ian would actually put his mind in the right place.**

**"Ian...how big could I be doing this?" Theodore said twiddling his thumbs not sure if it was too soon to ask such a question.**

**"Well beats me. If you keep eating sweets and don't exercise you..." Ian looked down and saw Theodore had a very pouty looking face. Wrong thing to say for Ian, Strike one. "Oh, that-that's not what you meant...Honestly...the sky's the limit. You're already a superstar, but you're special Theo. You're different from the others."**

**"Different?" Theodore asked with curiosity. Little Theodore was called many things by many people, but one word that was never said to him was "different". Theodore wasn't sure how to take being called different.**

**"You see Theo, you connect with people...in ways that the others don't. You expressed your feelings and care through that song you sang, and it showed people not to be afraid of who they are and to just be yourself." Ian told him. If Theodore didn't know better, he would have almost thought that Ian had read from a script and memorized it. But was Ian right? Did little Theodore connect with people in a way that the others didn't? Theodore relaxed back in the comfy seat thinking of what Ian said which Ian smiled to him.**

**"Wow, that's pretty cool." Theodore joyfully remarked.**

**"Sure is." Ian answered with a trissure cat grin. **

**XXXXX**

**A while later Theodore is sitting on top of a business table when someone shoves a ton of dollar bills in his direction as he's in shock as he looks up to Ian who then looks down to him.**

**"Sure is." Ian told him again as he looked over to the young chipmunk.**

**Over and over again on a different table people in suits are shown dropping tons of money onto the as everytime Theo looks up at Ian as every time it happens he is in more disbelief. All Ian can do is smile.**

**"Are you kidding me? I've had five companies just today offer me five times that. Step up. Right Theo?" Ian said looking down at him as he looked nervous being put on the spot looking at business men tugging his collar to gulp.**

**"Uh...W-What he said." Theodore stuttering to the end and the suits looked up at Ian and nodded.**

**By the end of the night Dave and Ian were on the phone talking about how the negotiations went, the pep in Ian's voice told Dave right out front that something big happened yet again.**

**"Dave, he is walking gold. You wouldn't believe what these idiots are offering for this little guy. I took it as soon as they laid it down." Ian stated as the talk looks to be continuing on as he gives a fist pump to the side of Theodore's cheek which Theodore smiles back.**

**"Well that's great Ian, what's the contract like?" Dave asks curiously.**

**"Well, It's a five year contract and..." Ian started as Dave then stopped him hearing those first handfull of words.**

**"Five years? Ian we've got a Farewell Show with all of them, the whole point was to get them out of the spotlight before it consumed their lives."**

**"I know Dave...I know, but the money was too good to pass up, and they wouldn't give the money without the years." Ian reasoned back.**

**"Was the money that important Ian? How much could they possibly offer?" Dave asks through the phone, and the look on Dave's face shows that Ian has told him off audio, the reaction to the news caused Dave to drop the phone leaving it dangling on the cord, Ian tries to check and see if he's still there as suddenly he hears the tone as Dave just hangs up. Ian turns off his cell and looks down at Theodore.**

**"So how did he take it?" Theodore wondered.**

**"I think he took it well." Ian smiled down to him which Theodore got very excited not knowing that Dave didn't even answer to it.**

**Back home Dave was walking over to the couch as he was still thinking of the number that Ian told him, Dave then sat down on the couch and buried his hands in his face as the others ran in and saw Dave.**

**"Uh Dave..." Simon tried to get his attention.**

**"Yoo-Hoo Dave!" Eleanor waved her hand around.**

**Alvin jumped up by his arm and screamed his name in his ear which woke him out of his state.**

**"What's wrong David, did you have some Moonshine?" Alvin asked him.**

**"No and that's not funny Alvin." Dave said agressively but he quickly rid the tone. "I just got off the phone with Ian." Which got all of their attention.**

**"Was it about Theodore?" Eleanor asked with sudden anticipation.**

**"Yep, everything went...great. Theodore's been signed to a...big...major...solo contract." Dave said uneasiness pausing quite often and at the end which got the kid's attention.**

**"So how much, it can't be worth that much?" Alvin shrugged off jumping on his shoulder. Dave paused at looked at Alvin with a "Don't be so sure about that." reaction. **

**"It's worth...One Hunderd Million Dollars." It looked like all of their jaws dropped in complete shock as Dave looked over at Alvin who was on his shoulder had his jaw wide open staring blankly at nothing.**

**"Ho-ly nuts..." Alvin slurred. All of their reactions...**

_There's Chapter 6. Chapter 7 Coming Soon._


	7. The Aftermath

**_Happy Easter to all and thank you to all who read or reviewed so far. Here is Chapter 7, as usual all rights go to their respective owners._**

_Chapter 7: The Aftemath_

**Day had turned into night and as Dave and Eleanor were helping make dinner, the others were sitting on the couch staring straight ahead. No one knew what to say or even how to say it if they did. None of the furry singers could possibly fathom what their brother and/or friend had just done. It was like winning the lottery, over and over again. After several minutes, Alvin was the first to break the silence.**

**"I still can't believe what I heard." Alvin stated still blankly staring at the TV.**

**"One hundred million dollars...that's a lot of toaster waffles." Brittney imagined to herself.**

**"How did he do it?" Jeanette was next in line with the drone like reaction as they were all completely mindboggled.**

**"And to think, it's all because of you." Simon finished up pointing over to Alvin which Alvin looked over in partial disbelief.**

**"Um, what exactly did I do Simon?" Alvin confusingly asked his older brother.**

**"Put two and two together Alvin; you got all of us in trouble, you got us all grounded, Theodore sings a song,Theodore becomes a superstar. That could have been all of us." Simon stated leaning back on the couch. Something though didn't seem right. Jeanette felt she needed to give her opinion.**

**"I don't know Simon, we've been singing together for years." **

**"Yeah..." Brittney added on. "And together we never got approached with something like that." Alvin was trying to put the pieces together, but it was like the puzzle kept falling apart in his hands. Every answer they could come up with made zero sense, and none of them could figure it out.**

**Meanwhile Eleanor was standing on a stool in the kitchen stirring a pot of soup as Dave was looking in the cubbard grabbing some crackers for the kids to eat with.**

**"I'm so proud of Theodore." Eleanor said so happily.**

**"I am too, it's just, I never expected anything like this to happen." Dave replied back not in a fun or cheerful way though which Eleanor noticed and she turned around hopped on the table as he sat down on the chair next to it.**

**"Dave, is something bothering you?" Eleanor put her paws on his hand in concern.**

**"Well kinda yeah. It's just, I decided to end the shows because Theodore told me that he didn't really want to do them anymore. Now not only is Theodore gonna be doing all of that again, but he'll doing them by himself. I'm not sure if he realizes what may come of this." Dave gave his reason and Eleanor understood, but at the same time she did convince Theodore that it was the right thing to do and that he did it for the right reasons, then it was a good thing.**

**"If I know Theodore, I know he's not doing it for himself; he's doing it for others. I know if Theodore can put a smile on someone's face, that he would be happy no matter what he does." Eleanor responded back, Dave thought hard about it and nodded.**

**"That sounds just like Theodore..." As Dave stands up, "and it sounds like yourself too... maybe that's why you two are made for each other." Dave said with a smile.**

**"Thanks Dave." Eleanor smiled back. **

**While the conversation was going on, Alvin couldn't help but listen in. Alvin couldn't understand how one little talk between Theodore and Eleanor would convince him from not wanting to sing anymore to going out on his own. Does Theodore care that much for Eleanor that one talk would convince him to set out, but then why would he leave her, and with only a single night to think about it? Wasn't Eleanor the reason he wanted to stop and stay in the first place? After while Britney noticed that something was on Alvin's mind and snapped him out of it the only way Britney would do so to Alvin, bonking him on the head.**

**"Ow, what's you do that for?" Alvin complained rubbing his head.**

**"I was tying to get you to stop thinking Alvin, it hurts my head." Brittney answered.**

**"Not as much as it hurts mine." Alvin sarcastically said.**

**That night everyone was in sleeping well, all except for Alvin who couldn't sleep a wink. He couldn't help but wonder about his younger brother, he peeked over out the window to see the cloudless, stary sky and couldn't help but sigh.**

**"I wonder if Theodore's looking at the stars tonight? I hope he's not worrying about us." Alvin said with another sigh to himself before tucking himself in and trying to get to sleep.**

**Meanwhile at Ian's estate, Theodore was about to go to bed also, but Theodore was also looking at the stars. Not with concern though as Alvin and his friends may have thought, he actually felt quite happy. Theodore then sighed as he gazed upon the stars and moon.**

**"I hope they're not worrying about me..." With that Theodore jumped up into bed and cuddled up in his nice comfy regular size bed that was made for him to give him plenty of room to sleep.**

**Alvin soon realized that trying to sleep was hopeless, he jumped off his bed and went over to the window to look at the sky. Alvin would be the first to say to anyone that he wasn't much of a stargazer by any means, but ever since Theodore left, something about the stars interested him. He wondered why some of the stars in the sky were brighter than others and ironically in his mind, the stars in the sky reminded him of all of them. In their own way, they were stars too afterall. For years, Alvin was the brightest star of all, he was on top of the world...untouchable. But then in the blink of an eye, everything changed. Now as Theodore began to shine brighter and brighter, he felt that had become duller and dimmer to his brother's shine. Was Alvin really jealous of his brother? While Alvin was deep in thought, someone walked up behind him. It was Brittney as she sat down next to him, though he didn't even seem to notice.**

**"Alvin what's wrong? It's not like you to be thinking so much." Britney questioned to her alike counterpart. Alvin slightly chuckled at the notice.**

**"It's not like you to care either." Alvin responded back to her. **

**"Perhaps. We all seem to be acting a bit different." Brittney pondered as Alvin stuck the remark hard on her.**

**"I'm sorry Brit...I'm just so upset with myself." Alvin said in a gentler tone.**

**"Really? Why?" Britney said with care.**

**"My brother's getting the chance of a lifetime; I should feel happy for him and all I can think about is myself. I feel like that dim looking star up there" Alvin said pointing to a star near the moon they both could barely see. "...fading away into nothing while Theo gets brighter right next to me." Alvin continued then pointing to the star next to the one he claimed himself to be which looked twice as bright as "himself".**

**"That's so selfish of me." Alvin spilled his guts right to Brittney, probably the only one that he would have. Brittney really didn't know what to say**

**"I'll leave you alone Alvin." Britney then stood up. "If you want me to." And she began to walk off when Alvin called her name which she stopped.**

**"I need to ask you something..." Alvin swayed trying to keep Brittney by his side which she then walked back over sat on the desktop looking to him as he was still looking out the window. "What is it Alvin?" Brittney asked him.**

**"Well, I noticed how close Theodore and Eleanor were getting and I got to thinking..." Alvin started which Brittney in a joking way. "More thinking?" Alvin turned to her with a look and then back to the window. "...how come we never got that close?" Alvin looked back asking her straight up.**

**Brittney was put on the spot, but she knew Alvin was being open to her. She only felt she owned it to him to be open back, in fact to Alvin, he wouldn't have expected anything left.**

**"Well Alvin, It's hard to be with someone close when they feel they're better than you." Brittney replied back which Alvin looked back at the response and looked back to her and held her hand.**

**"Is that how you think about me?" Alvin asked another question.**

**"Of course I do..." Brittney said, slowly pulling her hand away from Alvin. "And I know it's how you feel about me too... Isn't it?" Brittney knew what the answer was as Alvin just hung his head. "And that's why we're just not meant for each other Alvin." Brittney's only response afterwards was to tell Alvin good night and head back to bed.**

**Alvin was beggining to learn the hard way that living on top of the world only makes the crash down to earth that much harder, he began to realize why Dave wanted to get them away from the spotlight when they were young rather than wait until it was too late and became too much to bare. That was just one of the reasons Alvin loved Dave was that he was willing to help them learn it rather than live it. And just the thought that he's brother could endure that...**

_There's Chapter 7. Chapter 8 Coming Soon. Thanks for reading._


	8. Making a Teddy Tough

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, it means a whole lot. As always all rights of characters go to their respective owners. Here's Chapter 8 of Chipmunks 4. **

_Chapter 8: Making a Teddy Tough_

**The sun was shining bright at the Hawke estate as Ian was waiting for his little money maker to arise. Theodore came slowly walking in wiping the sleep from his eyes into the living room as he gazed in awe of where a whole breakfast was made as Ian was sitting by the huge feast.**

**"Ready to eat little guy?" Ian looked over as Theodore's eyes wide open with his tounge hanging out as he ran over.**

**"OH BOY! Is this all for me?" Theodore asks, watering tounge and all as he jumped onto the table, seeing pancakes and waffles clear over his head. **

**"Absolutely! Gotta keep my little man happy. And when it comes to you, that's real easy to do." Ian said with a slight chuckle as Theodore walked up. The smell was like Theodore had died and gone to heaven.**

**Within seconds the two had a stack of pancakes and waffles as they looked at each other and clapped their hands together and rubbed them side to side as Ian looked down ready to say something. **

**"Theo before you dig in, can you..." Ian stopped as he looked up to already see Theodore had stuffed half a flapjack into his mouth with his cheeks as full as they could be looking up at Ian looking innocent and shy. "Never mind that, can you bring the syrup over little guy?" **

**"Mmmm...Mo pay." Theodore said with his mouth full which home with Dave he would have never done, but feeling Ian would have cared less, he did so. Theodore then waddled over to the giant syrup bottom that was twice his size as he tried to lift it up failing to do so, trying again not even budging it in the least. "Ian, I-I can't move it." Ian though didn't feel like moving.**

**"Well uh, tell him to get it for ya." Ian pointed out pointing to his head butler who was just staring away. Theodore hopped over trying to get his attention which finally after some time, he looks down at the chipmunk.**

**"Um, hi. Could you help me get the syrup please?" Theodore asked with charm which all the butler did was laugh under his breath.**

**"Get it yourself pipsqueak..." The butler snarled and then looked back where he was looking which Theodore turned to Ian who didn't take to kindly what had happened.**

**"Here Theo, maybe you should try it like this..." Ian said as he walked over to his butler as Theodore observed on. "Look you idiot! My little superstar here is making one hundred million dollars and demands respect. And he's going to be here quite a lot, so you had better treat him with respect, or you'll out on the streets, you got that?" The demeanor of Ian's voice made Theodore tremble a bit. Ian's butler after said chat was more than happy to grab syrup bottle and pick up Theodore in the process and did his assignment. **

**"There you go little guy, you should start talking like that." Ian said pouring the syrup on his breakfast.**

**"But...that sounds mean Ian." Theodore's answer made Ian shake his head and he put the syrup bottle and stood up. He felt the time was now to begin to teach Theodore the School of Hard Knocks. **

**"Theo I gotta shoot straight with ya. People are gonna try to take advantage of you in the world if you're not able to stand up for yourself. Now before you had your friends to back you up, but alone, you're gonna have to toughen up to take everything that comes at you." Ian resighted to his little money maker. Theodore pondered at the thought of everything as he wasn't sure how he should do so. Of all the words that people used to describe him, tough...no where to be found.**

**"But how do I do that Ian?" Theodore asked, his bushy tail wagging in the process. Ian put a hand on his chin to think about what do about it. He then snapped his finger and got an idea.**

**Meanwhile at the Sevilles, everyone was settling in for the morning. Simon and Jeanette were spending some time with each other as Eleanor and Brittney were walking down the hallway in conversation. The house just felt empty without their young sibbling there, even if he wasn't as rowdy and rambuntious as Alvin, or smart and proper as Simon. Just not feeling his warmness around the house made them feel bare, even not hearing the sound of him asking for more food at the table for breakest a while ago. To them it would be hard for him not being there. Simon was glazing into the new Music Video of Theodore's song like it was nothing for it seemed like hours until Jeanette snapped him out of it calling his name next to him which he looked over to her.**

**"You're really worried about him aren't you?" Jeanette asked him.**

**"Yeah, I am. And it's only the first day." Simon said putting a paw on the side of his face. Simon always believed he could find a way to make things right, but never before had he felt so helpless. He saw his brother disappear in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. "It's kinda funny actually, Theodore left to make people happy, and yet that's the last thing I feel." Jeanette placed her hand on his shoulder.**

**"Don't worry Simon, I'm sure you'll feel better in time." Jeanette stated in a soothing, comforting voice.**

**"Y-You know you're right. I-I just need to clear my head and think about something else, but what?" Simon wondered to himself, with that Jeanette placed her hand on his hand which got his attention and the two looked at each other as Jeanette gave a smile to him which he returned it. **

**Meanwhile back in the hallway, Brittney was talking to Eleanor about what happened two nights ago when herself and Theodore talked about his decision. **

**"Now be honest with me Ellie, were you happy when Theodore left?" Brittney was always one to ask tough questions, it didn't matter to who. Eleanor though never shyed away from those questions, much like she didn't when Theodore asked her that night.**

**"Of course I was, I was the one that said he should go. Why would you ask me that?" Eleanor had to admit she was a little miffed at the question. She got the feeling during breakfast that all of them felt she was holding her real feelings in. But that wasn't the case at all.**

**"But you two were getting so close, the song he sang he made for you afterall. Why wouldn't you tell him to stay?" Brittney said in all seriousness. Eleanor wasn't phased though, she knew that none of them understood where she was coming from.**

**"This wasn't about me Brit, using my feelings to make him stay would have been so selfish. You know that's not who I am Brit." Eleanor was about to walk off until Brittney gently stopped, she wanted to ask her one more question.**

**"Eleanor, if Theodore had chose to stay..." She hesitated but then continued. "would you have thought Theodore was being selfish...for choosing you over everyone else?" Eleanor turned her head slightly to turn around.**

**"Maybe..." Eleanor honestly responded. "But Theodore's not selfish either." Eleanor said hanging her head slightly.**

**"And that's why he left?" Brittney partly finished the sentence.**

**"And that's why he left." Eleanor repeated her. "And that's why I care for him so much...and...and that's why I miss him." She sniffled as Brittney pulled her in for a hug as she hated to see her sister in pain like this. Brittney hated to see her sisters in emotional pain much more than physical pain, physical pain would go away after while and be good as new, but emotional pain could linger and never go away. Brittney had always made it clear to Theodore to never hurt Eleanor in any way, but Brittney couldn't help but to feel just as much sorry for him as Eleanor. The sheer fact that Theodore's love song which was meant to bring he and Eleanor closer together ultimately caused him to drift away from everyone he cared for.**

**"I'm sorry Ellie." Brittney told her with eyes closed. **

**"It's okay. I'm happy as long as I know he's happy." Eleanor said.**

**Meanwhile back at Ian's estate, Theodore is standing in front of a mirror gritting his teeth growling at himself in his high pitched voice trying to look at intimidating as he can, but even doing that he looked as cute and cuddlely as can be. Every time little Theo would turn around to Ian thinking he did such a great job, but every time Ian could only shake his head. After many times and as many failures, Theodore gave a moopy look and looked at himself in the mirror again.**

**"Oh it's no use. I just can't look tough." Theodore mooped sticking his hand out at the mirror touching his reflection. Ian decided to go a different route at the matter.**

**"Well, looking tough may not be your style." Ian reasoned with him as he paced around which made Theodore lay on his back staring at the ceiling.**

**"Being anything tough may not be my style." Theodore whined starting to feel depressed, Ian definetely didn't want to lose Theodore so early on or else he knew he wouldn't stand a chance on the big stage, he knew he had to find a way to get him motivated.**

**"Theo? Have you ever been upset?" Ian asked him as Theodore began to think about it peeking over in Ian's general direction. He paused before sitting up looking down at his feet kind of swaying slightly back and forth.**

**"Uh huh." Theodore quietly responded.**

**"Who were you upset at?" Ian quickly followed feeling that got an answer that could led him somewhere.**

**"Alvin..." Theodore regretingly replied back which got Ian's attention. Now he felt he was really getting somewhere, he could tell in Theodore's voice that he hadn't talked about this to anyone and tried to dig as far in as he could.**

**"Really?" Ian asked with intrige. "What for?" **

**"When Alvin found out we weren't doing shows anymore, he...blamed it on me." Theodore remorsely said over to Ian.**

**"Ouch...some brotherly love that was." Ian told him as he sat down right behind Theodore who was cupping his hands together starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Theo...show me what Alvin said to you?" Theodore turned around as he was unsure if he should or not, but Theodore began to walk up to Ian who leaned in to see what Theodore was going to do. Just then Theodore grabbed Ian by the collar of his shirt and Theodore had an angry look on face.**

**"This is all your fault Theodore! How could you do this? Don't you know it's about me? Me me me, not you! Don't you know that I'm better...than you?" Theodore paused before saying the last few words as he realized what had happened as he looked to Ian who was concerned. Did Theodore pretending to be Alvin find the toughness that he needed, the toughness he felt he never had? Was this what he really needed to do though? Theodore turned around away from Ian as he could feel himself sweating.**

**"Is that how you think he feels about you?" Ian asked him as Theodore was starting to shake a bit, he can't believe what he just said.**

**"I-I don't know, I shouldn't have said it..." Theodore dropped down as Ian walked back over to him.**

**"Look it's alright buddy." Ian said as he actually pulled the young chipmunk in his grasp and gave him a sight confort hug which surprised Theodore, it was the last thing he expected. "Sometimes we say things we don't mean." **

**Theodore listened closely to the words. He noticed that Ian called him "buddy", just like Alvin did after their argument. It was possible that Alvin didn't mean what he said, he did apoligize to him after all, but knowing Alvin, nothing was a certain. **

**It was amazing to all of them how quickly they felt their lives were changing. Brittney realizing first hand at Eleanor's worries of Theodore that Alvin being Alvin was better than no Alvin at all. Sure Alvin had his times where he was completely absurd with ridiculous ideas, like getting them all grounded in the first place. But Alvin not being like that would just make life just... boring, Brittney had begun to regret what she had said last night to Alvin and she felt she needed to talk to him about it some more. She approached the bedroom when she heard a voice in a weird way; it was clearly Alvin, but she couldn't figure out what he was doing what was going on. Brittney cracked the door to peek in to observe what was going on and found Alvin standing in the middle of the room with gobs and gobs of crumpled up paper. Brittney's eyes widened at what was going on; Alvin was trying to make a song just like Theodore did, but after trying to sing a couple words he would write down, he would crumple that sheet up and toss it to the ever growing pile of paper and took a deep sigh, it was clear that everything that Alvin had come up with in his head just wasn't good enough. Brittney decided it was time to make her move and head in. Brittney opened the door and Alvin jolted around and felt caught red-clad-handed.**

**"What were you doing Alvin?" Brittney slyly asked with a look that almost dared Alvin to lie to her. Sure enough.**

**"Oh, I was-uh getting ready for a big paper fight." Alvin said with a chuckle afterward pushing back some papers with the back of his foot, realizing very quickly that Brittney wasn't falling for that nonsense, he gulped very loudly and sheeply grinned. Brittney walked over to a paper wad and looked at it as Alvin buried his hands in his face in embarrasment as she began to read it. **

**"Oh really, I guess sheets of paper like to be wrote to them that "Life is sweet when you are with me..." Brittney read one of the lyrics that Alvin had wrote on the sheets as Alvin turned as red as his shirt. "Why would you throw this away? This is sweet Alvin." Brittney told him which made him feel slightly better, but still embarrassed to the point that he turned away partily. **

**"It just doesn't feel like me." Alvin turned to say to her.**

**"Well who were you writing about?" Brittney asked picking up another sheet.**

**Alvin didn't answer though, all he did was studder and kick his feet under him. Brittney then turned to him try and figure out what was going on.**

**"Are these songs for me Alvin?" Brittney asked him placing a paw on his shoulder. Alvin struggled with what to say that he bobbed his head in what seemed a million directions.**

**"No..." Alvin weakly mumbled out. Brittney flinched a bit and looked back down at them again. It clearly wasn't the answer she was expecting, she had already planned her next statement on his answer.**

**"Then who are they for?" Brittney wondered aloudly. The look that Alvin gave to her was hard to explain, but it was clear that it wasn't good.**

**"Myself..." Alvin hunched over with a sigh. Brittney gave a depressed looked as Alvin continued to look away.**

**"Alvin, Theodore was able to make that song because he cared about who he wrote it for. You still don't care about anyone but yourself, and that's why nothing is good enough." Brittney told him in a very disappointed voice that only made him feel more gloomy than before. "I was going to apoligize to you about what I said last night...but now I see there's no reason to." With that Brittney walked back out of the room with Alvin's head still down.**

**"I'm sorry Brit..." Alvin mumbled in a mono tone voice. Brittney stopped and turned her head to face him.**

**"I wish I could believe that Alvin." Brittney sadly responded and then proceeded to walk out. Alvin was left alone to gather himself. It seemed that words were hard to capture, either for a song meant for no one or to say what he truely felt for his friend. Alvin did care for Brittney, he always did; but what she said from last night stuck with him. "It's hard to care for someone when you feel you're better than them." **

**Who did Alvin care about more? Brittney, his family, or himself?**

**During this Dave had just come off the phone with someone as he walked up to the couch where Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor were.**

**"I got great news guys." Dave announced to the kids which they turned.**

**"What's up Dave?" Simon asked.**

**"We've got a big press conference tomorrow morning for our Farewell Concert, and I just got off the phone with Ian, Theodore's going to be able to come too." Dave said with delight which put a look of joy on all their faces.**

_There's Chapter 8. Chapter 9 Coming Soon._


	9. Conferences and Conflicts

**Chapter 9 coming right up, it seem that things are starting to heat up. What is going to happen next? As always, everything I've written belongs to their respective owners. Here is Chapter 9.**

_Chapter 9: Conference and Conflicts_

**While Ian was off taking care of personal matters for Theodore's commitments, Theodore was able to join his friends for the interviews which made things go easier for the majority of them. It was a constant of camera flashing and media wanting their questions asked. Dave would point to a certain person and they proceed.**

**One reporter stepped up onto the podium. "How have the chipmunks themselves taken the news of a final show?" **

**"It was a bit rocky at first, but they seem to have taken it well." Dave answered as Alvin looked up at him. Deep down he knew Dave should say it, but Alvin was still far from thrilled about. The look he had on his face seem to get a reporter's attention. "Is that true Alvin?" Dave snapped down at Alvin almost mentally telling him to just say "yes", regardless of what he felt.**

**"Uh...yes, that is true." Alvin responded to the reporter. All of them all did a sigh of relief as they all feared Alvin may blow his mind with the media watching. The last thing they wanted was bad publicity before their last show. **

**A female reporter then stepped up and seemed to be very excited to ask her series of questions. "Yes good morning, my question is for Theodore, word has gone around quickly on the major contract you signed..." The reported continued as Theodore looked back and forth to friends and Dave with an uneasy half smile as Alvin would give him a bit of fist nudge as if trying to tell him to relax a little. "How has your life changed these first couple days?" She finished.**

**Theodore first looked up at Dave if he was allowed to answer the question and Dave looked to him and gave a head gesture in the reporter's direction telling him that it was okay to answer. Theodore smiled and leaned to the mike. **

**"Oh it's been crazy. But, I'm really happy to be back home." Theodore said with a smile which put a smile on the rest of them. This clearly wasn't having any effect on him. He was the same Theodore, the same Theodore they all cared for, and they were all very happy. **

**After a couple hours, the conference was over. The Sevilles had just gotten done the big interview leading into the final concert coming in three weeks time and some of the kids to say the least, were bored out of their minds.**

**"Boy...interviews are boring, they don't let you have any fun." Alvin moaned in a complete drone like voice. Dave was starting to get annoyed as Alvin was beggining to act a bit pouty for an hour now.**

**"Well get used to them, we're going to have a lot more at this rate." Dave said back to him in a semi-serious tone, which made Alvin give a loud groan.**

**"Alvin, if we didn't do these conferences, no one would know when our last show is." Simon condoned him putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Simon...we have millions of fans, I'm sure they would know when our "last" show is." Alvin pointed out in a fairly snobby voice.**

**"Will you guys cut it out, not now." Dave scolded. "Just stay here and get along while I get everything packed up." **

**Dave grabbed his keys as they were about to call it a day and head home. Alvin may have come off snobby, but in a way he was right. But at the same time in Dave's mind, any press was good press. **

**"No problem Dave, you can trust me." Alvin called out as Dave was almost out of sight.**

**"HA! Joke of the Year!" Brittney laughed out which Alvin slightly looked over at her.**

**"I'll have you know that..." Alvin stopped. "Hello..." **

**Just then a very attractive girl with wavy blond hair ran up to the chipmunks with what looked like a rolled up poster in hand. **

**"Hi my name's Christina. And I just want to say that I'm a huge fan of yours." She called out kneeling down to them.**

**Alvin then nudged Brittney's shoulder. "Watch the skill and magic of "The Love Doctor", why thank you. We all try our best." Alvin said in a very dramatic voice walking up through the group of them.**

**"Great, well...I'm kinda embarrassed to say this, to a chipmunk and all." Christina said blushing. Alvin just shook his hands continuingto strut his stuff.**

**"No shame to be embarrassed at all Christina, fire away." Alvin said with a lot of poise and macho looking as slick as possible.**

**"Well...can I have your autograph Theodore?" Christina called out as she unfurled her Theodore poster for them to see.**

**"Absolu..Luu..Loo..Uhh..." Alvin's speech turned into a bunch of garbled, slurred, sounds as what he heard began to sink in as Brittney just looked at him. **

**"Sure." Theodore responded. Theodore proceeded to nudge Alvin aside who was still in a surled trance as Brittney was standing right next to him trying to contain herself.**

**"Well "Love Doctor", doesn't look like you have the skill or magic." Brittney mocked at him.**

**"Ahh...Uhh...Duuhhh." Alvin then fell over to the floor with foot twitching and tounge out as Theodore writes his name as best he can on her photoshopped Theodore picture and finished by drawing out an outline of his paw.**

**"There you go, I hope it's good enough." Theodore looked up at her with a smile.**

**"Oh my god, this is so cool. Thanks Theodore." Christina said. The jublilation on her face made Theodore feel so proud of himself as well the others. Christina then kisses him on the top of his head causing him to blush. She then sees Alvin on the floor and isn't sure what to say.**

**"Uh, is he alright?" She says pointing to him as it looks like a bit of drool is starting to come from his mouth, the others look on.**

**"He...is just fine." Simon waved it off as a usual scene Alvin would pull.**

**"Nothing but a sore ego." Jeanette concluded.**

**"And an empty brain." Brittney added on which brought a chuckle to most of them. **

**"Look, I have some friends who would love to meet you Theodore, is it all right for them to meet you too?" Christina said with a bunch of enthusium to her as the others were happy to one of their diehard fans.**

**Theodore looked over to his older brother with a slight smile who returned one back.**

**"Absoluetly. No problem at all." Simon answered for his brother which put a smile on his face as he looked up to her.**

**"Great!" She responded as she then turned around to the hallway. "Hey everybody. Look who's here!" Christina screamed.**

**Just then a crowd of twenty screaming teenage girls came running at the chipmunks at full speed. The others had no choice but to scatter as they were coming at them at break neck speed, Brittney had to pull Alvin out of the way by the hood of his shirt. Theodore was frozen as he didn't know what to do. Simon and the others looked on in horror as a slew of girls were going frantic surronding him as the crowd caught him completely by surprise.**

**"Theo! Are you okay!" Simon yelled out to his brother.**

**"Theodore!" Eleanor also.**

**They just saw a quick glance of him looking a little terrified as there were people everywhere in every direction. Simon knew they had to think fast or else he may get hurt.**

**"We gotta get him outta there." Simon told them. Simon and Brittney dashed into the crowd to help him as Alvin began to come to next to Jeanette.**

**"Uh, what's going on?" Alvin mumbled rubbing his head.**

**"Oh nothing?" Jeanette told him still looking on at the crowd.**

**"Nothing, those are some adoring fans waiting to see..." **

**Alvin's sentence was cut off as just then Simon and Brittney popped out of the crowd of girls with Theodore in each hand.**

**"RUUNNNNN!" Simon bellowed out to the others. The three started running towards Alvin and company as the girls starting running after them.**

**"Oh boy!" Alvin admitted out loud.**

**"RUN!" Jeanette repeating what Simon said seconds before.**

**All the chipmunks ran as fast as they could in a mad-dash as the parade of fans continued to follow in close pursuit.**

**"Wait Theodore Come Back!" Called out a random fan.**

**"Sorry! I think I hear a doughnut calling my name!" Theodore looked back saying continuing to run as fast as their little arms and legs could take them. The group turned the corner as they managed to get some distance as Dave began to walk back where they were wondering what was going on.**

**"I thought I told you guys to stay put?" Dave told them, but they didn't stop to listen.**

**"RUN!" They all screamed.**

**Dave looked up and saw the screaming crowd coming and Dave out of instinct grabbed five of them but unable to get Alvin, though he was more than fast enough to manage. Dave managed to get them out of the building in about a minute to his car and shut and locked the door as the group approached. Dave managed to drive off as they attempted to get in. **

**"Phew! Now I know how Justin Bieber feels!" Theodore whined completely exhausted. The others looked over at him completely tired not even able to answer him. Theodore looked a mess as it looked like some cheek pinchers were on hand and his fur was all ruffled as he was slightly trembling as Simon as trying to dust him off as everyone was completely out of breath.**

**"What in the world caused that?" Dave asked looking back in the rear view mirror slightly winded himself. Alvin wasted no time giving the answer.**

**"That would be everybody's favorite little solo artist..." Alvin answered.**

**"Lil' Wayne?" Theodore gulliably said. They all looked over at him.**

**"YOU!" The rest of them said. Theodore still had to think about it for a second.**

**"Oh...that makes sense..." He answered as Alvin just face palmed himself as the rest of them just rolled their eyes. Theodore may have hit it big in the fame department, but it certainly didn't help the gulliableness part. **

**Dave looked back again to the kids. "Is everybody alright?" The majority nodded their heads, but Theodore gave a slight, "I think so..." **

**"You think so?" Alvin questioned. "We nearly got ran over because of you...literally!" He called him out pointing at him, it was getting to the point that Alvin's emotions and ego were starting to get the better of him, and at the worst of times. **

**"Alvin..." Dave said. Alvin didn't listen though.**

**"I mean...who puts their friends and family in that position..." Alvin continued rambling.**

**"Alvin!" Dave repeated in a sharper tone, but Alvin still didn't shy away and kept pushing the issue.**

**"Do you realize what all of this is going to do to us?" Alvin still said over to him.**

**"ALVIN!" Alvin looked up thinking that Dave had said it, but he didn't. The others looked over at Theodore who screamed out at the top of his lungs still breathing heavy looking ashamed of what happened. Dave looked back at the rear view mirror as Simon gently put a paw on his shoulder to calm him down.**

**"I-I'm sorry! But wh-what do you want me to do about it?" Theodore asked Alvin with hard feelings and content.**

**"Well I..." Alvin started.**

**"Alvin!" Dave cut Alvin off, he had heard enough and didn't want matters getting any worse than what they were. "Just leave him alone...please?"**

**Alvin jolted back in the seat with his arms crossed as Simon and Eleanor looked at Theodore right arm that looked to have a small bruise on it. Alvin was starting to get irritated with this. Theodore had become a star, yet his family was still treating him like a munk in diapers. Alvin felt Theodore was getting enough attention as it was, and the others wouldn't even hear his side of the story. They may have been right to an extent, but Alvin knew he was right about this. Alvin could just see something was going to go wrong.**

_There's Chapter 9. Chapter 10 Coming Soon._


	10. What Should I Do? Part I

**Chapter 10 coming now, things were starting to heat up. What happens next. As always, everything belongs to their respective owners. Here's Chapter 10.**

_Chapter 10: What Should I Do? Part I_

**When Dave had pulled up to the house, he noticed that Ian's vehicle was in the driveway and everyone got out in a hurry as Ian came up in same quick fashion.**

**"My god Theo! Is he alright?" Ian called out running over.**

**"He's fine, what are you doing here Ian, I thought you had things to take care of?" Dave asked as the others looked on.**

**"Well I came over to check on the little guy when I found out what happened." Ian explained which Dave was a little miffed out.**

**"But...how'd you find out so quickly?" Dave asked**

**"Yeah, it just happened?" Alvin added.**

**"It's local and national news guys, it gets around real fast." With that Ian pulled out his phone that informs him of information around the country and in the music industry. And sure enough on his phone was a big post in bold letters.**

_**"NEW CHIPMUNK STAR ESCAPES FAN GANGBANG"**_

**Dave and Alvin who had jumped up on Dave's shoulder viewed the pic and gained a fear of worry on their face.**

**"I'm afraid I can't risk the well-being of Theodore any longer." Ian said with pure seriousness to Dave. "Theo, it's time to go." He called out to his client. **

**The look on Theodore's face was shot, he had just got to seeing them again.**

**"B-But, I wanted to stay Ian." Theodore complained to Ian, but he wasn't having any of it.**

**"Theo, we need to go." Ian repeated again. Theodore looked glum as Eleanor placed her hand on his shoulder as his hair was still slightly ruffled. The others looked on at what he would do.**

**"I..." Theodore slowly said. "I...I gotta go." Theodore with that walked off leaving his grasp from Eleanor who pulled him back to hug him.**

**"Come back soon." Eleanor whispered to him.**

**"I will." He answered back and with that he walked to Ian and the two got in his car, not before Theodore gave one last look back to his family as Ian left.**

**Just as soon as he had come back, he was gone. And if this was a trend in their lives, life was going to be really rough.**

**XXX**

**Ian had returned back to the estate with Theodore who was still feeling a little glum. But Ian wanted to show him something that he thought he might like.**

**"I got something for ya, I think you might like it" Ian told him holding a piece of something green in his hand. **

**"Is it cookies, cake, or doughnuts?" Theodore asked waddling over with anticipation. Ian decided to just change the subject as fast as he could.**

**"Uh, no it's actually something for you to wear. How about whipping this bad boy on." Ian tossed the small piece of green clothing to Theodore which fell right on top of him, when Theodore gets it off his head and observes it, his eyes become wide and his bottom lip almost quivers. It's a green sweater with a yellow "T" on the front; just like Alvin's signature sweater. Theodore doesn't know what to do to his said gift as Ian looks on.**

**"Ian...I...I don't know." Theodore stuttered.**

**"Let it be my way of saying "I'm sorry" for all those years of wanting to get rid of you guys...and girls. Go on...try it on." Requested Ian as Theodore kept looking down at the sweater just given to him. **

**"But I..." Theodore said still unsure.**

**"Oh right don't worry, I'll get it for ya." Ian began to walk over and kneel down to help.**

**"Na...No..." Theodore said.**

**Ian though seemed too into what he was doing as he pulled off Theodore's little green sweater and tosses it aside leaving Theodore completely naked to the eye. Ian then began to fit on the shirt. It was a little longer so it fit over a majority of his stomach. Once it was fit on Ian stepped back as Theodore looked down at his new clothing.**

**"Well whadya think?" Ian asked arms extended. Theodore looked down still not sure what to think as he clearly wasn't much of a fashion expert.**

**"Uh, it's alright I guess." Said Theodore.**

**"Well I think it was worth it, all those girls made this plan work perfect so I could get you back here." Ian told him which made Theodore look up as he realized what Ian said.**

**"What plan? Y-You mean you knew about that?" Theodore suspisiously asked.**

**"Yeah, I got a couple of girls from the record company who were big fans of yours to go down there, anything to get you back here and show the new uni." Ian responded. **

**Theodore was beggining to get a little worried, Ian set up the whole scene with his "fans", there was no telling what else he may try to pull for their own benefit. Theodore continued to observe it by tugging it outward to glance at it. Theodore had decided enough was enough. **

**"Ian...I don't want this anymore..." Theodore told him with his head down.**

**"What are ya talking about you just got it?" Ian wondered.**

**"No...I mean this..." Theodore looked around at everything as Ian got the picture to what he meant. "I mean... I never wanted all this...It...It's just too much."**

**"Look Theo," Ian started trying to cheer him up. "I know you were scared about what happened today, but you just weren't expecting it. Once it happens more often...you'll be used to it."**

**"More often?" Theodore in shock which made him jolt back slightly.**

**"Yeah, trust me. At the rate you're going, It'll be happening all the time for real." Ian was being completely honest with him, but one would wonder if honestly was really the best thing to say.**

**"I-I don't want that all the time, I don't wanna be tough...I...I wanna go home." Theodore turned around and fell down to the floor with his confidence crushed. Ian knew that his plan backfired and that he was losing Theodore with every word that came out of his mouth, but he then came up with an idea that he thought would change his opinion.**

**"Well I guess Dave was right from the start." Ian turned around saying non-chalontly. This got Theodore's attention in a hurry.**

**"Dave?" Which he turned around and ran up to Ian. "Right about what?"**

**"Well, Theo I'm afraid to tell you this because it might make you a little upset." Ian kneeled down to tell him.**

**"Huh?" Theodore asked starting to breathe quickly.**

**"Well...Theo buddy...Dave knew you couldn't do this." Ian told him putting a hand on his back.**

**"What?" He said back. He wondered what Ian was talking about.**

**"Well yeah I mean he told me from the start that the pressure would be too much for anybody, let alone you. I told him that I believed you could do it, but Dave didn't believe in you Theo. He said you just couldn't do it." Theodore just shook his head looking on hearing what he heard, not believing it.**

**"No...Dave wouldn't ever say that, none of them would. Not Simon...or Alvin..." Theodore was cut off in denial by Ian trying to explain to him.**

**"Alvin? Theo buddy Alvin's jealous of you, he doesn't want you to have any of this." Ian explained pointing all around.**

**"Why would Alvin be jealous of me?" He didn't understand.**

**"Look man, what's it always been? "Alvin" and the Chipmunks. Alvin, Alvin, Alvin. Alvin for years has tried to keep you down. And the fact that you've become a bigger deal than him eats him inside. You know Alvin, he is your brother after all, he doesn't to want to be second best at anything."**

**Theodore begins to think about that as he reflects back on everything that has happened.**

**"You've made him second best. And deep down, he doesn't like it...and I'm afraid that he just doesn't like you anymore." Ian declared shaking his head in remorse. Theodore gasped at the very notice of hearing that his own brother doesn't care for him. It couldn't be true...could it?**

**Meanwhile, Alvin was walking in the hallway. He felt miserable after making a complete goof of himself, and then even worse that he even tried to pin it on his younger brother. He knew Theodore didn't deserve what Alvin had said, but Alvin being who he was just talked first and throught later. No wonder Theodore got upset with him, though Alvin thought confused about what had happened; Theodore had never gotten upset with anybody, much less him. He was hoping that the pressure of all this wasn't getting to his bro. When Alvin was about to head to their bedroom, he saw Eleanor inside looking a bit down, and with no surprise; her best friend was gone as soon as he came back. Alvin wasn't sure what do just as Brittany walked up behind him which he didn't notice.**

**"Aren't you gonna say something to her?" Brittany whispered right into his ear which made him jump and made enough noise that Eleanor heard as she looked back to the doorway.**

**"Is someone out there?" Eleanor called out getting no answer as Alvin had his mouth covered by Brittney's paw to keep him quiet.**

**"Go in there and talk to her, it'll make her feel better." Brittany whispered to him again still holding his mouth. Upon letting go Alvin gasped for air.**

**"Can I at least breathe please?" Alvin asked her before walking off. **

**Alvin walked into the room which took Eleanor by surprise as she looked back.**

**"Oh Alvin. I didn't expect it was you?" She said honestly. Alvin walked up to her with a slight smile.**

**"Do you feel like talking for a while?" Alvin asked her. Eleanor acknowledged and Alvin sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulder. She didn't seem to care as she was still a little depressed. **

**"I guess you're upset at me too aren't you?" Eleanor asked head down, unwilling to make eye contact. It was the last thing Alvin thought would start their "talk" but he chose to shrug it off.**

**"Huh? Who else is upset with you?" Alvin asked her back, but the look she gave to him told him he was a bit off track with what she meant.**

**"No, I mean that..." She stopped as she tried to gather her words together as Alvin was figurtively all ears. "...You were really upset with Theodore after the concert. And now Theodore's gone because I said he should go. Now seeing the two of you not getting along, I feel it's my fault all this happened. I hope you're not upset with me too." Eleanor hung her head in shame. Alvin slightly gritted his teeth in sympathy.**

**"Oh no...I'm not upset with either of you, I just lost my head. Honest." Alvin looked sincere with his words and got a smile from her, she then went deep into thought.**

**"What do you think I should do Alvin?" Eleanor asked him. Alvin was unsure of what to tell and after a couple tugs on his collar came up with the only thing that came to mind.**

**"You should tell Theodore how you really feel, that's all I know." Alvin responded, Eleanor stood with and gave Alvin which caught him off guard as she began to walk off.**

**"Thanks Alvin." Eleanor ran off to look to do something which Alvin let out a deep sigh of relief. When Alvin left the bedroom he quickly bumped into Brittany again.**

**"So what did you tell her?" Brittany conforted him.**

**"Uh...stuff." With that Alvin made a break for it before Brittany in his mind woild try and scold him. Alvin left leaving Brittany with a blank look her face. Sometimes she could never figure out what Alvin was really thinking, but at the same time that's what interested her about him too.**

_There's Chapter 10. Chapter 11 Coming Soon._


	11. What Should I Do? Part II

**Welcome back! Chapter 11 is here. Thanks to the couple more reviewers who have arrived and to the long time reviewers. As always, All rights to go their respective owners. Without further ado. **

_Chapter 11: What Should I Do? Part 2_

**Dave was busy on the phone as he was talking to someone and then hung the phone up sighing at the responce he heard over the phone.**

**"I thought it would have been there by now." Dave thought to himself just as Jeanette and Simon walked into visable range of the kitchen as Dave noticed the two were holding hands as the two walked by. "What's up you two?"**

**The question seemed to startle the two as they quickly released from each other's hand as they seemed a bit rattled at the sight of Dave noticing them.**

**"Oh uh Dave...uh we didn't see you there." Simon nervously chuckled. Simon was beggining to say something else, but Jeanette began to pull him away.**

**"We were just going," Jeanette chuckled along as she pulled Simon away as Dave smiled shaking his head. He was glad to see his kids so friendly with each other, though for other families it would be strange for their own kids to have a liking for each other. It was one of those unusual circumstances.**

**Simon and Jeanette had gotten out of Dave's sight as both of them breathed a sigh of relief. The two of them were shy enough with each other as it was; the two of them felt almost embarrassed if any of the others saw them. They knew one day they would get over it one day, but now wasn't the time. Simon turned back around to see if anyone was around then back to Jeanette.**

**"Phew! That was too close." Simon sighed out which brought a giggle to Jeanette, but Simon didn't get what was funny about what he said.**

**"There's nothing wrong with liking each other around the others, they already know we do." Jeanette said with a smile to him.**

**"Well...I-I guess you're right. What is there to hide really?" Simon acknowledged. Simon then went to grab Jeanette paw's and they both giggled along. "I guess there isn't anything to be worried about." **

**Just then though Eleanor came running by and said hello to them which made Jeanette jolt her hands out of Simon's grasp and nervously waved back to Eleanor as she came by. Simon looked kind of blank faced as Jeanette turned back to him.**

**"What was that all about?" Simon asked. Jeanette then quickly realized what she did and kind of fumbled around the words she wanted to say.**

**"Well...honestly, I feel uneasy doing it around Eleanor, that's all. You know with Theodore gone, she doesn't have anyone to be close to. I feel I'm not being a good sister if I do this around her." Jeanette blushed to him. Simon understood her honesty, Simon in a way may have felt the same way if the roles were reversed.**

**"I understand, let's just go somewhere private." With that grabbed their hands again, but just as they did so, they heard a growling pur in the background which they again both yanked their hands from each other and looked over in the distance.**

**"ALVIN!" They both yelled over at him who gave an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders with his paws behind his back.**

**Eleanor ran into the kitchen to speak with Dave to ask him if she could use the phone.**

**"Well you guys are still grounded technically." Dave looked over to her as she hopped onto the table.**

**"I need to talk to Theodore...please?" Eleanor looked at Dave sincere telling him. Dave understood in the matter, none of them even got a chance to talk with him again before he went off. Eleanor had looked forward to being with him again, only to have him pulled away just as quick. Dave made an exception and let Eleanor head over to the phone. Because they were small, they used the voice speakers to talk in to make it easy, Dave decided to give Eleanor her privacy with him to talk as he wasn't how personal the matter would be.**

**XXX**

**At Ian's estate during the sunset, Ian was outside at his own personal swimming pool that the munks had been before. It had been a couple years back and Theodore didn't quite remember the fun that he had doing this when he was slightly younger. Ian had his client resting by the pool under an umbrella stand as Theodore was waiting for Ian to show back up, he looked around a little timid looking at everything around being unfamiler when suddenly Ian came up in casual clothes with his butler next to him carrying with a huge banana spilt as Theodore noticed that very quickly and smiled from side to side on his face.**

**"There ya go Theo, nothing like a Banana Spilt next to the pool side." Ian said with joy as Theodore's eyes were in a trance as he sniffed away at his treat. "Anyway, I'm going to be inside to deal with some matters, if you need anything...let Uncle Ian know." Theodore looked over to Ian.**

**"Thank you...I don't know what to say...you've been so nice to me." Theodore told him which Ian nodded.**

**"I know...and...it's actually quite fun. Anyway, dig in little guy. Enjoy." And with that Ian ran off back in the house as his butler followed leaving Theodore by himself to gather himself.**

**Theodore looked around gazing at everything around him completely in awe, he was top of the world, and it felt great. He looked upon his gigantic Ice Cream Split and began licking away at after wipping his lips after several bites, he sighed as he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Life was good...very good.**

**Afterwhile, Ian's head butler walked back out to the pool side to deliever a message to the young one as he was exhausted from enjoying his sweet treat.**

**"Master Theodore, you have a phone call." The bulter reported.**

**"Really? Well let's go." Theodore said and jumped up on the butler's shoulder. "But you don't have to call me master...that just sounds silly. What are you a genie?" He said chuckling which actually made the butler smile also. After walking back in, the head bulter sat Theodore by the phone and then left him be to have his conversation. Theodore prepared to speak to find out who it was. "Hello?"**

**"Theodore...it's me."**

**"Eleanor! I'm so happy to talk to you." Theodore cheered out.**

**"I am too." Eleanor responded back with a smile on her while talking. Eleanor was about to continue but Theodore spoke first.**

**"You wouldn't believe how much fun I'm having. Ian's being so nice to me and he's letting me do so many things and meet so many people soon. And giving me ice cream." Theodore spoke with a lot of joy and splendor in his voice, which almost made Eleanor regret what she wanted to say to him. **

**"Theodore...I need to tell you something." Eleanor told him glumly. "I...I want you to come back home." Theodore gave a look of shock hearing what she said. If Eleanor had seen his reaction, she would have felt even more terrible than she already did.**

**"What? But why?" Theodore didn't understand Eleanor's concern in the matter.**

**"You just don't need to do this anymore Theodore, you..." Eleanor started but Theodore was quick to point something out to her.**

**"But you said this wasn't about me, you told me it was about making people happy. That's what I'm doing, what changed your mind?" Theodore told her. Eleanor could tell in Theodore's voice that something had changed; he seemed to believe what he was saying as if he was confident. Not the shy, timid chipmunk she once knew. Even going back when Theodore and Alvin got in their argument in the car, something about her friend sounded different.**

**Meanwhile in another part of the house, Ian was walking into the main room looking for his little money maker as he heard he and Eleanor talking on the phone with the use of the voice speakers on another phone. He listened in as Theodore was in another room unaware that his conversation was being spyed on as he heard Eleanor talk.**

**"I don't trust Ian Theodore. I feel he's trying to keep you away from us. Don't you feel that way too?" Eleanor told him as Ian continued to listen to hear what little Theodore was about to say.**

**"I-I don't know..." Theodore stuttered. "Ian's been really nice to me and is letting me do a lot of things. But I don't understand though, why didn't you just tell me from the start? I would have never left if you felt that way."**

**"I didn't want you to think I was being selfish Theodore. I'm sorry." Eleanor explained to him. But that got Theodore to remembering something.**

**"So you lied to me instead? You said you would never lie to me, but you did. Why?" Theodore cried to her. Eleanor knew she didn't have an answer, she had her mouth trying and thinking of something to say, but nothing came out. She realized she had done wrong. But even though she felt terrible, as did Theodore, she knew as Alvin said this the best thing to do to just admit her feelings, but she just couldn't bare it much longer.**

**"Theodore, will you please just come home?" Eleanor pleaded with him again.**

**Upon still listening in, Ian then decided the time was right and hit the hang up button on the phone he was listening to and the dial tone was sounded. At both ends of the line, both young chipmunks wondered what had just happened.**

**"Theodore? Theodore can you hear me?" Eleanor called into the phone getting no reply as Dave listened on to what happened and then walked in. "What happened?" Dave asked.**

**"I don't know. Did he hang up on me? I...I wasn't mad at him." Eleanor answered as he sat down trying to help.**

**Meanwhile... **

**"Eleanor? Eleanor!" Theodore called out to the phone...no answer. Theodore confusingly sat down, unsure to just what happened. He couldn't explain how he felt; he felt so disappointed in himself calling Eleanor a liar, but at the same time he felt so wronged. He trusted Eleanor. He trusted that she would always be honest with him, but instead she lied to him to say what she felt was right, rather than what she really felt.**

**Ian peeked in to the room Theodore was in and thought now was a good time to make an entrance making sure to look unsure. He walked in straight faced knowing Theodore would have no clue of the matters.**

**"Hey, what's wrong little guy? You look bummed out." Ian asked walking up to him.**

**"I...I think Eleanor hung up on me." Theodore said a bit crushed in the voice. **

**"Awe, I'm sorry little guy. What was she talking about?" Ian continued on with his poker face.**

**"She wanted me to come back home. I don't understand why though. She was there for me from the start. Why would she change her mind." He told him.**

**"Hmm...Well it's sounds to me like they're all showing their true colors. I hate to say I told you so Theo, but... " Theodore looked as he started soaking all of this in. Eleanor told him this was the right thing to do, making people happy was a sweet thing to do, now she sounded like she went back on everything she said. But why? Why did she lie to him? Why he wondered? Theodore's once sweet face suddenly started turning upset as he looked up at Ian.**

**"I need to settle this." Theodore told him and Ian nodded and he prepared to head to the Seville's home. Ian smiled underneath his sad look on his face as he knew everything, even things not of his own doing, were making his plan work to perfection, everything was falling into place.**

_There is Chapter 11. Letting you know in advance that chapters may take a tad bit longer to appear as most of these early chapters I had a script outline for along with a bunch of the end of the story; it was just a matter of turning it into story form. The next couple chapters will be coming up in whole and may take longer to fill up to my next written out spots. So stay alert for updates and thanks for reading. :)_


	12. The Truth Hurts Part I

**Chapter 12 is here readers. Firstly, thanks to all who have read, and bigger thanks to all who have reviewed. As always, All rights to go their respective owners. Without further ado. Here it is.**

_Chapter 12: The Truth Hurts Part I_

**Day had turned into night in Los Angeles as the Sevilles were sitting by the TV. Dave decided to lift their ban of the television as long as he was present with them and chose what they could or couldn't watch. The family found out that Theodore's big release song was planned to be shown in a music video and the chipmunks who had only heard bits and pieces of his song wanted to hear it in full, so Dave decided they could at first opportunity. Simon and Jeanette sat on one side of Dave who sat in the middle as Alvin and Brittany sat on other side, though not nearly as close as Simon and Jeanette were. Eleanor decided to sit in Dave's lap, she was still a bit in the dumps after what happened eariler in the day and she chose not to tell any of the others what had happened. She felt seeing Theodore's face would bring a smile to her being only able to hear his voice before, and also in the tone of his voice in their talk made it even worse. Simon and Jeanette looked over to her every now and then and wondered why she didn't look as happy and giddy as usual, but they suspected she just felt a bit of loveache. The chipmunks and Dave waited until the opening of the music video show began with the host appearing on screen which got them all anticipated. They were all proud of their brother and/or friend and seeing him having so much fun made them feel better about him being with Ian who all of them were fearing of.**

**"One of the biggest stories that has swept not just L.A., but the entire country is the sudden emergence of Chipmunk star Theodore Seville. His hit song "L-O-V-E" rose to the top of the charts almost instintly and a media bang quickly followed the singing senation. When young Theodore was asked where the insperation came from for the song, he said quote, "I made it for someone I really, really care for; and she knows who she is."The others all look over at Eleanor knowing that's who he meant in the line as she blushed at the comment as in the background the host introduces the song.**

**The song started and as the quick paced song went on, with every line, every word, the chipmunks gazed in awe of their young sibling's performence. None more than Theodore's best friend who with every lyric felt more soothed, yet more guilty about what she said to him as she slouched in Dave's lap while the others still had their eyes glued to the screen.**

**When the song finished, the music video ends with Theodore drawing out an outline of a heart on the camera with the outline appearing on screen and then blows a kiss through the screen as it fades to black. When it end four of the five chipmunks along with Dave applaud and cheer while one remained silent. **

**Brittany sighed after viewing. "He really cares about you Eleanor..." But all Brittany heard was sniffling which when she turned around saw tears forming in her sister's eyes.**

**"Eleanor, what's wrong?" Dave looked down asking her with worry as her sisters ran over, Alvin and Simon stood up in confusion.**

**"Ellie, what's wrong?" Brittany asked also.**

**"I talked to Theodore earlier, I told him to come back, I should never have told him the truth... Now he thinks I lied to him about saying he he should leave." Eleanor said to them shaking her head.**

**"But why did you tell him?" Jeanette asked puzzingly.**

**"That's not important." Alvin butted in walking over. "Hey, don't worry Eleanor. I'm sure he understands, besides, I'm sure you'll see him soon to tell him why." Alvin told her.**

**Just then there came a knock on the door as Theodore had arrived home and called out to them, though they didn't quite seem to notice the tone in his voice as Eleanor jumped off the couch to see him as quick as she could.**

**"See, what did I tell ya." Alvin called out over his shoulder as Brittany looked to him.**

**"Oh can it with the sarcasm Alvin." Brittany hushed him before him got full of himself.**

**Dave then helped Eleanor with the door as Theodore was standing in the shadows by himself as she ran over to him and hugged never seeing his face.**

**"Theodore, I'm glad you've come home, I need to...Theodore?" Eleanor stopped as she looked into Theodore's eyes as the shadows turned into light and Eleanor saw a look that was upset and something clearly was troubling him as he walked in the doorway with a stone face unlike any of them had seen before. Eleanor could tell as soon she saw he something was wrong. She backed away as she tried to gather herself as she noticed Theodore and what he was wearing seeing the yellow "T" on his shirt as he had yet to say a word to her as Alvin in typical Alvin fashion approached and saw what she saw.**

**"Woah ho bro. What's with the new sweater? Trying to soak in your fame and fortune?" Alvin joked trying to act funny, but Theodore didn't answer, in fact his eyes only became more narrow as he was clearly getting upset as little Theodore wasn't in the mood for Alvin's wise cracks.**

**"Theodore is everything alright?" Dave walks over looking down.**

**"Theodore?" Eleanor followed up still puzzled as Ian walkedbehind his star and was ready to spill the beans to all of them.**

**"Oh my little guy's not real happy to see any of you guys. Turns out little Theo found out about what you all thought about him." Ian told them which they were all puzzled now.**

**"Ian, what are you talking about?" Dave said in confusion shaking his head while talking believing what he heard as the kids began to jump in.**

**"Theodore, what is he talking?" Simon wondered.**

**"Yeah. We've supported you from day one." Jeanette followed up walking up by Simon as Theodore looked over to them not changing his expression as Ian butted in.**

**"Ah, but support and belief are two entirely different things." Ian pointed out also pointing down to each of them saying it. Alvin walked out amongst the group ready to put his foot down.**

**"What mumbo jumbo are you putting in our brother's head?" Alvin accused Ian of pointing up at him.**

**"That would be called the truth Alvin." Ian responded back to him not backing down to him.**

**"What!" Alvin questioned. "Oh come on Theodore, you possibly believe that!" Alvin told Theodore as he grabbed him by the shoulders trying to snap him out of it.**

**"Ian. This is rediculious." Dave stepped back in walking up to Ian. "Why are you trying to do this?" With this Theodore spoke his first words since coming in as he looked up. **

**"Well, did you think I could do it Dave?" He asked as Eleanor and Alvin stood in front of him.**

**"Well of course I did." Dave acknowledged, but Ian called him out on previous statements.**

**"But did you not tell me that you thought the pressure would be too much for him?" Ian asked Dave point blank.**

**"Well yes I did, but..." Dave started but he then saw the broken hearted look on Theodore's face at those words as Dave paused after what he said.**

**"Then you didn't think I could it. You lied to me too." Theodore whined as he backed away from Alvin and Eleanor looking at all of them looking at them about to break down. "Why do you guys keep lying to me?" **

**"Theodore it's not like that...Not in the way..." Dave began to reason, but Theodore then looked to the rest of them.**

**"What about all of you? Did you think I could do it." Theodore asked them.**

**They paused, as most of them were hesitant in giving their answer.**

**"Well sorta..." Simon slowly said pulling his collar. That response didn't make Theodore feel any better though in his own mind, he lowered his head and slightly turned away as he gave a strong exhale gritting his teeth. "So Ian was right."**

**"What? What has Ian been telling you Theodore?" Brittany questioned in a strong tone.**

**"Everything!" Theodore said back in an equal which drew Brittany back. "He told me that none of you believed in me, you all thought that I would give up because the pressure would be too much for me, that..." Alvin cut him off as Alvin had seen and heard enough of these mind games that Ian was trying to pull, watching Ian brainwash his brother before his eyes..**

**"Theodore...will you wake up? Ian's messing with your head. He's using you to get at all of us." Alvin slightly shaking Theodore's shoulders.**

**"Hey I'm standing right here, I resent that remark!" Said Ian in denial. Theodore spoke up again though.**

**"How is he messing with my head by telling me the truth? While my whole family's lying to me?" Theodore declared to his brother, but in a way speaking to all of them. **

**"We...didn't wanna hurt your feelings Theodore." Alvin admitted as he still had a hold of his brother though every attempt to try and convince him he was being used.**

**"Why are you guys treating me like a baby? Can't you guys just tell me the truth?" Theodore begged them more than told them as the living room started to fill with tension.**

**"Of course we will Theodore." Simon promised him making his brother look to him with still a unhappy look as the others looked on, Theodore then looked back to his brother in front of him.**

**"We promise." Alvin told him also. Theodore started to think with intent as he looked around.**

**"Okay then... Are you jealous of me Alvin?" Theodore asked his brother who still clenched him by the shoulders as Alvin looked right at him and others looked on behind seeing Alvin begin to turn pale under his fur and as he started to tremble.**

**"And don't lie to me Alvin...you promised!" Theodore warned him.**

**"I..." Alvin hesitated... **

_There is Chapter 12. My first cliffhanger I have pubbed. In a slight request, I'd like anyone that has read the whole story so far to give any kind of review, even if it's a couple words long. I'd personally like to see how viewers think of the story so far. Thanks for reading!_


	13. The Truth Hurts Part II

**Thank you to all read the last chapter, the official number of people to read the story is 135 people; pretty good for my first story. So he is lucky Chapter 13, but will it prove to be lucky or unlucky. As always, All rights to go their respective owners. Previously on the story, Theodore had just put Alvin on the spot asking him if he (Alvin) was jealous of Theodore for the solo success he had made. Wha will happen? Without further ado. Here it comes.**

_Chapter 13: The Truth Hurts Part II_

**The house was deafly quiet and no one had moved a nudge after what they had heard. Alvin had only mumbled one word since his little brother put him on the spot... "I". The others behind him looked on with worrisome eyes fearing of what may happen. **

**"Tell him the truth Alvin..." Brittany called him out, wanting him to do the right thing. Alvin let out a big glup before putting on a serious face and looking down to his brother.**

**"No. I'm not jealous of you Theodore." Alvin looked at him with a straight face. But it was almost like Theodore could see something in his eyes that told him otherwise. **

**"Yes you are." Theodore said calmly, yet agressively shaking his head.**

**"I'm serious. I'm not jealous of you Theodore!" Alvin yelled right into his brother's face which made his brother very upset making his face wrinkle up as the others could feel the tension building between the two of them.**

**"Boys that's enough." Dave instructed but Theodore didn't heed the words of his dad.**

**"You said you were night before I left Alvin! I heard every word you said!" Theodore told him back in the same tone Alvin gave to him. **

**Alvin then remembers that night the four of them were sitting around where Alvin started spilling the beans on what he thought, while Theodore's face who they all thought was sleeping during their talk is hearing every word spoken. Theodore then cuddled up with a heartbroken look on his face as he pulled the covers tighter over him. The others look on as the three who remember it looked depressed and sorrowed, Eleanor looked over to them.**

**"That didn't happen...did it?" Eleanor asked to the others.**

**"Yes Ellie...it did." Brittany said with a sigh as Eleanor gasped as she looked over fearing the worst of what may happen. Theodore just waited...waiting for Alvin to make his next case.**

**"Theodore...come on..." Alvin was all over the place with his arms flailing about trying to get his brother to get the message. "I've changed..." But Theodore had heard enough from his untrustworthy older brother.**

**"Let go of me Alvin." Theodore then shoves Alvin's arms off him and begins to run off to Ian who's still by the doorway preparing to leave. **

**"Oh no Theodore! I'm serious!" Alvin still trying to talk to him, but a paw gets put on his shoulder with a blue sleeve that says his name as he stops and turns to see Simon shaking his head.**

**"Just let him go Alvin." Simon said which Alvin snap his head back to his younger brother as he was seeing him head back to Ian, it was the hardest thing to see. He thought seeing him leave the first time was difficult, it was nothing compared to this. Theodore was finished heading over to his new friend Ian as he was ready to part ways.**

**"Let's go Ian." Theodore looked up which Ian nods and opens the door. Theodore stops before he leaves as Ian heads out the door and looks at them all looking more sad and upset now. It was all the mixing of emotions his family was witnessing as they just looked on. They didn't want to see Theodore go, but they knew trying to convince him now would only make matters worse.**

**"I'll show you. I'll show you I can do this. I'll be the most popular singer there is. And you'll all be so proud of me. I'll prove you guys wrong...you'll see!" With that Theodore jumped through the screen door and began to run back to Ian's limo as Alvin broke from Simon's grip to go after him.**

**"Theodore stop!" Alvin cried out.**

**"Theodore!" Eleanor also as they both jumped through the cat screen on the outside door. They both exit as Theodore just gets in the limo door before the door is told to close.**

**"I'm sorry Theo!" Alvin screams out to him.**

**It's clear they hear what he says as Theodore looks over just then the others head out also as Theodore looks on at all of them, the scene is much different from the last time Theodore was climbing into one of Ian's limos. Theodore then directs a look at Eleanor who looks completely heartbroken, all Theodore can do is just look down with eyes closed shaking his head as the limo driver shuts the door. It was the first time in Theodore's life he felt betrayed by the ones he cared about most. With that the limo pulled away and it would be a long drive back to Ian's house leaving the others alone in the dark night sky. It was a ten mile drive from the Sevilles back to Ian's estate and Theodore was very quiet the ride home. Ian was in the limo also as he noticed the sorrow on his face.**

**"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Ian told him still looking straight ahead as Theodore sniffled wiping his nose his sleeve.**

**"Don't be sorry Uncle Ian..." Theodore started, which did cause to look down. He never thought he would ever hear any of the chipmunks call him "Uncle Ian" again, but yet he heard it. "I know what I need to do now. The world is gonna find out that the shy, timid, little Theodore is gone. It's time...to go big." **

**"Now you're talking Theo!" Ian said with a grin on his face. Ian stuck his fist out and Theodore gave "Uncle Ian" a fist bump with a big grin while doing it. As the road to the big time has just begun. Theodore in his mind had seen the light, knowing he was now a Munk on a Mission...To show the world how great he can be, to become a star!**

**XXX**

**Back at home, it was quiet and dark. Alvin was slowly walking, almost dragging his feet down the hallway as everyone prepared to at least try the impossible feat of sleeping after what just happened. Simon had walked out the bathroom after washing up looking just as depressed as Alvin was as Alvin walked up to him.**

**"You okay Simon?" Alvin asked walking up behind him putting a paw on his shoulder, as Simon took off his glasses to rub his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.**

**"Yeah, I'll be fine...How's Eleanor doing?" Simon muffled at what he said as the two began to walk down the hall together very slowly.**

**"She won't talk to anyone. She's crushed Simon." Simon lowered his head as Alvin looked down responding to him as it seemed lately the only time that the two would talk was only bad news.**

**"I don't understand though, why would Eleanor have told Theodore to come back? I mean I'm sure she missed him, but she said from the start that..." Alvin stopped Simon getting his attention saying his name as Simon looked over to him, Alvin wasn't acting like himself either just like the rest of them.**

**"I think...it's my fault." Alvin told Simon which led to Simon giving a "What are you talking about?" to him as Alvin stratched his head just for a way to not making eye contact as Alvin felt he needed to tell someone. "Eleanor and I talked today and she asked what I felt she should do? I told her that she should tell Theo how she really felt. Looks like it only made things worse."**

**"I just hope things don't get out of control." Simon sighed saying it as Alvin quickly put a paw on Simon's shoulder.**

**"Don't worry Si, all this will blow over soon..." As he mock chuckled. "I mean it's Theodore...how big could this possibly get?" Alvin asked.**

**XXX**

**"Alright everybody, here he is the one you've all been waiting for, here's Theodore!" Ian calls out to a standing room audience mostly consisting of young teenage girls. The crowd erupts as the young green clad chipmunk jumps out from behind a curtain and waves to the crowd to his fans who are going crazy as he has a huge smile on his face.**

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
><em>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<em>

**Theodore is shown giving pawprint autographs for everybody coming up to greet him and which all of the girls give him pecks on the cheek and forehead as he closes his eyes awaiting each one.**

_She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger_  
><em>And her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead<em>

**Theodore then turns to Ian which shows the left side of his face as well as he head all pink and red from the lipstick coming off of girls and other female's lips to kiss as he gives Ian a thumbs up which Ian shoots back at him.**

Well the years start coming, and they don't stop coming  
>Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running<p>

**Shows a bunch of random scenes of Theodore dancing at concerts and greeting fans as well as celebrities becoming hugely popular to many.**

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
><em>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb<em>

**Meanwhile back at home, all the other chipmunks along with Dave are watching the TV seeing the runaway success of their peer. The chipmunks then look over to the side of the couch seeing a small spot empty where he would be sitting at, The chipmunks then turn to each other and sigh.**

_So much to do, so much to see_  
><em>So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you don't go<em>  
><em>You'll never shine if you don't glow<em>

**Theodore shown on Ian's shoulder being walked through the red carpet wearing sunglasses, acting macho and being nothing like himself as he laughs away as Ian plays along.**

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
><em>Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid<em>  
><em>And all that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>

_(Instrumental)_

**"If I love "Super Spicy Slim Jim's", you will too." Theodore speaks into a camera doing a commerical shoot. Theodore takes one bite off the top of it smiling, but almost as fast as he bites into it, his eyes start to water up as tears roll down his face though he's trying to keep a straight face. But...**

**"AHHHHHHH!" Theodore screams as the camera is still rolling. Theodore runs off the set as fast as he can as Ian is on hand looking on face palming himself though he is smiling as Theodore standing on top a water fountain letting water blast the back of his throat in cool relief.**

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
><em>Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid<em>  
><em>And all that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>

**Back at the Seville household a magazine is dropped on the table that has Theodore's face on. "Theodore: Sexiest Munk Alive".**

**"What were you saying about blowing over Alvin?" Simon sacastically said over to Alvin who was standing on the coffee able walking away from his brother's new cover page.**

**"Oh munk up Simon." Alvin told him. "People are just caught in the moment. Seriously, who would pick Theodore over me?" Alvin asked them as the others were sitting on the couch.**

**"Apparently, everybody." Brittany butted in with her two cents saying it only like Brittany could.**

**"I didn't need anyone to answer that Brit." Alvin stared over to her. He clearly wasn't in for Brittany's smark alick responces, even more so lately.**

**"I wonder where he could be?" Jeanette asked them as Simon sat down next to her.**

**" Me too. It's been a two weeks since he's been home." Simon pointed in with a paw on Jeanettes'. Alvin though didn't seem to understand why they thought that; after everything he said that night.**

**"Oh why would he come home now? He's got better things to do than hang around with us." Alvin mockingly said trying to get his point across.**

**"That's not true!" Came a voice from as Eleanor walked in as Alvin looked over to her along with the others.**

**"Eleanor, open your eyes." Alvin proclaimed pointing to the magazine in front of them. "Look at the way he's been acting on TV, it's going completely to his head."**

**"It's not gone to his head." Eleanor refused to believe him, but Brittany stepped in. "Ellie...Alvin's right." She admitted. "After all, Alvin would know when someone's acting like him."**

**"What?" Alvin befuddly asked. But Eleanor wasn't having any of it.**

**"You guys don't get it. You guys don't know Theodore like I do. I understand why he's doing this and it's our fault." She acknowledged.**

**"Our fault?" Said Alvin confused as ever.**

**"Yes, he was just fine when all this started. And all we had to do was believe in him, and you guys couldn't even do that. You said it right to him. I should have been honest with him from the start, but I wasn't. All he wanted to do was make people happy, and all of us threw it right back in his face. You think you guys felt bad, do you even think how he felt? He thought we were there for him, he probably feels betrayed." She was passionate in what she said, Simon and Jeanette hung their head at what she said. She was one hundred percent right, and being just like Theodore, the youngest of three, she could understand that just like any youngest sibling; achiving something on your own with your families' support is one of the proudest moments in your life. She could only imagine the sadness he must have. Brittany hopped off the couch and walked up next to Alvin.**

**"Ellie...we had no idea he felt that way...did we?" She followed up elbowing Alvin in the arm as her way of telling him to answer too.**

**"No." He agreed.**

**"Well I always believed in Theodore, and now I have to be happy for him. It's the only way to make it up to him." Eleanor walked off to the kitchen as Simon begins to notice the TV which Theodore was on screen at one of the big parties he and Ian attended perhaps from the night before. Theodore was in front of the camera acting macho and cool in front with many people in the background. Simon's eyes became bug-eyed upon what he saw.**

**"Uh guys, You notice that Theodore is acting like a certain someone?" Simon mono like said which made the rest of them.**

**"Oh come on Simon, how can Theodore possibly act like..." Alvin started but then stopped he looked at the TV and his jaw dropped. The others then turned to the TV and watched the clips of the party that the TV is showing with him and Ian as he jumps in front of a camera recorder.**

**"I'm the King of the World! Hey girls! Call me!" Theodore called out on the TV yelling into the camera giving a phone gesture with his hand and following it up kissing his paw and slapping it on the camera lens. The group dropped their jaws at the sight.**

**"He is acting like me..." Alvin gasped out. "We've created a Munkster."**

**"Oh brother, brother." Simon muttered.**

**"Oh dear." Jeanette continued**

**"Oh no..." Brittney droned and began to hypervent. "NOT TWO OF THEM!" She yelled out as she put both her hands on the side of her head. **

**"BUM BUM BUM!" Alvin sang the "Dramatic Chipmunk" theme which caused Brittany to snap out of it and look over at Alvin in typical Brittany.**

**"Really Alvin?" Brittany shrugged her hands to him.**

**"What? I thought it was fitting." Alvin shrugged his shoulders back as he turned off the TV which Brittany gave out an exagerated sighed looking away from him know how corny she thought that was.**

**"Boy...that just makes me miss him even more." SImon admited which Jeanette gave a nod as she held Simon's hand. Brittany gave a second sigh, but a more depressed sigh thinking the same thing, Theodore may not have been what she liked in a chipmunk, but he was still a friend; a good friend. And to see him acting like Alvin of all of munks left a bad taste in her mouth. She looks over at Alvin who hasn't said a word since the remark.**

**"Alvin? Don't you miss him too?" A surprised Brittany asked him, thinking he would have quickly replied after Simon.**

**"Of course. When Theo starts acting like himself, it can get back to being about me...I mean..." Alvin tried to change his words as quick as he could but it was too late until he realized what he said. "Oops..." It was the only word he could say. Brittany just stared right into his eyes shaking her head.**

**"So you did lie to him. I should've known better coming from you. You're unbelievable Alvin." Brittany flipped her hair at Alvin and walked off disgusted with Alvin's selfishness as Simon and Jeanette then soon follow her out leaving Alvin in the room by himself.**

**"What? You all feel that way?" Alvin called out to them, but no one answered. It seemed that no matter what he said was the wrong thing to say. Sometimes he felt if he was better off not saying anything...well, with Alvin, not really.**

_First A/N Ever: There is Chapter 13, I had planned on making this two seperate chapters, but I realized there wasn't a good place to split it. So I figured to just combine the two and make a bigger one, so think of it as two chapters in one update. Yippee! Chapter 14 will be out as soon as possible. So stay tuned and thanks for reading!_


	14. The Emptiness Within

**Thank you to all read the last chapter, the official number of people to read the story this month is 205 here's lucky Chapter 14. As always, All rights to go their respective owners. **

_Part 14: The Emptiness Within_

**A short while later, Alvin was setting on the porch railing as he had something in his hand. By the look in his eyes, it's clear that it is something that he cares a lot for. It's a photo of the whole family having fun and enjoying themselves together. Alvin gazed the picture in his hand for what seemed like hours as he just sighed at it, after a while Dave walks outside by him without Alvin hearing him and sits down next to him to notice what he's looking at, he recongizes the photo also and smiles..**

**"That's probably my favorite photo of all of you guys. You had so much fun there." Dave told him, Alvin gave a quick smile, but it faded quick. Something was bothering him and he felt if anyone would know he answer, Dave would.**

**"Dave, can I ask you something?" Alvin looked over though his head down.**

**"Of course you can Alvin." Dave answered.**

**"Will you promise you'll give me an honest answer?" Alvin asked. **

**"Absolutely." Dave quickly told him. Honesty, it had become an important word lately, it seemed all the trouble caused was because of it. Alvin scuffed his feet for a couple of seconds to gather the courage to ask the question that he had been thinking. "Dave...If I was doing what Theo's doing right now...would I be as popular as he is?" **

**"But you are popular Alvin." Dave responded to him.**

**"Dave..." Alvin gloomly looked up.**

**Dave noticed Alvin didn't fall for that bit by trying to advert the question and make him feel better. He had to really choose his wording right to help Alvin understand.**

**"Alvin, all of you guys are special in your own way, and you all connect with many people in different ways, but perhaps there's something about Theodore that may connect with people in a way that perhaps the rest of you may not." But Alvin didn't understand, Alvin was head hancho. He was never in a position in anything where someone was possibly better at him in anything.**

**"But what does Theodore do different?" Alvin extended his arms in confusion.**

**"He just chooses to be himself Alvin." Dave reasoned with Alvin about these personal matters. **

**"Be myself? Being myself is what gets me in trouble. And now Theodore's starting to act like me." Alvin whined to him and puts his paws under his chin.**

**"See Alvin that's where the problem lies." Dave said which made Alvin look up. "Nobody is just a troublemaker, you just choose to cause trouble. You just want attention and there's nothing wrong with that, but you don't have to cause trouble to get attention. Just be yourself." Dave's words went straight to Alvin as Dave always knew what to say, but it was just a matter of if Alvin chose to heed those words.**

**"But, I don't know who I am." Alvin looked up to him, but Dave felt this was one of those rare occassions that he couldn't help one of his kids. He knew Alvin needed to find that question on his own.**

**"Well I can't help you with that Alvin, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." With that Dave patted his son's back and got up and headed back inside to let Alvin think his thoughts over. Alvin gazed upon the picture seeing all of them having such a great time. Although it appeared clear that Dave felt he should find out himself, Alvin had other ideas.**

**"I'll ask Simon. Maybe he can help me." Alvin thought to himself with his paw under his chin thinking.**

**XXX**

**"You're a troublemaker." Simon gestured to Alvin as Alvin just gave a "Really?" look.**

**"Yeah, I already came to that conclusion. But I need to find me, the real me...and I..." Alvin began to mumble the last couple words that Simon didn't grasp.**

**"I beg your pardon?" Simon questioned wanting Alvin to repeat himself.**

**"I neee yoo heeelllmmm." Again Alvin surled off the last words nearly shaking saying it. Simon just stared at Alvin completely befuddled as Alvin closed his eyes and...**

**"I NEED YOUR HELP SIMON! There, you happy?" Alvin screamed out which gave a look on Simon's face.**

**"Well, I may be happy once I'm done being totally shocked and confused." Simon scratched the side of his face while talking. This was a total first for Alvin, it was like Theodore saying he wasn't hungry, like Brittany saying she didn't feel pretty, like himself saying...he didn't know something. Which was almost what he felt in the matter. However, Alvin being munk enough to ask for help, Simon felt he owned his brother to give him a shot. "Exactly what do you want me to do?" Simon asked.**

**"You're the genius Simon, you figure it out." Alvin mockingly told him. Rather than be irritated by the remark, Simon just smiled. Being called a genius from Alvin was no small feat. **

**"So what exactly am I needing to help you with?" Simon wondered aloud, Alvin proceeded to lean in and whisper something into Simon's ear, when he backed off and looked at Simon...he just stood there blinking randomly until...Simon's glasses just out of the blue fell right off his face to the floor. Alvin bent down to pick them up, cleaned them off, and placed them back on Simon's face without him even moving.**

**"We've got a lot of work to do." Simon walked off deep in thought as Alvin stood still as Simon rubbed his paw under his chin to try figure something out and then snapped his finger which put an unsure look on Alvin's face.**

**XXX**

**A while later Simon had Alvin in a suit that looked eirely simalir, if not exactly the same to the tuxedo Alvin wore on the cruise ship a while back. Simon was dusting off anything that may have collected over time as Alvin just stood as still as possible with his arms extended out. **

**"So you wanna impress Brittany? I never would have believed you had it in you Alvin." Simon proclaimed which brought a chuckle to Alvin.**

**''Yeah, neither did I. So what do I have to do next Si?" Alvin asked as he adjusted his tux to be more comfortable.**

**"You be yourself." Simon told as he walked off to grab Alvin's black bowtie.**

**"But what is that Simon?" Alvin repeated from before as Simon began to work on his tux again. "I don't know Alvin. You have to figure that out." Simon told him now working on Alvin's tie.**

**"What! That's what Dave told me. That's why I came to you." Alvin slouched which Simon then made stand up straight again.**

**"All I can do is make you look as nice and respectable as possible, but the only chipmunk who can help find the real you...is you." Simon declared to him as finished Alvin's bowtie and spun him around infront of their minature mirror as Alvin was impressed at the work his brother did for him. **

**Jeanette and Eleanor were with Brittany in their bedroom as they were in discussion with one another. They had their heart to hearts quite often, but this particular one had a different feel to it as Brittany had both paws under her chin to rest her head on.**

**"Oh, that Alvin! Everything has to be about him." Brittany pouted. Alvin's ego did bug him, but when it came to his brother, she felt concerned that he didn't seem more supportive to him; even if Theodore was starting to act strange.**

**"Isn't that what you like about him though Brittany." Jeanette asked her though which Brittany then looked up at them.**

**"Not like this though." She shook her head. "He doesn't even care what's happening to his own brother."**

**"He probably just doesn't know how to handle it." Jeanette replied trying to defend her friend.**

**"None of us really do." Eleanor followed up. Brittany thought hard about it, but it just made her head hurt.**

**"He just doesn't seem to care though. I just wish he would show he does." She sighed, Eleanor and Jeanette then looked at one another and felt they needed to do something to help her.**

**XXX**

**After while, Jeanette and Eleanor were walking together down the hall, they were trying to figure out what they could do for Brittany.**

**"We need to think of something." Jeanette told her younger sister as both continued to walk along.**

**"But what?" Eleanor responded, just then they both by Dave's bedroom and glimpsed Simon and Alvin as Simon was still dusting the tux off making look as clean as possible cleaning up around Alvin bottom. The girls started giggling which freaked Simon and Alvin thinking that Brittany spotted them as Alvin bolted under the bed and Simon turned around noticing who it was and sighed.**

**"It's just you two. Alvin, you can come out." With that, Alvin slowly came out from under Dave's bed, of course doing so collected some dirt and dust again. Simon sighed again. "Back to the mirror Alvin." Alvin then sighed also and extended his arms again as Simon proceeded again. Jeanette and Eleanor were both scratching their heads about what was going on and they walked in to investigate.**

**"What are you guys doing?" Eleanor asked.**

**"I...wanted to do something special for Brittany. I asked Simon if he could help me." Alvin said looking at the two of them in the reflection of the mirror set up. The looks they gave were about as shocked as the ones Simon gave, but it worked out because they could all work together to help Alvin.**

**"We'll help too!" Jeanette delightly said, which Eleanor looked up to her and then nodded to the boys which they smiled to.**

**"Thanks guys." Alvin said with a smile. Eleanor then got an idea and took off and ran into the kitchen and looked for some things she could use. Being chipmunks, Dave always bought a good share of nuts for the kids if they wanted to; everything from peanuts to pecans. She then got an idea of what she wanted to make for them. It was then Jeanette's job to keep Brittany company so she wouldn't find out what was going on and Simon would help decorate the kitchen table.**

**XXX**

**As the evening came closer, Brittany was in their bedroom working on her hair like she always did still with no clue of what was going to happen. Simon and the girls looked at the work they had did standing on the table. Eleanor then came up with a warm Pecan Pie for the two to enjoy, Alvin caught a whif of it and it smelled to die for. Eleanor then placed it on the table to cool as they looked at the work.**

**"Great job girls. Well done indeed." Simon said in admiration. "But now how do we get Brittany out here?" He asked to Jeanette and Eleanor. The two of them chuckled.**

**"You just have to think like a girl Simon." Jeanette told him. Just then they heard Brittany in the background.**

**"Where's my nail polish?" Brittany called to any random person to hear her.**

**"And that's our cue to scram." Eleanor giggled out as they both pulled Simon off to get away. Brittany was walking around in the hallway looking for anyone seeing no soul in sight as she called out. Brittany walked to the end of the hallway where her nail polish sat so ironically by the end connecting the hallway and the kitchen together.**

**"How did this get here?" Just as Brittany finished the question, the lights dimmed in the kitchen in front of her and she noticed the candles lit up as she looked utterly confused to what she was looking at. Just then, she saw someone walking out from behind the bottom of the counter wearing a white tuxedo; by the tan gleem in his eyes, she could tell who it was.**

**"Alvin?" Brittany said in shock.**

**"H...Hiya Brit." Alvin waved to her. "I noticed that thee uh...kitchen was set up, and I thought maybe...uh...well, you know...you and me...uh..." Alvin stired off as Brittany smiled.**

**"Are you asking me out to dinner Alvin?" Brittany said with a sly grin on her face. Alvin started to sweat a little.**

**"Uh maybe." Alvin replied shrugging his shoulders.**

**"But I don't have anything to wear Alvin..." Brittany told him which Alvin then grabbed something from behind the counter and pulled Brittany's golden dress that she had worn once before which she gazed upon with a smile. "Now I do."**

_There is Chapter 14, Chapter 15 will be out as soon as I possibly can. So stay tuned._


	15. True Feelings

**Thanks to all read the last chapter, The number of visitors that read the story last month was 270 people. Slighty down from the month before, but with one less update which makes sense. Trying to set a goal of 300 visitors this month; It would be the first time it would happen so let's go for it and make it happen! So here is Chapter 15 without further adu. As always, All rights to go their respective owners. **

_Chapter 15: True Feelings_

**As Alvin tried to peek at Brittany getting her dress on as she prepared for Alvin's dinner he set up for her; Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor peeked over into the kitchen as Alvin spotted them. Alvin gave his brother a rare thumbs up to him which Simon returned back as the three in the hallway then turned back to talk to each other.**

**"So how long do you think it'll last?" Jeanette wondered to the others.**

**"I'd say about a minute and twenty-three seconds." Simon predicted which they all chuckled at. Even Simon chuckled at his own joke, but of course, it wouldn't have surprised him at all if it really happened. "So what should we do now?" Jeanette asked them as Eleanor stepped in. **

**"You guys can do something together if you want, I don't mind." Eleanor told them, Simon and Jeanette looked at each other with uncertainty if they should really Eleanor alone or not.**

**"Eleanor? Ar-Are you sure? We were hoping we could do something together." Simon told her, but she just shook her head.**

**"You go ahead. I...need to think about something." Eleanor looked at them with trust and content. They nodded and began to walk off, paws together, but Jeanette turned her head around to watch her sister as she walked off into their bedroom. Simon and Jeanette chose to head outside to sit on the stairway to possibly gaze at the stars in the night.**

**While they chose to head off outside, Eleanor jumped up onto her bed and sat down in the dark to gather her thoughts. She was alone again, but she almost prefered it. It allowed to her think about her best friend without anyone giving their opinion. She still wasn't sure if her feelings changed for him that night, Theodore was so disappointed in his family's lack of belief in him; and Eleanor often wondered if there was more she could have done, or perhaps less she should have done. After while, she put her left paw under her chin and moved one of her fingers on her pillow staring down at it though not hardly being able to see it as she sighed.**

**"Oh Theodore..." Eleanor whispered. "I miss you."**

**XXX**

**Meanwhile elsewhere...**

_Look at what's happened to me_

_I can't believe it myself_

_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world_

_It should have been somebody else_

_Believe it or not_

_I'm walking on air, I never_

_thought I could be so free_

_Flying away on a weekend affair_

_Who could it be?_

_Believe it or not_

_It's just me!_

**Theodore was singing in one of the studio boxes at Jett Records at the top of his lungs as best as he could, yet he looked exhausted. After finishing the last couple lines, he gave a coughing gasp and fell onto his bottom breathing heavy as he just had no air capable of singing the high notes needed as Ian cut the music off from across the glass.**

**"Come on Theo, you gotta hang in there, we're almost finished." Ian told him tapping through the glass, but the look on Theodore's face as he looked through looked like he had nothing left to hang on to. This put a worried look on Ian's right hand man sitting next to him.**

**"Ian, why don't you give the kid a break, he's been singing for 3 hours straight." He said. Unheard of, but yet true. Ian was really pushing young Theodore hard, but only in Ian's mind because he knew he could handle it.**

**"Look, he's not earning that massive check by sitting on his rump Grover." Ian argued over to him as he stood up.**

**"Look at him, you're gonna work him to death Ian." Grover said pointing through the glass with his hand as Ian looked through seeing Theodore still panting looking down at the stool he was sitting on. "If he doesn't have a voice left, it isn't gonna matter if he's sitting or standing."**

**Ian knew his friend was right. He had to push him hard, but he was starting to go too often. Ian had Theodore in studio singing nearly non-stop for a week straight, and he realized that his investment in Theodore would be harmed if he continued to push him as hard as he was. "You're right." Ian nodded in agreement as Ian clicked on a button to talk in a speaker to Theodore. "Good job Theo, we'll call it a night." He said and turned off the speaker which Theodore looked up to.**

**"Thanks Ian..." Theodore called out to no delight, being he was just too exhausted to be happy about, he laid back still breathing very heavy as Ian's right hand man was right. Ian was working him to death; it was a straight week of late night, singing resitals of Theodore singing until he literally couldn't sing out another word. He didn't complain though because he thought in his own mind, it was Ian's way of testing how far he had come. He was showing his toughness on the outside to Ian and the others to make it look like he had made leaps and bounds, but in truth, when he knew he was alone, he turned back into himself. He felt like he was nothing but a gimmick, a classic Jekyll and Hyde with both sides of him having their own advantages. He may have been to keep a good poker face in front of everyone, but deep down, he hadn't changed. He often thought if he could keep this up, but he knew one thing for sure...that he had to. One slip up, and his whole world could come crashing down.**

**XXX**

**Back home, the dinner table that Alvin had set up was all ready. Brittany was helped into her seat by Alvin trying to be as polite as he possibly could, really trying hard to show Brittany a very affectionate side of him. Alvin set the pecan pie that Eleanor baked for them and told his date that dinner was served. In Alvin's eyes, everything was going perfect; Brittany usually being very picky with her food wasn't just tasting it, but she was eating it with much delight. After about five minutes of them enjoying themselves, Alvin pulled on his bowtie and found the urge to talk to her.**

**"So Brittany, do you uh...like the pecan pie I baked?" He said with a grin showing his smile to her that she looked up at him with a smile herself.**

**"Did you really bake this Alvin..." Brittany asked, but before Alvin answered, Brittany added on. "...because I know who really baked it." She didn't say it though with rudeness, but with toyness; almost daring Alvin to keep egging it on. Alvin just chuckled and made a quick give up on that attempt.**

**"I can't get anything past you can I?" Alvin asked her cockily crossing his arms sitting back in his chair.**

**"Trust me, I know when Eleanor cooks something...because it's delicious." Brittany said leaning over the table to tell him, and she continued to dig in in a way Alvin never saw her eat ever.**

**"Wow. It must be good, the way you're chowing down." Alvin in a way joked, but also being truthful. Brittany wasn't offended though.**

**"When it's my sister's cooking, I'm willing to spoil myself." Brittany said. Anything she could do to make her sister feel better, she would. And when it came to eating anything she made, that was easy to do for Eleanor was by far the best cook Brittany ever knew.**

**"So...how's she doing?" Alvin couldn't help but wonder and the mood kinda went away from the two being sweet with each other to reminding them of everything around them.**

**"Better, at least that's how she's leading off...but Alvin, I know you didn't set up this wonderful dinner with me to talk about my sister did you?" Brittany asked him trying to get his mind back off the problems they were having.**

**"Oh course not, when I've got the prettiest girl sitting in front of me," Which brought a warm smile to her face. "...with your gourgous eyes and pretty hair and...and...UGH!" Alvin stopped and stood up out of his chair and started walking around on the table which Brittany felt weery seeing him act so down.**

**"Alvin?" Brittany called him trying to get him to talk to her. He did so as he sat back down in his chair and sighed.**

**"I'm sorry Brittany..." Alvin apoligized which Brittany looked into his eyes. "I thought I could make an awesome dinner scene for the both of us to get our minds off of what's been going on...but I can't stop thinking about Theodore." He admited as he put his head down on the table resting his chin in his arms.**

**"Hey guys I brought home some..." Just then Dave walked in the back door after ordering a bucket of fried chicken for the kids, not seeing any of them until seeing a glorious lit kitchen with candles and saw Brittany dressed elegantly with Alvin on the table, Brittany noticed Dave and gave a silent head gesture with her teeth gritted slightly telling him it wasn't a good time. Dave decided to heed the advice and then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway to find the others to let them enjoy the food, also allowing Alvin and Brittany to be together. It was rare that Alvin and Brittany were getting along, but it still wasn't in the way that either of them really wanted, Brittany felt it was time to see if she could help Alvin soothe the pain he was feeling.**

**"Alvin...why did you lie to him?" Brittany confronted him with such a personal question that popped Alvin's ears up as he lifted his head up.**

**"I didn't lie to him Brittany." Alvin denied, Brittany wasn't ready to give up though.**

**"Alvin, I'm here to help you. You can tell me." Soothing words from Brittany let Alvin know she really was trying to help and he felt he needed to tell why he really did feel this way about everything that had happened.**

**"Because... he's my brother." Alvin answered after a delay of saying the first word. Though Brittany actually believed Alvin by what he said, she didn't understand the logic behind it.**

**"To me that would be less a reason to lie to him." Brittany claimed.**

**"You don't understand Brit," Alvin rebutted. "He's not just my brother. He's my "little" brother...and...he's my best friend, my only friend." Brittany was taken aback by his words, really believing that Alvin truely felt in his heart that Theodore was his "only friend". "...and no matter how bad or how many times I goofed up, he was always there for me. I've spent my whole life trying to protect him, to make sure he didn't get hurt. I just couldn't lie to him, I just couldn't hurt him. He's always looked up to me, and all I ever do is let him down. I wasn't going to do it again. I couldn't tell him the truth Brit, I just couldn't..."**

**Alvin put his face in his arms, he poured his heart out for Brittany. A side Brittany never saw from him; Alvin always made himself the primary focus, and for Alvin to say such statements in Brittany's mind, really put things in perspective. She nodded though he couldn't see it, she knew what to say.**

**"I understand Alvin..." Brittany said with comfort. It definetely got Alvin's attention too.**

**"You do?" Alvin slowly lifted his head from his arms which she nodded to him.**

**"Yes. Theodore was always there for you. In a way Alvin, Theodore's kinda the glue that kept you three together." Alvin thought about it for a second as Brittany continued her explanation. "When you and Simon had your differences, you would always put it behind you, because neither of you could bear to make Theodore feel sad."**

**"Yeah..."He agreed. She was right, Alvin and Simon always tried to make sure their arguments never got out of hand. Or if by any chance that they did, making sure they stayed away from him so he wouldn't see. Although there were times when he did and the look Theodore would give them would be so embarrassed followed by a "I hate it when you guys fight!". But now.**

**"Now without that glue, you feel like you two are falling apart." Brittany continued on. Another statement she hit the nail on the head with.**

**"We do. With Theo gone, I don't have that best friend...to be there for me." Alvin moaned as his head sunk back down in his arms. Brittany though smiled with sincere and stood up, walked over to Alvin and gestured for him to stand up with her. He looked at her weirdly for a second, but soon abliged. Brittany looked him eye to eye knowing he really needed someone to be there.**

**"I'll be here for you Alvin...if you want me to." Said Brittany. Alvin's ears which had been laying down on his head shot straight up upon hearing those words.**

**"As a friend?" He asked holding both her hands with his.**

**"As a "best" friend." Brittany told him as Alvin slowly pulled her in and they hug as Alvin drops his head into her shoulder. Although in Alvin's mind this dinner didn't turn out like he hoped, he acomplished what he set out to do; show Brittany that he didn't just care about himself. **

**Brittany was in a bit of a bind though. Alvin's morale was crushed and he did need her there for him right now, which she was glad to do, but just like Alvin; Brittany's "One up" ego made it difficult for her to love him so. He was fine now, but what if Brittany began to gain true feelings for him and Alvin then went back to himself. She just wouldn't be able to love Alvin in the case; no one could "love" a person that feels they're better than you in everything. But at the same time, she was the same way and she knew felt the same about her. All in all, Brittany knew that Alvin would ultimately be the one she would fall in love with, and Alvin knew like wise. The question was: When would they choose to love each other more than themselves? **

**Meanwhile on the outside, Simon and Jeanette can see their brother and sister respectively on the kitchen table in an enlongated hug from the porch as Simon turns to his friend.**

**"I guess it lasted longer than I thought." Simon pointed out pertaining to his eariler prediction. Jeanette then said a smile. "Which one did you think would mess it up?"**

**"Yes..." Simon replied after a quick blank stare that Jeanette giggled at.**

**"You're funny Simon." Jeanette confessed.**

**"Really? I don't try to be funny." Simon admitted to her. "I know. That's what makes it funny." While Simon didn't quite understand the logic in it, Jeanette knew that when Simon tried to mock his own predictions gone wrong, she as much a laugh out of it than the others, but her laughter of course was for much different reasons. **

_There is Chapter 15, Chapter 16 will be out as soon as I possibly can. So stay tuned and thanks for reading and reviewing. :)_


	16. No Right or Wrong

**A/N: Thanks to all read the last chapter, So far 82 visitors, this month, on pace for the stories' first 300 visitor month, so big thanks to all who make this possible. I can't lie when I say that I really don't know, in my opinion, how to make a good romance sence in a story, so to read the good reviews from the last couple chapters was quite releaving. Had a little Alvittany (If that's what you call it) in the last couple chapters, time for a little Simonette now. This chap is a little shorter, only because I decided to add the beginning of this chapter and put in the end of the last chapter just to lead you into this one, rather than do a whole different scene. So we're picking up right where Simon and Jeanette left off. As always, all rights go to there respective owners. So now without further adu, here is Chapter 16. Hope you enjoy. **

_Chapter 16: No Right or Wrong_

**Simon and Jeanette turned back to each other to look at each other's gazing eyes to see the sparkle in them. The stars in the sky were glittering in the sky beautifully and the moon shined down on the earth bright which cast the two chipmunks in a gleam of brightness. To Simon and Jeanette, everything was going right. Alvin and Brittany were inside getting their feelings out to one another and enjoying themselves and they wished to do the same also. Suddenly Jeanette caught a glimspe inside and saw what was transpiring in the kitchen as Simon couldn't see it being behind his sight..**

**"Simon, They don't look very happy though." Jeanette said with worry in her voice.**

**"How did they mess up?" Simon wondered as he turned around thinking that the two were going at it in typical Alvin-Brittany fashion. But when he realized what Jeanette meant and saw the sorrow in the house, he regretted his words. "I wonder what happened?" He asked as Alvin and Brittany were still embraced in a hug inside.**

**"They must have started talking about Theodore." Still looking at them, Jeanette responded as she started swinging her feet off the end of the steps. "Poor Alvin, I can't imagine what you two are going through." Simon looked over to her to get clarification.**

**"What do you mean?" Simon asked puzzled.**

**"Well, if one of my sisters were gone, I would feel..." Jeanette began but Simon gave his opinion in the middle of her statement.**

**"Theodore's not gone Jeanette, he's just...away. He'll be back." Simon seemed sure of it, but Jeanette, not so much. **

**"But he's not acting the same Simon. It's like he's not even himself anymore." Jeanette almost in a plead to Simon. Simon understood her concern, but Simon recalled the night that everything went down and remembered what his younger brother said to all of them. Something that Simon knew he was guilty of.**

**"Jeanette, Theodore was right about something he said that night. He's not a baby anymore, and we..." Simon paused as Jeanette looked on as Simon hung his head slightly. "...I shouldn't keep treating him like one if he doesn't want me to. We have to let him be who he wants and let him do what he feels is right."**

**"Even if it's not right?" Jeanette pointed out. It was clear that they both saw different opinions on the matter and it was no secret that although they had been in tough binds before, this one was the hardest for different reasons. Though there were times that Alvin had put them all in a mess, on many occassions, it was still "all" of them. Theodore gone in Jeanette's mind left a hole in the spirit's. But even though he left of his own will, she still felt like he was ripped away from them. Like reaching to save someone and them falling out of reach from doom. Simon didn't see it that way though, though he understood Jeanette's logic, he tried to explain it.**

**"This is just an hypothisis Jeanette, but I'm almost ninty-nine percent sure that your sisters have done something in the past you didn't think was right. But did you still support them?" Simon explain.**

**"Of course. They're my family, and ...oh." Jeanette paused. Family...she understood Simon's way thought of it. It wasn't about being right or wrong, that was irrelavent, it was being there for his brother and supporting him through and through. Jeanette never looked at it from that position, after all, Theodore wasn't her brother. She smiled at Simon and held his hand. "You used that logic of yours to show me it was the same thing."**

**"Oh, I didn't intend to make it that way." Simon said almost thinking Jeanette thought he came off like a snob, but Jeanette quickly made him aware that wasn't the case.**

**"Oh, uh It's okay." She said waving her hands in denial. "Sometimes I do need that little kick in the britches." She was always hard on herself, even though Simon never wanted her to be, and always made it clear to her to try and not show it.**

**"Don't say that about yourself Jeanette." Simon told her which she understood his worry of her pestimistic responce. "Look, we need to stick together. Everyone around is either sad or lonely. We need to help each other feel better, even if it means doing things we wouldn't normally do." Simon held her paw and looked to her as a way to see if she agreed which she did and smiled.**

**"You're right." She sighed as the two looked up at the sky with the full moon shining bright. "The moon looks beautiful tonight." Jeanette awefully spoke aloud.**

**"Well, I know something that is even more beautiful..." Simon stated looking at her with gleeming bright eyes, she didn't notice though as she was still looking up at the moon in the sky.**

**"Really what is it?" As she turned and saw Simon looking at her with a smile quickly putting two and two together as she giggled covering her mouth trying to contain herself. "Oh Simon..." She said as Simon extended his hand.**

**"Come on, let's take a walk." Simon offered as he stood up and extended. Jeanette looked down to his hand and she met it with her own and the two began to walk around the house with the beautiful vegetation around them. It was so peaceful as they looked in all directions seeing the world around them. Their minds were clear as they had forgot about all the problems around them, their minds were on each other.**

**"Look Simon," Jeanette pointed as an insect began flying around them with it's tail lighting up in the night sky which atracted Jeanette to it as Simon followed close by. "Awe a lightning bug." As she reach out her fingers, making the bug fly around and away from her moving point.**

**"Actually, it's referred to as a Firefly." Simon corrected her, but she shook her head.**

**"Well...I call it a Lightning Bug, it sounds nicer than Firefly." She reiterated.**

**"Well, technically it's called a Firefly. Oh!" Just then the lightning bug or firefly as you will flew right onto Simon's nose which surprised him. He remained motionless as trying not to spook it as Jeanette chuckled at Simon which he soon did also.**

**"Heh heh." Jeanette giggled some more. "I don't think he likes it either."**

**"So, you wanna be called a "Lightning Bug" also?" Simon asked the bug on his nose to which almost on cue, the bug's tail lit up several times which got a smile from Simon to see that somehow the insect understood and communicated with him. "Very well then, Lightning Bug it is." It flew off his nose and began to sore in the air as in a nearby bush by the house, several more flew up until there was about eight to ten of them slowly floating in the air flashing their tails as Simon and Jeanette looked on and they unknowingly held each other close as they looked on.**

**"They're so pretty..." Jeanette said aloud.**

**"Yes they are." Simon agreed as they continued to watch the display. **

**While that was going on, Eleanor was staring out the window watching the two of them from their bedroom. It was clearly bittersweet for her. It was wonderful seeing her sisters getting closer to their friends, the ones they had always dreamed of meeting; much less falling for; in Eleanor's mind she thought that day would never come that all four of them would be together with each other. But at the same time, seeing them together made her realize her friend wasn't there, and even more so, all of their siblings knew too, which made them all hesitent to be close while he wasn't there for her. Eleanor quickly realized that if she told them she was off doing something, that they wouldn't think anything of it, but she wondered how long she could keep that up. She noticed that Jeanette looked unsure of her words when Eleanor spoke to them eariler, but Eleanor knew that Simon and Jeanette needed to be together.**

**While Eleanor gazed out of the window to see them outside with her paws under her chin smiling, taking in the moment. Alvin soon quietly walked into the room to clear his mind himself after what happened eariler and he noticed Eleanor on the window sill, though she didn't notice him. Eleanor gave a sigh as she watched Simon and Jeanette outside soaking in the moment being so happy for them; Alvin didn't know that know, he thought she looked very gloomy and depressed. It made him feel even worse, Alvin knew he was the one that caused all this and after she helped him tonight with Brittany, he knew that he had to find a way to make it up to her. Tomorrow, he decided, that he would do something "special" for her. **

**But with Alvin though...who knows what that could be.**

_There is Chapter 16, What is Alvin planning? Find out in next time as Chapter 17 will be out as soon as I possibly can. So stay tuned and thanks for reading and reviewing. :)_


	17. Chipette For a Day

**A/N: Thank you to all read the last chapter, half way through the month and almost halfway to our goal of 300 visitors for the month, right now at 145. Time now for Chapter 17, last time Alvin had began to think of a way to try and cheer up a friend with her friend gone. What is he planning though? Extra long chapter this time so enjoy. Sorry to Eleanor fans, but I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter that it went on for so long (You'll understand why I apoligize as you read the chapter) As usual, all rights go their respective owners; with that said, here's Chapter 17!**

_Chapter 17: Chipette for a Day_

**It was a calm Saturday morning as the kids were all up early to enjoy a weekend with each other. Meanwhile, Dave was one the phone with Ian as the two were at first putting their troubles aside to discuss the upcoming "Farewell Concert". Ian however, kept the news real hush with Theodore and only told him anything regarding his solo career. Dave though had no idea of it as Ian continued the conversation.**

**"So Dave how's everything going for the concert." Ian talked through the phone.**

**"Real good, we got it for August 1st, everybody's excited for it." Dave was answering as he watched the kids in the living room. It was clear he was as excited as they were. **

**"Well that's great." Ian responded as Theodore began to waddle into the room Ian was in. "Hey here comes the little guy now so we gotta get ready to head out man. So keep me posted."**

**"Sure thing Ian." Dave stated.**

**"Alright later." Ian hung up the phone as Theodore struggled to hop onto the chair that Ian was next to as he knew the conversation was involving him as most of Ian's phone talks were.**

**"Ian who was that?" Theodore asked, his eyes wide with anticapation.**

**"Uh...Someone very important that wanted to see if you were available on August 1st for a major concert." Ian said clapping his hands together to tell him the news, but didn't tell him who it was, giving Theodore no idea what was going on. **

**"Really?" Theodore asked with excitment as he slightly jumped up and down.**

**"Yep, just say "yes" and I'll make it happen." Pointing down to him which put a smile on his face.**

**"Oh boy! Yes! Yes!" Theodore was great joy and jubulation, putting a smile on Ian's face.**

**"That's the spirit! Let's go get some ice cream, maybe we can sign some autographs too." Ian offered.**

**"Yum!" Theodore responded rubbing his tummy not wanting to wait any longer and Ian got ready to take his money maker on the town.**

**XXX **

**Back home Alvin was in the hallway as he peaked into the bedroom to see where Eleanor was. She was almost in the exact position she was last night when he saw her, on the window sill, staring outside with her hands under her chin, daydreaming the day away. Almost as soon as she woke up, she went back to her thoughts from the night before. The more and more Alvin saw her like that, the more and more guilt he felt. Just then without him noticing, Brittany walked up behind him as he was still peaking inside.**

**"What are you up to Alvin?" Brittany spooked him which Alvin quietly gasped in fright and out of instinct, grabbed Brittany and covered her mouth shushing her as she mumbled wanting him to let go. **

**What Alvin didn't know while pulling Brittany away is that he thought every time Eleanor was in this state that she was glum and sad, but rather it was the complete opposite. Eleanor was quite happy as she daydreamed of all the things Theodore and herself had been doing over the past year as they continued to get closer and closer. She knew exactly the day it happened, the day her feelings changed. She envisioned the day when she and Theodore were in the backyard playing tag with one another. In the backyard stood a tree which had a hole in where past animals had stored their food for different seasons, and the chipmunks used that hole for years to climb up it and down and to have fun in it. What the kids realized was that they had been growing slightly throughout the years they knew each other which Dave like a regular dad would check their height, when they were curious to know. Unfortunently for little Theodore, he hadn't just grown in height during the years, and on this day while playing tag with Eleanor, a hole that little Theo could fit through in the past, suddenly found himself stuck and plugged around his tummy as he tried to run into it. Eleanor laughed at him at first thinking he was just playing around, but soon sensed different as he groaned, and flailed his legs and feet about while his tail shaking franticly in panic. Eleanor would grab both his legs and pull back as hard as she could, and after a couple times pulled Theodore out causing them to both roll around on the grass backwards; when they stopped, they ironically were face to face looking into each other's eyes. Theodore then gave her an open grin thankful for saving him, blushing in the process which Eleanor realized then that something had changed between them; their friendship had become...more. **

**Eleanor continued to look on as the visions of them disappeared in the wind. She still got all tinglely everytime she recalled that, finding out the day your best friend becomes your one true love. She sighed as she continued to think deep in thought. "Oh Theodore..." She mumbled with a happy on her face.**

**Alvin meanwhile pulled Brittany away from the bedroom back into the living room as Simon and Jeanette looked on beyond confused. Once he got her in the room, he let go of her which she had her arms all flaling about.**

**"What was that all about Alvin?" Brittany agressively asked him arms wide out. **

**"You almost got me caught Brittany." He responded back in a like tone which got to her.**

**"Doing what? Spying on my sister?" Brittany dumbfoundedly told him which SImon sighed at Alvin.**

**"Alvin, can't you just leave her alone?" Simon looked over from the couch as Jeanette looked on too, Alvin looked over to him in denial.**

**"I can't just leave her alone Si, I've gotta cheer her up." Alvin words were heartfelt, and the others knew it as soon as he said them. Simon and Jeanette nodded to each other and hopped off the couch.**

**"Count us in. So how do we help?" Simon told him which put a grin on Alvin's face. **

**"I thought about it! We'll make the day all for her, her special day, "Chipette for a Day". Get get her mind off of everything." Alvin quoted as he moved his paws around painting a picture in their heads. Simon thought this idea over to a smile.**

**"Hmm. Interesting idea Alvin. This just might be what she needs." Simon agreed.**

**"I'm impressed Alvin, you came up with a good idea." Brittany looked to him in Brittany fashion. Which Alvin walked over to her.**

**"Come on Brit, I come up with lots of good ideas." Alvin pandered to her.**

**"Don't push it." Brittany said shaking her head which put a look of uncertain on Alvin's face.**

**XXX**

**As the day went on, Eleanor continued to daydream as she was unaware that her friends was preparing something big for her all morning, just then Eleanor's stomach started rumbling which she looked down to.**

**"Well...if you're hungry, then I am too." With that she jumped off the window sill and began to waddle into the kitchen. She noticed none of her family was around which was strange for a Saturday. Dave was out preparing flyers for the contest and let the kids enjoy the day. Yet none of them were around anywhere. Suddenly as she was just looking around not paying attention as she entered the kitchen.**

**"SURPRISE!" The others yelled which Eleanor jumped at the sound of snapping her out of the daydream.**

**"Wh-Huh?" In total confusion Eleanor spoke.**

**"Happy "Chippette for a Day" Eleanor!" Alvin proudly proclaimed with his arms up in the air as the others came up soon after with a miniature table set up for the five of them. Eleanor scratched the side of her head wondering the heck was going on. **

**"Umm...Thank you?" It was the only thing she could say, the only thing that came to mind.**

**"Have a seat Eleanor." Jeanette said as she pulled out a chair and her and Brittany walked up to their sister.**

**"But I...Whoa!" Eleanor began to talk, but Brittany and Jeanette grabbed a paw each and kinda moved her over to the table and sat her down. Eleanor was then put down in the chair followed by the two of them brushing off her fur and dusting the chair.**

**"Oh, we'll make you comfortable. Don't worry." Jeanette announced again, leaving Eleanor more confused as ever. Everyone was saying things, but no one explaining what this was all about or why.**

**"Wha-What are you doing?" She asked looking around as suddenly her eyes were glued to what Alvin and Simon were bringing in. The two started carrying a bowl over their heads as they somewhat struggled to bring it in and placed it on the floor next to Eleanor and the girls to look on.**

**"Here you go Eleanor, a nice bowl of oatmeal just for you." Alvin told her, which Eleanor's eyes got bugged eyed, but for all the wrong reasons. The bowl wasn't a chipmunk size bowl of oatmeal, it was a human size bowl; with an amount of oatmeal even Dave could have trouble finishing. Eleanor just shook her head trying to figure out what she was observing from her peers.**

**"You expect me to eat that whole bowl?" Eleanor asked in shock pointing at it while looking at the boys with an equal reaction.**

**"Well, we weren't sure how much to make, so we made extra just in case." Simon answered while Alvin grabbed a spoon and scooped out a a decent sized amount.**

**"Yeah, so open up!" Alvin said as he moved the spoon into her mouth.**

**"Wait...AH!" Eleanor couldn't even finish a couple words as Alvin shoved the spoon of oatmeal in her mouth before she could even react. Eleanor out of instinct tried coughing and spitting it out just so she could breathe which didn't take a liking from Alvin.**

**"Hey! It's not polite to spit out your food." Alvin scolded her sticking the spoon back in the meal.**

**"Well you don't have to feed me!" Eleanor responded back after spitting out the last bit, in a slightly upset tone also. **

**"But we wouldn't want you to get tired or wear yourself out. Come on, open up." Alvin rebutted with another scoop in his hand. Eleanor did a pouty face, shaking her head keeping her mouth shut.**

**"No! I'm not hungry!" Eleanor refused, but her sister's sisterly instincts knew better than that.**

**"Now Ellie, we know you're hungry. it's not healthy to skip meals..." Brittany placed a paw on Eleanor's left shoulder which she looked up to in worry. **

**"I don't know what you guys are trying to do..." Eleanor denied. "...but I'm not playing along." As she put her arms on her hips. Alvin knew there was only one thing to do.**

**"Alright , if you say so..." He started... "Girls, hold her arms!" Alvin screamed out, with that, Brittany held her left arm, Jeanette held her right and they pulled her back in the chair as Eleanor tried to kick her feet to break free to no avail.  
><strong>

**"Huh? Hey! Let me go! Are you guys possessed?" Eleanor said in fright.**

**"Now...say "AH"." Alvin politely asked her as he moved the spoon in.**

**"NOOO!" Eleanor screamed out loud.**

**Alvin looked over to Simon and shrugged his shoulders. "Close enough..." And moved the spoon into her mouth again.**

**"NOOOOO!" She yelled out again as there was nothing she could do but watch the food close in wait to be feed by unintentional force by her friends and sisters.**

**XXX**

**Meanwhile, at a local L.A. Ice Cream Parlor, Theodore looked on in joy as a massive ice cream sundee was placed in front of him with Ian next to him also.**

**"One Chocolate-Vanilla Double Scoop, with candied walnuts, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and a cherry on top." She the lady moving the tasty treat in as Theodore licked his lips in excitiment. "And just between us...how about for an autograph, it's on the house." She added on.**

**"But won't your boss get mad at you?" Theodore asked the lady behind the counter. She just chuckled though.**

**"Don't worry...I am the boss. Plus it's not everyday that a celebrity comes through the door." The lady continued. Just then Ian's cell rang and he picked up and looked over.**

**"Theo, got a big call I gotta take. I'll be right back." Ian told him though didn't pay attention as he continued to chat with the lady behind the counter as she placed a pad of paper in front of him, Ian buzzed out the front door leaving Theodore with his fan in about her late 20s. "My daughter is your biggest fan, she's gonna love this." As Theodore stopped...**

**"Uh oh." Theodore trembled at those words which the lady didn't understand. "Something wrong?" She asked which snapped him out of it.**

**"Oh sorry. Last time someone said that, I nearly got stepped on by screaming fans." He explained to her.**

**"Well I can clearly see why. You look so much cuter in person." She buddled her excitement, but the last line she said stopped Theodore half way through his autograph and he just looked up at her, mouth slightly open, blinking randomly until she noticed what she said.**

**"Oh that's just a saying, you're not a person clearly, you're a chipmunk obviously, you are a cute little chipmunk." Which he smiled in delight and continued writing his name and finished it with an outline of his paw, but he also did something else. Theodore took some of the chocolate syrup from his sundee and wiped it on his lips and gave the pad a kiss leaving a kiss print along side the rest to show his young fan who wasn't there that he met her mommy at her work. Afterward, he licked his lips, and lifted the pad up to the lady as she looked on with a smile.**

**"Here you go. A chocolate kiss for my number one fan." Theodore declared with glee.**

**"Thank you so much sweetie. My little girl will love this so much," She said kissing his forehead. "I'm sure your family is so proud of you." She then walked to hide her treasure.**

**"Thank you..." Theodore answered back though he realized what she ended with. "yeah...proud of me." Theodore wasn't sure if they really were or not, and was curious if their hard feelings had went away. Soon after, Ian walked back into the shop and sat next to him.**

**"Theo! What's up?" Ian asked as Theodore looked up.**

**"Well, I got called a "person"." He slightly joked about, but was true none the less which Ian chuckled at. **

**"Really? I guess you're becoming more like us all the time. Well, your adoring public knows best." Ian nodded in agreement with him, but soon the conversation changed.**

**"Ian is my family proud of me?" Theodore quickly asked him, which Ian almost spit the coffee out his mouth he had and looked down to him.**

**"What's this all of a sudden?" Ian asked and looked down.**

**"I need to know Ian..." Theodore looked up with up with puppy eyes as Ian looked down to him. "I miss them." As Theodore hung his head, Ian nodded as he knew it would be a matter of time before the resentment went away. Just then Ian got an idea.**

**"I tell ya what. In a couple days, I've got a TV interview to do, if you want, you can spend that day with them. Okay?"**

**"Really?" Theodore said, to an Ian nod. "I bet they'll be so happy to see me." He said with joy.**

**"Ummmp! Stooop!" Eleanor swallows so she can continue to scream out trying to get free, but just then a hand full of more oatmeal is shoved into her mouth by Jeanette as Brittany looks to Jeanette with shock.**

**"Jeanette, what are you doing?" Brittany wondered aloud. But Jeanette looked up as she stuffed another handful in Ellie's mouth as she tried to talk, but with so much food in her mouth was doing nothing but chewing what was in her mouth.**

**"I'm helping. I'm trying to help Eleanor feel better, even if it means doing something I wouldn't normally do. Right Simon?" Jeanette responded to Brittany looking over to Simon at the end. Alvin then looked over to Simon waiting for his reaction, but his reaction was a bit confused to his friend.**

**"Uh. This isn't really what I meant when I said that." Simon responded.**

**Jeanette's smile suddenly disappeared and her mouth slightly opened from complete embarrassment as they all stared at her.**

**"Oh!" She embarrassingly chuckled "Sorry Eleanor." She looked down to her sister trying to be as sincere as she possibly could.**

**"GRRR!" Eleanor growled lightly.**

**"Ellie relax. Being stressed isn't healthy." Brittany patted her sister's shoulder as Eleanor gulped as fast as she could.**

**"And stuffim my face is?" Eleanor still with a bit of food in her mouth trying to argue, but then out of nowhere another spoon full was put into her mouth by Alvin. **

**"One second Ellie." With that Brittany covered her sister's ears. "Alvin would you care to explain to me again why I'm helping you do this?" She asked him in a very serious tone. **

**"To help get Eleanor's mind off everything that's happened. And since she's not thinking about Theodore, it's obviously working." Alvin explained. Although the tactics were strange, none of them could argue that notice. But...**

**"Maybe it's just me being dumb here, but I think there's a lot easier ways to do it than this." Brittany responded back to him still covering Eleanor's ears who was still trying, alothough much weaker now trying to escape from Jeanette's grasp.**

**"Have you thought of one yet, I've been waiting for suggestions?" Alvin asked, the others looked at each other, but no one answered. "I'll take that as a no. Besides, I've haven't been thinking about it either, this is really helping."**

**"Don't you feel this is just a bit wrong Alvin?" Simon calmly asked.**

**"We're giving Eleanor breakfast...I really don't see what's wrong with that." Alvin rebuttled to his brother.**

**Simon just shook his head and gave up. Though he suspected it would more than likely be a mistake. "Fine...just don't over do it Alvin."**

**"Come on Simon, I know I've messed things up, but when was the last time I actually over did something?" Alvin asked...**

_An hour later..._

**The kids suddenly look down at an empty bowl that had a full bowl of oatmeal not long ago. **

**"Uh oh!" Alvin gasped as he dropped the spoon in the bowl as Jeanette and Brittany looked on. Jeanette had both her hands over her mouth, eyes wide open as she like everyone else weren't paying attention, Brittany had a hand on her hip staring at Alvin like only she could with eyes squinted to show her displeasure. Simon looked over at Alvin as well as Alvin gritted his teeth at the sight of an empty bowl beneath him. "Okay, maybe I over did it."**

**"Alvin, that bowl could have fed all five of us." Simon said face palming himself.**

**"Oh boy...all we need now is a guy playing a tuba." Alvin mockingly said to himself as he and Simon looked over at their poor friend still laying in her chair as her sisters, once holding her in restraint, had a hand on her each in comfort.**

**"Ellie, are you okay." Brittany looked with uncertainty.**

**"She doesn't look to good." Jeanette followed.**

**"Ooohhh..." Was a moan that Eleanor made as she looked like she was going to pop. She was completely slouched back in her chair with oatmeal smeered all on her face and her stomach was so large and bloated that she could barely move a muscle as she would continue to make a random moan and groan. **

**"I don't if she's going to blow a fuse...or chunks..." Simon looks on in stunned fashion.**

**"Either way, it ain't gonna be pretty." Alvin joked around in a serious manner. When suddenly they heard a low growling sound. "Is her stomach growling? How can she still be hungry?"**

**"She's growling at you Alvin!" Brittany quickly spoke in a harsh manner. Alvin tried to light-heartedly chuckle, but just couldn't.**

**"Oh...well that's understandable...heh heh...Sorry Eleanor." Alvin apologized to her which Eleanor tried to move around to little success.**

**"Oh...I can't eat another bite!" Eleanor moaned putting both her paws on her stomach trying to lessen the pain it was causing.**

**"Yeah, and to think...we still have lunch and dinner to go." Alvin joked. Brittany and Jeanette looked over at Alvin not sure if he meant it or not as Eleanor's face snapped at him, the look she showed could have shattered glass as she bugged eyed, jaw dropped, the whole nine yards. Suddenly after she decided that Alvin was being serious...**

**"...HELP!" She screamed out as she tried to run away. "Tried" was the key word as her tummy was so large, she couldn't run or even crawl. So the others just stood as she tried to crawl away from the kitchen as Alvin saw it kinda hard to watch.**

**"Okay..." Alvin said continuing to watch in shame. "So wants to walk after her?" He asked the others.**

**"I'll get her." Brittany told them as she slowly walked over to her sister still trying to move but only managing to go a couple feet from the chair. "Here Ellie, let me help you..." As she offered out her hand.**

**"NO! You've helped me enough!" Eleanor whined and moaned still trying to move, but she finally gave up and fell on her back trying to catch her breath. She was stuffed so much that her stomach was almost the same height as her standing up. **

**"Eleanor, hold out your arms." Brittany told her having seen enough and wanting to help her sister after a good deed having gone so wrong. Eleanor lifted out her arms and Brittany grabbed her and tried to pull her up, but poor Eleanor had become too heavy for Brittany to help alone, it was like trying to move the unmovable. Brittany called her other sister over to help her and after both strained for a couple seconds was able to help Eleanor to her feet. Eleanor had had enough and wanted answers, pronto. **

**"Alright! Who's idea was this?" Eleanor panted out still out of breath.**

**"Alvin's!" Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette said in unison pointing at him as Alvin began to look like he was going to point at someone else. But he slouched in shame at his idea gone arie.**

**"Alvin's" Alvin weakly admitted raising his hand. Eleanor crossed her arms and squinted at him.**

**"Well...since I can barely move, I've got plenty of time to hear this explanation." Eleanor told him.**

**"Well...I just felt like making you "Chippette for a Day" Alvin admitted though not giving much info, which wasn't good enough in the stuffed chipette's mind.**

**"Oh? And...why would you think that was needed?" Eleanor quickly called him out on again. Alvin was clearly uncomfortable, this was the last thing he wanted to have happen by any means. But Alvin being Alvin, became carried away in one of his "geinus" ideas.**

**"Well uh..." He stuttered to explain himself as the others looked on. Eleanor looked up at her sisters who were supporting her to keep her standing.**

**"Girls, can you leave us. Alvin and I need to talk...alone." Eleanor stared at him when she said "alone". The girls nodded, patted her on the shoulder and walked off, Brittany walked by Alvin still looking upset at him as Simon then followed. Alvin was alone with her and slowly walked over to her as she waited for an answer from him.**

**"Well Alvin...I'm waiting." Eleanor said, but suddenly she began to lose her balance and began fall back, Alvin acted quick and caught her which kept her slightly upright as she was a little freaked out.**

**"Here, you should sit down." Alvin eased her down so she could be as comfortable as she could and while there Alvin was ready to talk to her. "I was only trying to cheer you up Eleanor." Eleanor looked up to him as he told her on a knee to be more eye level with her. She didn't understand why he thought that though, and the look on her face showed it. Alvin knew he needed to explain it throughly.**

**"Eleanor...last night and this morning I saw you staring out the window...and you looked really sad and down. I knew you were probably thinking about Theodore, and being I felt it was my fault all this happened, I felt I needed to make it up to you, but I got carried away..." Alvin said as he sat down next to her as he looked at her, and her back. "I'm sorry."**

**"Oh Alvin. I wasn't even sad...in fact...I was happy." Eleanor told him with an arm on his shoulder, which Alvin had a hard time figuring out and looked to her.**

**"Really?" He asked her, which she gave him a nod. "I'm sorry I goofed up..." He continued. But he looked over and saw Eleanor was giving him a look that wanted him to say a bit more. He sighed... "Big time!" She then him a even more stern look, which he gave an even bigger sigh... "Again!" Alvin finished with an exaggerated toned which actually got a bit of a giggle from her.**

**"It's okay, I forgive you." Eleanor accepting his apology. It put a smile on his face, she was always very forgiving in spite of everything he did to anyone.**

**"Thanks...uh here." Alvin grabbed her arms and helped her back to her feet and held her by the arm as she still gave a moan and groan every now and then.**

**"Oh..." She started. "And I appreciate you trying to cheer me up...but next time, can you come up with a less painful way?" Eleanor stated holding her large stomach in pain.**

**"Sure thing." Alvin agreed. "So how many are you eating for? Three?" Alvin joked around which shocked Eleanor as she put a pouty face on again.**

**"Alvin..." Eleanor moaned.**

**"Six?"**

**"Alvin!"**

**"Twenty-Five?" He joked again shoulders shrugged, but Eleanor this time bopped him on the head as he rubbed his head in agony. "Okay, I deserved that." And they both quickly chuckled as a result knowing it was all in good fun.**

**"Good...Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to go throw up now." As Eleanor began to slowly walk to the bathroom, Alvin helped her along and lead her in and closed the door to give her her privacy, but just then he heard her through the door. "Uh Alvin, I can't reach the toilet."**

**"No offense Eleanor, but I don't think I can lift you right now." He answered through it embarrassed to say it. As he heard more moaning.**

**"Uh...I don't feel so good." Eleanor said on the verge of being sick.**

**"I'll get a bucket." Alvin started, but she cut him off.**

**"You'd still have to lift me on that..." She explained.**

**"I'll get one of Dave's socks." Alvin changed as he bolted off to Dave's bedroom. But after about five seconds he walked back next to the door and spoke in. "You sure you still don't want lunch?"**

**"Go away Alvin..." Eleanor groaned.**

**"Got it!" And with that, Alvin blew out like a rocket.**

_There is Chapter 17, again sorry to all you Eleanor fans. It was mean I know, but it worked in Alvin's "Get Carried Away with a Plan" motto. Chapter 18 will be out as soon as I can, so stay tuned and thanks for reading! :)_


	18. Sins of a Father

**A/N: Thank you to all read the last chapter, right now we're at 220 visitors on the dot. Right on pace for 300 at the end of the month; if I can post one more chapter by the very end of the month (Which I'm pretty sure I can), we'll be very close. Thanks to all who have read, you make this happen. As always, I own only what I write, everything else goes to their respective owners. Chapter 18 is going to focus on Dave, as we haven't heard a lot on his thoughts of everything, well...we'll find out here. So without further adu, here's the next chapter.**

_Chapter 18: Sins of a Father_

**While the kids at home were up to their "antics", Dave was on the road going to many different places getting the word out of the "Farewell Concert" coming in a month's time. Although he obviously wasn't a chipmunk, Dave was still recongized by many fans; and to his surprise a lot of them were younger kids that still knew who he was. Dave sat behind a desk and allowed kids to come up and say hi, get a picture, or let them hand him some gifts they made for the kids. A bunch of kids had come up to meet him and then a little young girl with two pieces of paper in her hand came up with her mother.**

**"Well hello there, and what do you have?" Dave asked the child with joy seeing the glem in her eyes as she hopped up to him and placed in his hands.**

**"It's a picture! I drew it myself...it's for Chipmunks and Chipettes to have." She said as Dave observed it. It was a beautiful picture, not just for a six year old, but for anyone. The picture had the six chipmunks side by side, hand to hand; it was so detailed, all the way to the fur on their bodies. Dave looked at the picture in amazement and awe as he looked back down to her.**

**"Well that's very nice of you; it's beautiful. I'm sure they'll really enjoy this." His words made her so happy that she had to ask him a question about them.**

**"Mr. Seville, what's it like living with the Chipmunks?" She asked.**

**He smiled and was happy to answer it for her. "Honestly, it's still a bit weird at times. But in the end, we're all like a big family, and I love them all very much."**

**The young child had one more thing in her hands which Dave noticed and at times kinda peeked over the table to look at it. After a bit, she notices he was too and looked at it with a smile, she then handed it to Dave as well.**

**"I have one more thing, my mommy got it today at work from Theodore..."**

**Dave looked at it with a smile. It was the autograph that Theodore had made no more than a couple hours ago, chocolate kiss and all. The mom of the girl, the ice cream lady stood right by her daughter's side to see what Dave thought of the proud work his youngest son had done.**

**"Wow...That was very sweet of him. And I hope you two will be at the concert." And Dave gave the autograph back for her to take and they began to go, but she turned back around to ask him one more question. **

**"Mr. Seville...is Theodore gonna be there? He's my favorite... and I'd really like to thank him for the gift." The question put a smile on his face knowing that Theodore was continuing to make all his fans happy, and he knew he would do the same.**

**"Of course he will." Dave answered. **

**"YAY! THANK YOU!" She cheered and she grabbed her mom's hand and they waved goodbye and took their leave as more kids approached.**

**After a long, grueling day of advertizing and sponsering for the concert, Dave closed the door getting in his car more than exhausting for himself as he rubbed his hands in his face to try and relieve some of the tension. It may have been a lot of fun seeing everyone, but it would still take a lot out of anyone. Though it came with the joy of seeing many of the chipmunks and chipettes' fans, there were a good portion of fans for his youngest son that were curious how life was like having five rockstars and one superstar for kids. The fact of hearing that made him feel so uncomfortable, knowing he did the one thing he said he wouldn't allow himself to do; to let his kids get consumed in the superstar spotlight. Yes, Theodore had become a superstar, the biggest thing in the music world at the time; however, with every passing day, it began to consume his life more and more. Dave's idea was to move them away from everything for a while, still do a small event to keep their juices flowing, but to stop the pressure filling arena shows. So that once being out of the spotlight, the kids could enjoy the good times more, but Theodore was going through the exact opposite now. His fame and popularity was growing and growing; would Dave or anyone even be able to pull him out of it without hurting the young chipmunk mentally.**

**But the one thing that bugged him even more was the way it happened. It wasn't the fact that Theodore chose to go, but the fact that Dave, himself, let him choose what to do. Dave sometimes had fans that were surprising Dave's own age that questioned why Dave would put the burden on his son to choose on something so life altering, knowing he had no idea what the consequences would be for either choice. And deep down, he knew they were right; he hated being a tough parent to the kids, but it was one time he knew he should put his foot down and done what was best for Theodore and the whole family. Now it was too late, the family was starting to feel a bit down and they hadn't heard from Theodore in many weeks. All they had seen of him was on TV acting completely different from the Theodore they knew, and for the life of Dave he couldn't figure out why. He knew deep down that Ian most likely had something to do with it, but he didn't have any evidence to confront him about it. But Theodore looked to be enjoying himself and having fun, and it was too late to take Theodore out of it now or Dave would cause the very problem he wanted to avoid. They were all stuck now, the only one that would end this would be Theodore himself, but with Ian by his side it wasn't likely it would happen. All Dave and the others could do...is wait. Dave just sat in the driver's seat of his car and just thought repeatedly about everything...over, and over again. He felt he failed as a dad as he allowed his family to seperate, and he wondered how the kids could even forgive him.**

**Back at home, the kids were trying to forget the recent events of what just happened. The girls were ashamed and embarrassed and Simon was just dumbfounded. Alvin slowly walked into the living room dragging his feet trying not to make eye contact with the others. After standing by outside the bathroom for about twenty minutes to check and hear if Eleanor was alright. Though hearing the sickening sounds, Alvin cringed and thought he needed to keep his distance and came out to where he was.**

**"Well, that went REALLY bad." Alvin moaned as he walked and the others turned to him.**

**"You can say that again." Brittany pointed out, but quickly snapped back at Alvin..."Don't even think about saying it again." Alvin stuck his arms out at her complete contradiction of words. **

**"I stuffed my sister's face...willingly. I'm never going to hear the end of it." Jeanette sadly stated with her head down in shame. After a couple more minutes, Eleanor slowly walked out from the bathroom. She was still moaning some, but luckily the swelling of her stomach went down as she was able to remove a good chunk of her unwanted meal from her system. When she approached, everyone was quick to apologize again, and again which she kept shrugging it away. She didn't want to hear another word of what just happened and felt it was best for all of them to just try and forget it. She honestly felt she might go insane if she heard the word "oatmeal" again. Just then they heard the phone ring as they all depressingly sat on the couch, they sighed at the sound of it.**

**"Anybody want to get that?" Simon looked around asking the others to just shrugs and blank stares.**

**"Forget it, we're all bummed out. Let the machine get it." Alvin said out to them all, they all nodded and just stayed put, they prepared to listen in as the voice massage of Dave on the machine began to play.**

**-Hi you've reached the home of Dave Seville...**

**"And the Chipmunks?" Alvin butted in while the message was still playing. "And Chipettes Alvin." Brittany also.**

**-just leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible-**

**They waited until they heard the beep...**

**-BEEP-**

**"Hey guys! It's me!" The voice called out of the phone mail.**

**"Oh, hey Theodore..." Alvin not paying attention shrugged off, but then they realized at the same time. "THEODORE!" They all screamed out in unison as they all hopped off the couch and jumped on the counter, with the exception of Eleanor who sat next to the couch and then came to underneath the stool the rest jumped up on to listen in to the message.**

**"I've really missed you guys, but I won't have to miss you much longer; cause I got some great news. Ian has an interview in a couples days, and he's letting me come home!" Theodore said through the phone that all the other munks celebrated at the message, Eleanor's face down below lit up when she heard the news also. The message continued: "I can't wait to see you guys...see ya!" The click of the dial tone was heard and the munks and 'pettes all starting dancing and jumping up and down. It had been so long, they began to think if he even wanted to come back home, now they knew for sure...the next two days for them couldn't come any faster.**

**After a couple minutes, Dave came in the front door as the chipmunks were still jumping around having a good time.**

**"Hey guys, got some great news." Dave called out to them.**

**"So do we Dave." Alvin answered back as he jumped on the couch next to him.**

**"THEODORE'S COMING HOME!" They both said at the exact same time with Alvin's arms out in cheer until he realized what they both said and there was a slight pause with each other. **

**"Jinx." Surprisingly, it wasn't said but Alvin, it was said by Dave. The others laughed at what happened as Alvin looks shocked. "I've finally caught up with the times...you owe me a soda Alvin." With that they all laughed out loud as the great news had put the whole family in a great mood. **

_There is Chapter 18. Chapter 19, Theodore's coming home, will it be good or bad? Find out next time, thanks for reading and reviewing._


	19. The Reunion

**A/N: Thank you to all read the last chapter, so close to our goal of 300 visitors for the month and only two more days to do it. Right now at 275, just 25 more and we've done it. Let's get Chapter 19 going. As always, all rights go to their respective owners. So without further adu, here's the next chapter.**

_Chapter 19: The Reunion..._

**It seemed like the day would never come. For the first time in nearly a month, Theodore was back home with his family.**

**"Theodore!" Eleanor called out as she ran out the door to see her best hop out of the limo that brought him.**

**"Guys!" He called back to them as the remaining of them came out also.**

**Theodore was greeted to a big hug from Eleanor as the rest of the family joined in. The tension between was clearly behind them as all of them were just happy to see each other again.**

**"I'm so happy to see you again!" Eleanor looked into his eyes and wiggled his chubby cheeks which made him giggled and smile.**

**"Me too." He told her back and then looked to all of them. "All of you. And...I-I'm sorry about what I said that night." Eleanor then turned to the others also to see their reactions. They were all very forgiving in their expressions as Alvin was the first to speak.**

**"Oh, don't worry about that Theo." Alvin spoke out as the others chimed in in agreement with him that eased Theodore.**

**"So where's Ian?" Dave asked Theodore as he was curious to what the situation was for Ian's reason for leaving so suddenly.**

**"Oh! He said he has an interview with a TV Show, he told me it was a big deal. He let me come here so we could hear it together." He sounded very giddy when he told them which made them think it was a very big deal.**

**"Seems pretty important. What's it about?" Simon asked.**

**Theodore thought about it deeply as Eleanor looked to him. "I don't know. He didn't tell me anything about it." He answered. The others were pretty confused by the answer he gave; almost to the point where it didn't make sense.**

**"Seems weird he wouldn't tell you something involving yourself." Simon politely filled him in. It made Theodore think about it again, but he was almost certain that Ian had told him nothing about it.**

**"Well..." Theodore started, but was quickly cut off by Alvin who had heard enough of all the gargon.**

**"Ah who cares!" Alvin blurted out as he put a paw over Theodore's shoulder. "Theo's home, let's just have some fun." **

**"I'm in." Eleanor agreed which Theodore's face was a bit surprised by his look.**

**"Really? You guys still wanna play with me?" Theodore asked with uncertain, the others were a little surprised themselves by his question.**

**"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Brittany asked him. "We're still your friend." Simon and Jeanette nodded to him.**

**"Yeah, last one to the couch is a rotten nut." Alvin yelled out and bolted into the house. All the others ran into the house fast as they could as Dave looked on with a smile. The day went as great as kids wanted, they were all back home playing games, and having fun with each other. Though after while, they began to treat it like a regular day and during the afternoon, the couples went off to do their own thing. Kinda on Alvin's part as he tried to butter up Brittany to do something together, but she knew that it would clearly cause trouble; something she had enough of for one week. **

**In the kid's room, Theodore and Eleanor were coloring a picture together. Eleanor turned to him with a smile, though he was so into the picture that he didn't notice.**

**"I'm really happy you're back." Eleanor broke the silence which got his attention as he looked up to her from the art.**

**"Really?" He asked her which put a smiling, confused, look on her face which she giggled at.**

**"Of course silly." Eleanor chuckled which made him blush kind of in embarrassment that he even asked the question to her. The two were smiling and talking as Alvin and Simon peek into the bedroom to see how their brother was doing with his friend. Once they got their look, the both head out to the living room and jump on the couch. A thought quickly emerged in Alvin's head and felt Simon should hear it.**

**"Si, I've noticed something about you and me through all this." Alvin stated.**

**"Huh...this alt to be interesting then. What is it Alvin?" Simon asked him, though by his tone not very interested in hearing it.**

**"You and me haven't had a single argument since all this started." Alvin told him. Simon was about to say something until he noticed something. Alvin...was right. But how was that possible.**

**Meanwhile back with Eleanor and Theodore, Theodore felt he needed to ask her something very important.**

**"Eleanor, if we could do this all again, would you say anything different?" He asked, she couldn't look up though, it was still a hard topic to discuss with anyone, much less him.**

**"I've been thinking about that every day," Eleanor responded to him, but then a shake of the head followed as he looked on with worry. "...and I still don't know Theodore."**

**"Ellie I need to know." He almost pleaded with her putting a paw to hers, she was mentally all over the place now.**

**"Theodore I...wait a second." She stopped and realized what Theodore had just said...he said "Ellie"? She turned to him as he looked as if he wasn't even aware of what he called her. "You've never called me Ellie before." As he eyes blinked repeated.**

**It then dawned on him that he did say it, he called her by her short name; only her sisters ever called her that. But now...**

**"Uh...Well uh..." He looked away embarrassed pulling on his collar. he was sweating now from head to toe stuttering with every word. **

**"Theodore...I have to tell you something." She turned his face to hers which he stopped trying to speak, though he wasn't doing a great job of it anyway. "I had to say this to all of them before and I couldn't find it in me to say it to you. But I feel I should now." She took a deep breath. "I don't think I really, really, like you anymore." She told him with a paw on his shoulder.**

**His heart sank..."What! You don't?" His eyes wide almost full of tears.**

**"No, ...because I think it's something more." Eleanor reasoned which almost jolted him back as she grabbed both his hands as they were face to face. "Theodore I...I love you." She smiled as he looked almost in a transic state, not believing what he heard.**

**"Well...I uh...I..." He tried to say the right, the thing he knew she wanted to hear, the thing he knew he wanted to say. "I'm getting hungry, are you?" **

**"Uh Huh." She dejectedly nodded, but understandably. She knew that they had just seen each other for the first time and weeks and she jumped this on him so quickly. Theodore though felt twice as worse, he just couldn't say...he wanted to, but he couldn't.**

**"I'm sorry." He apologized to her frowning down.**

**"It's okay Theodore. Because I know when you do say it. You'll really mean it." She comforted him, so she chose to change the subject to lighten the mood in the room "So...what would you like? Anything..." Asking him what he wanted. He thought about and decided.**

**"How about some oatmeal?" He asked.**

**The look on Eleanor's face then turned to shock and fear, she heard the word..."Oatmeal"**

**"NOOOO!" Eleanor randomly screamed out which Theodore jumped back from not knowing what he did wrong.**

**"What? I just said oatmeal..." Theodore said as he walked back to her.**

**"NOOOO!" She screamed again, this time running out the bedroom door as fast as she could leaving him standing there...confused beyond belief. All he could do was shake his head with his mouth partly open. **

**"Boy...Ian was right. Girls can be really picky." Theodore randomly stated to himself. Simon and Alvin walk through the door of their bedroom and see their younger brother on bed staring away befuddled as they both jump up and turn to him.**

**"What was that all about?" Simon asked with his paw extended gesturing out the door. Theodore just shook his head unsure.**

**"I don't know, something about oatmeal." Theodore stated, Simon and Alvin slightly jumped that went unnoticed by their brother as they looked at each other. "I don't get it." Theodore finished arms out.**

**"And neither do we. Do we SImon?" Quickly butted in Alvin as he turned to Simon again telling him to play along, deep down begging him to though.**

**"Uh yes. No clue here." Simon slightly chuckled stratching his head and staring away.**

**"Hey Theodore, can we talk to you for a second?"Alvin told him. **

**"Sure." He nodded as he waddled over to his brothers, they looked happy but he wasn't sure why. Alvin placed an arm over Theodore's shoulder which he looked down to.**

**"Theodore, we're really, really proud of you." Alvin stated, Simon nodded along in agreement. Theodore's expression though didn't seem to justify what they, he seemed hestitant in his responce.**

**"Awe, you guys are just saying that." Theodore answered as he backed away from them looking a little moopy. Alvin didn't understand his responce, nor did Simon for that matter as he chimed in.**

**"Theodore, we're serious." Simon added on, but Theodore didn't budge. **

**"No no, you can't trick me this time." Theodore contined to deny, though he wasn't upset, almost in a playful manner he told them.**

**"Theodore?" Alvin voice got a little more serious. There was a pause between the three of them and after about five seconds...Theodore giggled at his brothers.**

**"Gotcha!" As he gave a big trissure cat grin and followed it up with a wink with a "chick" sound. Simon and Alvin then realized he had baited them in and that he had tricked them. Simon laughed along as Alvin was a bit stunned a first of his little brother's antics, but he soon smiled too.**

**"You sly devil munk you, come here bro!" Alvin called his brother over which Theodore jumped into his brother's arm who attempted to spin his brother around like he did when they were younger. "Attempted" was the key word has Alvin had a hard time doing it, laughing at his struggles. "Whoa! Oh, you're getting so big Theo, I can barely spin ya anymore." He laughed out as Simon looked on with a smile as Theodore giggled at Alvin's struggle.**

**"Ha! You're just getting weak Alvin." He said back mocking Alvin as he gave up trying to catch his breath as he up looked up and noticed the reason.**

**"Weak? Ha, look at that belly you're putting on?" Alvin joked to Theodore pushing in on his tummy making his brother laugh being so ticklish. "You must weigh five pounds now." Alvin and Simon would most likely have been the only ones who would notice, but they clearly saw that Theodore had "filled out" some; however, they were almost certain it wasn't his fault. They figured that Ian was spoiling him with food to keep Ian on his good side, which was smart on his part, and was clearly working too. But Theodore clearly didn't care, and if he didn't, they wouldn't either. Theodore wasn't one now though to let his brother get the last word in. **

**"Well, then it's five pounds more than you weigh Twigmunk." Theodore cracked back at Alvin poking at his side, being nothing but skin and bones.**

**"Twigmunk?" Alvin questioned putting a smile on his face. "That's it! Nuggie Time." With that Alvin grabbed Theodore in a headlock and began to rub his head.**

**"Oh no!" Theodore laughed out as he tried to escape to no avail as Alvin continued to play along as Simon was enjoying his brothers having a good time together.**

**"Give up Theo!" Taunted Alvin.**

**"Never!" Cried out Theodore. Theodore then managed to escape out of Alvin's grasp and remembering Alvin's trouble lifting him took it upon himself to jump right in Alvin's arms. Alvin struggled as Theodore expected and feel to the floor with Theodore on top him as Theodore shifted his weight on top him as Simon laughed and clapped at the exchange. **

**"Hey! No fair, get off me!" Alvin laughed hoping Theodore would listen, but no dice. **

**"Not until you give up Alvin. I can sit on you all day if I have to." Theodore now taunting Alvin as he lightly pounced up and down putting pressure on Alvin's chest making him weez out every time.**

**"Simon! Help me!" Alvin called to his brother just standing there smiling.**

**"But why Alvin...you have this under control." Simon mocked Alvin, which Alvin sighed in defeat.**

**"Okay! You win, I give...I give! AH! Beaten by my own brother, now that's low." He admited when just then.**

**"ALVIN!" Dave shouted out from another room which got all three of their attentions. "Who threw up in one of my socks!" Dave loudly questioned. Simon then looked down at Alvin on the floor who Theo was still sitting on.**

**"Alvin. You really gave her a sock?" Simon harshly toned.**

**"Well..." It was all Alvin could say which Simon sighed in disgust, "Now that's low." Simon concluded shaking his head and left the two of them alone to carry on. Theodore of course had no idea what that was all about and thought nothing of it as a result.**

**"Roll over Theo!" Alvin pleaded with his brother to get off him which Theodore finally did so and the two of them were now laying in Theodore's bed side by side looking up. **

**"I'm glad you're home Theodore." Alvin told him again reminding Theodore of his true sincerity of the matter. Theodore then nodded in agreement.**

**"Me too." He followed up as they both sighed one after another. Alvin and Theodore never had a little brother to brother talk like this, yet they never knew why. But it was fun being together again, though Alvin did need to ask his brother something.**

**"Theo? You're not gonna have to leave again are you?" Alvin asked, still looking up. He almost knew what the answer was, but anything to talk to him would make him feel better about it.**

**"I have to Alvin...my whole life has changed." Theodore kind of sheepishly admited, Alvin regretted asking the question and felt to lighten the mood and ask him something else.**

**"So... what were you and Eleanor talking about?" He looked over to him and rolled over on his his stomach, which Theodore soon did the same as they were eye to looking at each.**

**"Umm...nothing much." Theodore denied looking away with a blush in his face, Alvin noticed though and would continue to pester him.**

**"I see you blushing Theodore, what'd she say to you?" He repeated, Theodore grew a grin to come to what she said to him to Alvin as he looked over.**

**"She said she loved me Alvin." Theo giggily said as he sat up.**

**"You go Theo!" Alvin soon sat up and nudged his brother's arm, but Theodore was unsure of himself.**

**"But what should I do? I have to leave again, what if I say the wrong thing?" Coming to Alvin for advice, just as Eleanor came to Alvin many weeks ago. Alvin certainly hadn't forgotten and wanted to make sure to not make another mistake and say the wrong thing again.**

**"You just have to believe in yourself, just like you have been." Alvin advised, but his brother wasn't sure what "himself" he should be.**

**"But I've been acting so weird lately. I'm sure you guys have noticed." Theodore frowned upon himself.**

**"What? Of course not...How could we no..." Alvin reasoned but the tone of Alvin's voice made him look over to him, he knew that Alvin was just trying to make him feel better, but Theodore wanted the truth; Alvin reconsidered. "Well maybe we've noticed a little bit..." With that Theodore fell back on his back looking up again.**

**"You guys must think I've been acting like a goof." Theodore moaned.**

**"Well, no actually. They think you've been acting like...me." Alvin responded which Theodore sat back up to and looked to Alvin. He looked sincere, he sounded honest. Acting like Alvin, was that really true?**

**"Don't they think you're a goof Alvin?" Theodore said with a smile.**

**"Ha ha..." Alvin slapped Theodore's knee playing. "I sure hope not, maybe just like you've been...really cool, confident, and...macho." He finished shaking his brother's shoulders.**

**"Well, I learned from the best..." Theodore looked to Alvin with the biggest compliment anyone could give as the two looked at each other with such admiration for the other, they were both so proud of each other and for what they had done.**

**"Awe shucks Theo..." Alvin told his brother and pulled him in and the two gave a small chuckle to another as the two were having so much fun together. Hoping it would last...forever.**

_There is Chapter 19. Chapter 20 is coming as soon as possible, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! _


	20. Gone Wrong

**A/N: Thank you to all read the last chapter, I am happy to announce that we broke the 300 visitor mark for the month with 324. By far my biggest success for a month. Everybody put your hands together because you made it happen and you deserve it. Here is Chapter 20 as we're still going strong, this chapter is a bit short because it was originally planned to be put in the last chapter, but I felt that this part should be seperate. So here we go. All rights go to their respective owners. I've talked ("kinda") enough, let's go. **

**Chapter 20: ... gone wrong**

**The day had gone very steady and peaceful as mid afternoon had come just before dinner, Ian's interview was closely approaching and the family's anticipation was growing to what the big announcement was going to be. Dave walked in with the remote as the kids were enjoying themselves and having a blast as they were all getting comfortable on the couch.**

**"Alright guys, Ian's interview's about to start." Dave announced to the kids as he turned on the TV. Alvin gave a chuckled as a thought came to mind.**

**"Great! Let's hear what loud mouth has to say." Alvin blurted out as he kicked back as the others looked over to him which Brittany just shook her head.**

**"He'll never be as big a loud mouth as you Alvin." She mocked him pointing at the "A" on his sweater trying to invoke a reaction, which Alvin took a hold of her hand and placed it back on her lap as she looked at him.**

**"And I'm proud of it too." Alvin responded back to her with such spunk which got a giggle from Theodore and Eleanor making Alvin laugh along too. The Chipmunks sat awaitng the news, Eleanor sat next to Theodore putting his hand in her lap holding it tight knowing it had been so long since they were together. Simon and Jeanette were close on the couch cuddled, Alvin and Brittany were together on the couch, but neither seemed to notice or care that they were nearly snuggled together. Dave changed the channel to the right station on the TV just as soon as Ian was on set waving to the crowd, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor booed Ian on sight which put an uneasy look on Theodore's face. After all this time they still never forgave Ian for the things Ian had done or said to them. Alvin and Simon had the detesting feeling that The Chipettes had being their brother they felt was being used, but they wouldn't dare express it any more than the girls did. Ian sat down on the set and shook the host's hand with a smile on his face; the Sevilles' knew that whatever this announcement was, he was really looking forward to giving it to the world. **

**"Pleasure to be here." Ian said to the host of said TV show which Alvin scoffed at upon hearing in his opinion, complete garbage.**

**"Kiss up." Alvin groaned out, but was quickly shushed by Dave so he did so to listen in with the rest of them.**

**"Well the biggest sensation that hit the music world in the past month has been the emergance of the one you have current day to day operations for, chipmunk star Theodore Seville. So I guess the question that's on everybody's mind is "What is it like being the agent of right now, "The hottest single singing sensation in the world" of young Theodore?" The host asked Ian after an enlonged gated speech. Ian crossed his legs and thought for a second before answering. **

**"Working with Theo is and has been wonderful, the little guy has a pashion for singing that I've never seen in anyone before. He loves being with his fans and he enjoys every bit of everything that has happened." Ian answered with a face of great sincerity and pride.**

**Eleanor upon hearing the responce, put her head in Theodore's lap as she was so proud to here those words come from Ian of all people. Theodore was a bit rattled at first to see what she was doing, but quickly eased up as Simon and Jeanette slightly looked over and saw what happened and smiled to each other in the process. Ian was continuing an answer from a question given to him.**

**"...After all, he puts the "odore" in "Theodore". He said chuckling at his groaner joke.**

**Alvin gagged and cringed at the sound of it, Brittany also had a face that looked like she ate a lemon. "Oh man! Who comes up with that material?" Alvin asked in an appauling manner, Theodore then looked over.  
><strong>

**"I did. I thought it sounded cool." Theodore looked over to him as Eleanor looked up to him still on his lap.**

**Alvin gave an uneasy look to Simon and Jeanette which Simon mentally signaled to him to just forget about it and Alvin looked back over at TV. **

**"So how does Theodore feel about not having The Chipmunks or Chipettes there?" The host asked another question. The eyes of everyone got wide as they weren't sure where this was going with that comment. Ian had a gritty face on and proceeded...**

**"Well that's a question I personally can't answer, I'm not Theodore, and that's a pretty touchy, sensitive topic. He obviously misses them, I mean he's with them right now as we speak. So I guess that's a way of putting it." Ian answered as a way to take the heat away from them all and at the same time trying to change the topic, the host nodded.**

**"Well that's great to know, now I also heard that you have a great announcement to make." She asked, it was what all them were all waiting to hear and they all leaned in to hear what it was. The suspence was absolutely breath taking. None more than Theodore, who was still wondering himself, what this announcement was; in his mind, it could have been anything.**

**"Indeed I do," Ian started. "Upstart Theodore Seville will have his first solo mega concert on August 1st so be sure that all you fans out there and show your support." The crowd applauded, but not as loud as you would have expected. Ian shook the host's hand as the interview came to a close...but there was a problem.**

**The sound of the date brought a shock to the family, except for Theodore who didn't know any of what was going on. He was so happy at the announcement and thought his family was too.**

**"Wow. That's great!" He said in delight which the turned to him.**

**"What! No it's not Theodore." Alvin blurted out in denial. Theodore turned to him in shock. He didn't understand what the issue was.**

**"Huh? W-Why not?" Theodore puzzlingly asked them as he looked around to them. Dave looked down to him with a bit of unease.**

**"Theodore, August 1st is the same date as the Farewell Concert." Dave told him with regret, the others then nodded in agreement as look on Theodore's face worsened rapidly. Theodore heard those words and quickly turned around at the TV and jumped onto the coffee table in disbelief as he watched Ian on screen waving to the crowd in glee and enthused as the others looked.**

**"Why is he doing this?" Theodore said aloud shaking his head not wanting to believe what he heard now from all of them. Something about what was going bothered his peers.**

**"Theodore? Didn't you know that?" Alvin asked him from behind, thinking he should have known when their show was. Theodore just shook his head again still looking at the screen.**

**"No...I didn't know..." Theodore said with extreme glumness in his voice.**

**"Theodore, are you absolutely positive that you weren't told about this?" Simon repeated the same question putting it in his own words which made Theodore turn around to face them.**

**"Of course, it's our last show." He cried out. "Singing in the Farewell Concert means everything to me." **

**"Only topped by singing by yourself?" Alvin lead on with his own opinion which lead to Brittany and Simon elbowing him in the arm on each side. Theodore was taken aback by those words, he felt that his world just went in a downward spiral. **

**"Please. You gotta believe me." Theodore begged them which afterward...gave a small whimper. Eleanor walked up to him and grabbed his hand and held it with both hands.**

**"I believe you Theodore." Eleanor told him.**

**"And I do too." Dave followed up. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this; when Ian shows up tonight, we'll get this settled." He finished. The next couple hours would be suspenseful as they all waited to get to the bottom of this.**

_There is Chapter 20. Oh no, Ian has just told the world that Theodore is going to sing in his first solo concert on the same night as the Chipmunks/Chipettes Farewell Show. Why would he do this to us? What makes him think this is going to work? Chapter 21 is coming soon, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! :)_


	21. The Betrayal?

**A/N: Thanks to all read the last chapter. Lots of people tuned in this week which is great to see. Here is Chapter 21 and some questions maybe answered in this one and we'll see where everyone stands. But what's going to happen after the shocking news that was announced. Here we go. All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go!**

**Chapter 21: The Betrayal?**

**Day turned to night, but the news was still stinging. Theodore and Eleanor wanted to be alone to comfort one another while Simon and Jeanette were off gathering their thoughts also. Alvin walked up to their bedroom where he knew Theodore was, he didn't go in though. None of this was making any sense, why would Ian do such a thing to them? They would obviously find out, so what would be the point...unless Theodore did know about it...Alvin couldn't and wouldn't believe that. This was Theodore, he wasn't selfish, he would never do such a thing. Brittany walked up behind while Alvin looked deep in thought.**

**"It just doesn't make sense, how could he not know Alvin?" She asked him which he turned his head around though his feet still pointed to their room. **

**"I don't know, but I believe him. Don't you?" He responded, the way a brother would stepping up for his younger brother. Brittany didn't seem as sure as her friend as she just shook her head at the ground.**

**"I don't know. How can you be so sure?" Her voice almost quivering which made Alvin turn to her completely.**

**"Brittany...it's Theodore. I don't think he can lie." Alvin pointed out with sureness and slight agression.**

**"Anybody can lie Alvin." Brittany though reminded him, he stopped to think of her words and shook his head. It wasn't true...no way it could as he looked right in her eyes.**

**"Look Britt, I know you don't really like Theodore, and I know you think your sister deserves better, but..." Brittany stopped him and cut him off with a point of the finger.**

**"That is not true Alvin." She interrupted, her offended by his words. "Don't put words in my mouth." Brittany almost threatening.**

**"Then what's the reason Brittany?" Alvin she asked point blank which soon after they both heard a opening of the door.**

**"What's what reason?" Theodore asked as he walked out not sure what they were talking as they turned around to him in a bit of startledness. Theo walked out his fur slightly wet; it was clear that some tears had been shed between himself and his friend. **

**"Theodore, well we uh..." Alvin worked around his words but Brittany up and slightly moved him aside and just chose to get her two cents out of the way as Alvin looked to her.**

**"Theodore...no offense, but lately on TV, I think you've been acting like a jerk." As honestly as she could put, Theodore though didn't seem upset by her words.**

**"I understand..." He nodded in acceptance.**

**"Y-You do?" Brittany befuddled in reply to him. He nodded again.**

**"Yeah...I was telling that to Alvin eariler." Theodore said which she turned to Alvin who gave a little wave and a half smile. "But I really don't know what Ian is doing...you do believe me, don't you?" Theodore finished which made them turn back to him.**

**"Of course we do..." Without hesitation Alvin told him. He then looked to Brittany. "...right Britt?" He then asked her to tell him also.**

**Brittany though didn't answer, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but truely didn't know where she stood; and she wasn't going to play a puppet because Alvin painted her in a corner. Theodore hung his head realizing her position and just started to walk past them.**

**"Forget it..." Theodore blankly stated walking past them nearly bumping into Brittany, though she backed up giving him space and Alvin hopped up slightly looking over. She felt bad about not saying anything, but Alvin had a hard time seeing that.**

**"Theo!" Alvin screamed out getting no reply and turned back to Brittany. "Nice going Britt!" **

**"ME?" She defensively responded.**

**Theodore was walking down the hall as he could hear Alvin and Brittany arguing in the background, and it was all because of him...again. He wondered when this was going to end and things would be back to normal. Simon and Jeanette then walked up and then spotted him. Theodore looked down and saw them holding paws and then looked up to them mouth slightly open.**

**"Theodore..." Jeanette said and then noticing what he was looking at and chuckled "...guess some things have changed since you've been here." She proudly said.**

**"But, they're not bad changes of course..." Simon finished looking over to her and pushed up her glasses which made her blush.**

**"Yeah..." Theodore weakly moaned, Simon noticed that Theodore wasn't into the moment like Theodore would have been and suspected a problem.**

**"What's wrong Theodore?" Simon asked Theodore with a mellow look on his face which his brother sighed at.**

**"Nothing..." He moaned. Simon went over and put a paw on his brother's shoulder to support him through this rough time.**

**"What did Alvin do Theod..." Simon started but Theodore was quick to stop him.**

**"It's not Alvin..." He interrupted. "It's... Brittany." Admiting with her sister there which put a uneasy look on her face as Simon turned to her.**

**"Brittany? "What did Brittany do?" Jeanette in shock asked to the green clad chipmunk which he sighed again.**

**"I think she hates me." He opened up as he looked up, not really sure of any other way to put it. Upon saying it, Simon jolted back and took his paw away. It was such a strong thing to say.**

**"Hates you? Why would you think that?" Simon befuddled out. Theodore shook his head, he wasn't sure why he thought that, he could only go by what he saw and heard.**

**"She thinks I am acting like Alvin." He started which Simon kinda chuckled at to which his brother looked at him.**

**"Oh Theodore, that doesn't mean she hates you." Simon joked around to him which Jeanette also smiled and nodded, but Theodore shook and quickly followed up.**

**"She doesn't believe what I said today either." Those words got through as Simon and Jeanette's expression changed. **

**"Oh...well...I can...understand why you think that then." With comfort Jeanette told him trying to shake off with was said about her sister.**

**"Oh...don't worry Theodore, once she finds out, I'm sure she'll change her mind." Simon cheered to brother trying what he could to change his tune. He looked up to Simon and nodded his head a smile. Simon was right...as usual, once Brittany found out the truth, they were sure she would be forgiving. **

**Just then they all heard a knock on the door, a knock that they were all waiting for a good while for. Dave walked down the hall and opened it to see the person they were all waiting to see...Ian Hawke. Ian was in a joyful mood and was ready to start conversation with the family.**

**"Dave! What's up, gimme me some...fist?" Ian talked with his fist extended out looking for a fist bump, but Ian then saw Dave's expression and realized that Dave didn't look to be in a joyist mood.**

**"Ian, what are trying to do?" Dave called out Ian upon his sight. Ian looked a bit confused by the gesture and gave Dave a side eyed look.**

**"You don't seem very happy to see me." Ian said in a half kidding, half serious tone, until then he looked down and saw the kids running up.**

**"There he is, the worm!" Alvin blurted out.**

**"The rat!" Eleanor quickly followed.**

**"Woah, woah, woah." Ian defensively sounded with arms extended out. He looked around dumbfounded at the sight, wondering what the heck had gotten into the Seville family. "What's this all about?" He harshly asked wanting answers.**

**"The concert!" Alvin yelled. "You made Theodore have his concert the same night as the Fareware Concert!" Which soon afterwards the other four starting rambling insults towards Ian until Ian cut them all off.**

**"Hold up! What does this have to do with me?" Ian's tone getting sharper and louder with every sentence until Theodore came out from the rest of them and stood right in front of Ian.**

**"You lied to me Ian!" Theodore pointing at his so called "friend". Ian just looked at Theodore in distain and then facepalmed and then looked back down at him.**

**"Theo...you didn't tell'em did you?" Ian point blank said. The others started looking at each other as Theodore looked up at him in utter confusion.**

**"Tell us what?" Dave asked to Ian as when as Theodore for the matter.**

**"Theodore told us he didn't know anything you were doing today." Simon continued which the others nodded and yelled out agreeing with Simon.**

**"Oh is that so?" Ian mockingly asked standing up with his arms crossed with purpose. "Well I got news for you little chipmunks, and for too Dave." Pointing at each one of them, starting with the boys, to the girls and then to Dave. "Not only did your little know about it...but this was his idea." He finished pointing down at Theodore who gasped in shock.**

_There is Chapter 21. What the heck is going on? What's going to happen next? Chapter 22 is coming soon, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! :)_


	22. What is Happening?

**A/N: Thanks to all read the last chapter. Lots of people tuned in this week which is great to see. Here is Chapter 22. No big talk this week; all rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go!**

**Chapter 22: What is Happening?**

**It was a bombshell, none of them could believe what had just happened, no one could believe a word that had just been said. None more than the accused in Theodore, Ian just looked down at him which Dave did also to gain a reaction or tell. The only thing his son was showing though was complete disbelief, as everybody was. Simon was the first to break the silence which made Theodore turn to him.**

**"Theodore...that's not true is it?" Simon asked him with the others looking at him, more stern than others.**

**"Of course it's not true!" Theodore responded defensively and then turned back to Ian. "Why are you doing this?" **

**"I wouldn't have to do this if you had "munked up" and told them the truth." Ian told the young chipmunk using his fingers for quote marks. Theodore was taken back by such complete nonsense in his own mind. **

**"I am telling the truth!" Theodore pleaded his case, but Ian knew what to say next.**

**"Theo! Did you not say to me you wanted a concert for August the 1st? Yes or No." Pointing down at him with intent to getting answers out of him. Theodore stopped and thought about the question. Ian was...right. He did say that, but there was a reason.**

**"Well...yes, but you didn't..." Theodore started, but as soon as the wrong word came out, a certain Chipette in pink bellowed out his name which scared the life out of him and snapped his head around to her who was very upset. "Theodore!" She yelled stomping to him getting right in his face. "How could you?" Brittany confronted.**

**"He didn't tell me when our concert was." Theodore explained to her as well as everybody. Brittany though shook her head not believing it.**

**"Really!" Brittany mocked to him as Simon and Jeanette ran up to her trying to calm her to no avail as Alvin and Eleanor just looked in disbelief. "If our concert was so important to you, how would you not know when it was? I thought you were a jerk before, but this is going too far!" Brittany putting his loyalty in qustion which made the others stop as Jeanette covered her mouth before she said anything else hurtful. Simon though reluctantly turned to his brother looking at him with regret.**

**"Theodore...as much as I don't want to admit it...she's right." Simon remorsefully told his younger brother as Ian spoke again as they looked to him.**

**"Theodore, I've been on board with you from day one and I've done what you've wanted, but I'm not going to look like the bad guy this time. This was your idea Theo, and now it's time "you" tell your family the truth!" The words that came from Ian's mouth sent shockwaves through everyone's spines as the family turned to Theodore who was trembling with his mouth open as he took some paces backwards shaking his head.**

**"No! This isn't happening!" Theodore ran off into the darkness of the halfway bumping into Brittany doing so knocking her to the side really getting her blood boiling as Jeanette restrained her from going after him, Eleanor decided to go after him while the others were distracted amongest themselves to get answer of her own. She knew that if anyone could get answers from him, she could. **

**Ian sighed at Theodore's remarks and just looked over to Dave. "Guilty..." Ian said in a soft positive voice. The family was in shock as Dave needed answers.**

**"Is there any way you can change the date, if anything?" Dave asked trying for an exit plan, but got a shook of the head from Ian. **

**"Date's set in stone Dave, there's nothing I can do." Ian answered to them as everything was going downhill fast. Alvin saw Eleanor run off with the corner of his eye and chose to follow, though keeping a clear distance away from both parties.**

**XXX**

**Meanwhile, Theodore was stomping hard down the hallway as Eleanor started to head after him.**

**"That big jerk! He lied to me the whole time!" Theodore mumbled to himself as Eleanor called him, but Theodore wasn't sure who it was and thought it was Brittany snapped at her. "Leave me alone! I don't wanna talk to you!" **

**"Theodore!" Eleanor passionatly cried out which got his attention as he turned around unsure who had called him before as the two stared at each other, but in a manner they never shared before.**

**"Theodore, what is going on?" Eleanor reasoned with him as she looked into his eyes that hardly ever showed anger were now very upset.**

**"That big dummy Ian! He's trying to turn all of you against me. Making me say I wanted my concert the same day as ours, I mean-I...I did say all that, bu-but it's not like it sounds...he didn't tell me...Eleanor you know not to believe any of that stuff. Right?" Theodore pleaded to her, but the look she gave was still more of shock than forgiveness. "...Eleanor?" He pleaded again. **

**"Theodore...I told you I would always be honest with you..." Eleanor started as Theodore held her hands as he quickly nodded his head. "I'm sorry Theodore...but I don't know who to believe anymore...I'm sorry." The look on her face looked heart-broken with every word said and the face that Theodore gave was as if his heart had been ripped out. Theodore just began a string of continous "No"s, he couldn't believe what his best friend just said to him.**

**"You've completely changed Theodore, look at you..." As she pointed to his sweater. "This isn't you." **

**Theodore quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Does it look like I've changed!" He pleaded out, but he soon realized what he did and quickly let go and backed away as Eleanor looked scared at his sudden outburst. "Eleanor you don't understand, I..." Theodore reasoned to Eleanor but she stops him.**

**"What is there to undertstand Theodore? You told me a long time ago that you would never act like Alvin...because you felt a lot of the time he acted selfish." Eleanor asked with quickness in her voice. Theodore was taken back at her sternness. "And now look at yourself Theodore, what you just did. You're worse than Alvin...you...you have turned into a jerk!" **

**The harsh words were like a crack of a whip, he didn't know how to react to them.**

**"Why are you acting like this is my fault? I never wanted to leave. You're the one that said I should go." Theodore talked back to her, the conversation between them was getting very chippy. And not in a chipmunk sort of way either.**

**"So are you saying it's my fault Theodore?" Eleanor directly asked him.**

**"I made that song because I cared about you, I wanted to be with you...and all you did was tell me to leave. And now look at what's happened? Now my family hates me, and you and your sisters think I'm a jerk." Theodore opens up with is voice cracking up in some spots.**

**"So are you saying it's my fault?" Eleanor directly asked him again with more intent. Theodore hesitated as Eleanor waited.**

**"I have to go." He tried to run past Eleanor trying to leave as quick as possible, but Eleanor got in front of him and stopped him. "No Theodore! All running away does now is make you look guilty. I won't let you leave until you answer me!" Eleanor told him right to his face as he started wincing at the tone of her voice. Meanwhile Alvin had run off and stood next to the wall in an attempt to find out what was happening. Hearing the entire exchange, he felt he should break it up, but if they were find out he was spying on them, it could make them feel even worse. **

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Theodore admitted to her with his head down making her mood lessened as a bit of her upset look went away.**

**"Well then tell me Theodore." Eleanor now almost in a plead as she just wanted to know the truth about him once and for all.**

**"No, it's not your fault..." As he started to sniffle, "It's my fault. If I wasn't too scared to sing that stupid song to you, none of us would be in this mess!" Theodore looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact with Eleanor. "And now you all hate me." **

**Eleanor turned Theodore's frowned face to her as he opened his eyes. "Please understand, I don't hate you Theodore."**

**"But...you just called me a jerk. Just like your sister did." Theodore talked to her as Eleanor shook her head trying to explain.**

**"I hate "this" Theodore," Eleanor told him pointing to the sewed on yellow "T" on his green sweater with purpose. "I don't believe "this" Theodore. I think "this" Theodore is a stupid, immature, and a jerk." Continuing to point at that "T" each time she insulted him, almost talking like he was a different chipmunk. "That Theodore isn't the one I know, the Theodore I...really like." Which perked up his spirit. "If you really haven't changed, then prove it. Show me how much you care. Please Theodore?" She begged him cupping his paws together with hers. "Because if you can't..." She hesitated. "You're going to ruin everything."**

**It was a far from easy challenge that she placed in front of him, but Theodore nodded almost a light speed knowing what he needed to do which brought a tiny smile to Eleanor's face. "I'll show you how much I care for you, for all of you...I promise." With that, Theodore ran off back to everyone and told Ian that he was ready to leave not wanting to waste anymore time and wanted to prove himself as quick as he possibly could, but shot a look where Eleanor was with a look of sorrow for screwing up so bad. Unfortunetly for Eleanor, she had no idea what it was he was trying to show. The others were a bit teed at him for the way he left. They wanted answers, and instead got none. Little did they know that while leaving soon suddenly made him look guilty in their eyes, only his best friend and Alvin who heard bits and pieces of the talk knew that he was in a mad dash to show his innocence and care for them.**

_There is Chapter 22. Again another fairly short chapter, but again a chap that I felt needed it's own place. What will happen in Chapter 23, found out next time. Until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	23. The Plan Revealed

**A/N: Thank you to all read the last chapter. Everything has be in a downward spiral for everyone lately, but how is it going to unfold. Here is Chapter 23. All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go!**

**Chapter 23: The Plan Revealed**

**Upon their arrival back at Ian's mansion, Theodore asked for his privacy in his room. Ian didn't seem to care and left him be so Ian himself could make what he said to be "important" phone calls. Theodore realized he was on his own to try and prove his innocence to his friends and family; it wasn't like Ian was going to help, Ian was the one who set him up to begin with. Unfortunetly for the small chipmunk, Ian used the truth about what was said and twisted it and spun it around for his bad intentions. He thought hard about what he could do to show his care to his family, to his friends, to his...best friend; finally a thought came to him. While Dave knew Theodore and the kids were very talented singers, Dave had become impressed with little Theo's abillity to create and write songs as well. Dave was the only one who knew of his son's skill for Theodore wanted to keep it secret for fear of embarrassment and being teased by his siblings..."Alvin" to be exact. The first song his peers had heard him make was the very song that made him what he was...a superstar. A song helped him before, maybe a song could help him now.**

**The green clad chipmunk thought about what to write about and the one thing that came to mind; the thought of being back with his family again, the hope of being together forever, and nothing seperating them again. That was it. That was the plan. To show his care he would make a song about them being together again. He quickly came up with words and a tune for it that made everything come together in his mind. Within twenty minutes, he had a song about them and couldn't wait to show them all. He placed it in a place that it could be safe in and couldn't be found by Ian or anybody, only himself. Theodore then began to slowly come out of his room when he heard the voice of Ian, but it was strange...he sounded like he was talking to someone. The curiosity of the young chipmunk rose as he at a decent pace hopped next to the entrance way of the hallway and saw Ian on the phone talking. **

**"Those idiots are gonna regret ever giving that little guy to me." Theodore listened in and gasped at the sound of what he heard. He knew exactly who Ian was talking about, and little did Ian know that he heard in on his talk. "I told Dave I would ruin his life one day, and what better way to do it than with the help of one of his own family. The plan's going perfect and there's nothing little Theo or they can do about it. Later!" Ian hung up the phone and clapped his hands together.**

**"IAN!" Ian turned around to see Theodore at the doorway as he ran into the room hopping onto the table to comfront him pointing his small finger, though Ian didn't seem intimidated. "You lied to me Ian! You haven't changed at all. You're still the same rotten Ian." Theodore raised his voice out to him, but Ian noncholantly scoffed at the words.**

**"You know Theo I'm actually happy that you found out, so I don't have to hide what you're going to have to do." Ian threated out slowly walking up to him to the little chipmunk who looked hesitent. "You see little guy, you are going to say some really bad things about Dave and your family, and you're going to do and say everything I tell you to do." Ian said walking up to him.**

**"I don't have to say anything, you can't make me." Theodore said defensively. But it seemed that sly Ian was one step ahead of the chipmunk.**

**"Well I beg to differ on that." With that Ian pulled of a paper with fine print on it that appeared to be a contract and dropped it in front of Theodore as he looked bug eyed at it at first. "That right there is the contract that you and I signed from the company you work for, and what it says is that if a breach of contract is made, an instant lawsuit of the contract's amount, one hundred million dollars will be placed on the person or persons that bares responsibility for you, and just to remind you Theo, that person is not me." Theodore realized really quickly who it was and what it meant.**

**"Dave?" Theodore quietly muttered.**

**"You're a quick learner. That lawsuit would be more than enough to put your family on the streets. So Theo, I will personally file this contract breach if you don't follow my directions; and exactly how I tell you to follow them." As Theodore just shook his head in complete disbelief. He felt used from the start, Ian had still had a vision to get rid of the chipmunks for good, and he realized that he, himself was the one that Ian was going to use to do it. "So Theo..." Ian picked up Theodore in his hand and held him up, "What are you going to do about this?" Ian asked him which Theodore bowed his head.**

**"I'm...going to do...what you tell me." He admitted. On the verge of tears.**

**"That's a good boy. Ya know I was planning to get all of you in this little scheme, but it seems much more enjoyable with just one of you, especially you. Because I know that you love and care for your family and friends so much, that you won't risk anything happening to them. Well...we'll see how much you care for them. Theo...remember when I told you that people in this world would try to take advantage of you? Well it seems you didn't heed my words, you will now though. As long as you do what I say, your friends and family will be just fine; but don't feel bad my little butterball, look on the bright side...it's only for five years." Ian said with an evil grin on his face, those were just too much and Theodore broke down in his hand and openly wepted. **

**XXX**

**Meanwhile back at the Seville's house, Dave told the kids it was time for bed. Simon was with Jeanette and Eleanor as they were talking with each other as they prepared to turn in for the night. During that, Brittany was with Alvin who as soon as Theodore had left, sat on the couch...and stayed there; unmoving. Brittany really wasn't sure how to go about this anymore. Alvin had been giving a mix of emotions for a long time now and just as soon as she felt she figured out what, he changed on her. It made it really difficult to help him in any capacity. Talking to him she felt was the only way to get any kind of answer, so in typical Alvin fashion, she dove in.**

**"I don't understand what's with you two?" Looking over to Alvin as Brittany broke the silence. He looked over to her slightly mythed.**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked with a dumbfounded look. **

**"You're worrying like crazy Alvin, and Simon's not hardly worried at all." Brittany answered gesturing over in Simon's direction upon saying his name though he wasn't there anymore. "It's like you've switched bodies or something."**

**"Yeah..." Alvin very unemotionally responded back to her.**

**"Alvin...we've gotta move on." She said putting a paw on his shoulder. "If Theodore wants to choose his own path, then we have to let him. You...you "have" to let him go Alvin."**

**"Brittany! No offense, but do you honestly expect to me to just go, "Oh well, Theo's gone, time to move in life!" Brittany was a bit shocked by his reaction, almost as if he was insulting her comment, but she contained herself and kept her cool.**

**"I'm not telling you to forget about him Alvin. I'm telling you to realize that maybe he's just...matured." Alvin looked over to her...matured? That's what Brittany thought he was?**

**"Matured? So is that why you think he's a jerk?" Alvin mocked her, but she wasn't having any of it this time.**

**"Don't start with that Alvin." As their arguing picked up as they usually did, it was almost a way of life in the Seville residence. The sun was bright, the ocean's wet, and Alvin and Brittany argue.**

**"Come on Brit, we know you're upset at him. We all saw it." Alvin looking at her as if she was completely clueless of the matter. Brittany just crossed her paws across her chest and gave him an evil eye.**

**"I know what I said Alvin." Brittany told him in a very petty voice. "I say what I feel and I don't change for anyone."**

**"Look...I know Ian has something to do with this, and deep down you do too." Brittany slightly looked down as Alvin spoke, thinking...pondering. In was a rat, and there was no doubt that this was all a trick. She looked up back to Alvin. **

**"But how do you know for sure?" She asked him.**

**"I know..." Alvin confidently told her. She put on a small smile and nodded, but she wasn't going to forget this.**

**"Fine Alvin..." She started which put a smile on Alvin's face. but it quickly disappeared when Brittany followed it up. "But if you're wrong Alvin, I'm never going to forgive him."**

**"Trust me...you'll see." Alvin walked over and placed a paw on her shoulder which she looked over to him as he nodded again. She accepted his word and the two began to head to bed. Alvin trusted Theodore in the matter, but little did Alvin or any of them know, that his brother was in big, big trouble.**

_There is Chapter 23, and we've got a big problem brewing. What will happen in Chapter 24, found out next time. Until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	24. Nightmares, Nightmares, Everywhere

**A/N: Thank you to all read the last chapter and thanks of read last month, as we bested our 325 visitor total for June with 334 in July. Awesome! Sorry for being a bit slow for this one, but I started doing more of the story beyond this point. I know where I plan to go with it, it's just a matter of putting it in story form and possibly making a couple more filler spots. Anyway, enough talk; here's Chapter 24. All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go!**

**Chapter 24: Nightmares, Nightmares, Everywhere**

**It was the most terrible and miserable moment of little Theodore's life. Ian revealed that the young chipmunk was the ploy to Ian's master scheme to rid the chipmunks and chipettes from the spotlight. The only thing he could do now was just try to sleep and hope for the best, but was no use. Theodore was haunted by nightmares his whole young life, and tonight was worse than ever. Tossing and turning trying to wake up, but the horror kept him from thinking to himself to do so as he went deeper and deeper in his dream.**

**('Theodore's Dream')**

_Theodore was running on all fours as fast as he could to his best friend Eleanor who was also running to him. The two grasp each other in a long embracing hug with all the others around them. _

_"Eleanor! I'm so happy to see you again." Theodore tells her with joy putting a smile on both of their faces._

_"Theodore...I'm sorry." Theodore looks down to her as her smile disappears looking into his jade colored eyes._

_"I'm sorry too." He says nodding understanding why she states the sentence, little does he know that it isn't what she means._

_"I'm sorry...but I can't talk to you anymore." Eleanor tells him shaking her head stepping back from him breaking away from their embrace. Leaving Theodore to question what has happened and making him confused._

_"What? Why?" He asked to her, looking to her and the others._

_"Because... it's your fault." Her eyes turned angry as she pointed at him with mean-ness. Theodore gasped at those words, her best friend he thought had deserted him with all of them watching._

_"Huh?" He continued to question as the others began to walk each to Eleanor having the same facial expression as herself._

_"It's your fault Theodore." Alvin then chimed in which they all nodded to._

_"Your fault."_

_"Your fault."_

_They continued a drone like taunt at the young chipmunk pointing at him with every sentence as he looked around to see himself surrounded by hundreds of people and friends blaming him for the problems that have happened. He begins to hyper-vent as he becomes more and more scared at the turn of events. _

_"No..." Theodore whined. "No!" Again he said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs with his eyes closed, holding his ears to prevent himself from seeing or hearing anymore before he completely lost as the taunting continued still._

_'END'_

**Theodore gasped for relief and shot up from his super size bed upon his realization that it was only a dream. He slowly looked around the dark room as he continued to catch his breath from the horror he endured. At this point he would have asked Dave or one of his peers if he could sleep with them to keep his mind away from anymore bad dreams, but he was living with Ian; Ian would probably be happy for him. Plus recalled the last tme he recalled such an attempt to have Ian befriend him after a nightmare. Now the feelings were even worse between them; there was no possible way he could face Ian after happened just several hours before. All he could do was just tuck himself back in and try and get through the night. His nightmare resulted in him being alone, but he was living it just the same; he only hoped that nightmare wouldn't be a sign of the future.**

**XXX**

**Back home, Theodore wasn't the only one having nightmares. While the kids were trying to sleep through the night, a chipette in purple was tossing and turning in her bed trying to fight through her dreams. Jeanette suddenly shot up from her bed panting for her life. She looked around at her friends to see if everyone else was sleeping, but to her surprise, when she looked over to her best friend Simon was awake also, he was looking away every now and then almost as if he was trying to advert his eyes from her. Jeanette came to the conclusion that her nightmare would keep her awake by herself. With that, Jeanette jumped off her bed, walked over slowly, and hopped onto the side of Simon's bed which he looked over to her with a smile.**

**"Simon? Can't sleep either?" Jeanette asked to him who was still was lying down. **

**"Nope...I'm awake." Simon responded back as he tried to get comfortable in his bed.**

**"I...I had a nightmare Simon. Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" Simon looked over to her. It was the first time Jeanette had ever done that. It clearly told him how close they had become and to sleep together was that unusual next step. Though he was all for, he was still hesitant for the response she was hoping for.**

**"Sh-Sure Jeanette." Simon finally stuttered out as he lifted up the covers, though he didn't move.**

**"Thanks. Can you scoot over?" Jeanette requested to him, but he shook his head making her stop.**

**"I don't think I can." Simon politely told her.**

**"Why not?" Jeanette she wondered.**

**Simon proceeded to scoot back allowing Jeanette to look behind him. Behind him was Jeanette's sister in her green pigtails as she was resting comfortablely next to Simon. Jeanette silently awed as Eleanor slowly nuzzled herself on the human sized pillow as Simon looked over to her and then back to Jeanette. **

**"She had a nightmare too." Simon whispered. Jeanette awed as she gently scooted into the cover on the other side of Eleanor with Simon being the sandwich in between the two chipettes.**

**"I wonder what she was dreaming about." Jeanette wondered looking over to her sister who was still in a deep slumber.**

**(*Eleanor's Recent Nightmare*)**

_Eleanor was looking around franticly as she was trying to catch her breath at everything surrounding her. She then looked down at more of the same in denial of what was in front of her as well as all-around._

_"No...no...No!" She cried out as all in sight was nothing but a breakfast meal of oats, as far as the eye could see. Reminding her of the events of what happened to her at the hands of her friends and sisters._

_"Oatmeal!" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out loud holding her hand looking up to the sky._

_'END'_

**XXX**

**The morning sun rose up at the Seville's household and the kids were all resting comfortably as Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor were sleeping peaceful. Brittany was starting to stir in her bed as she yawned and flipped onto her other side as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she noticed someone in her bed.**

**"Morning sleepy head." Alvin smirked at her six inches from her face.**

**"AHHHHHHH!" Brittany screamed out at the top of her lungs which woke the others up from their deep slumber and caused Brittany to retreat backwards until she fell out of her bed, Alvin then looked over the side to check on her as she looked far from thrilled.**

**"Ha ha! That was fun! I can get used to that." Alvin chuckled as he still looked over, Brittany just shook her head in disbelief still not believing what she was seeing. **

**"Alvin!? W-Wh-What are you doing my bed!?" Brittany sternly asked Alvin. **

**"Well..." Alvin chuckled. "I saw all of them sleeping together...so...I thought we could do the same." Upon Alvin's answer, Brittany turned around to view Simon's bed which to her surprise, her two sisters were laying in, putting a completely shocked and confused look on her face.**

**Eleanor was the first to speak to her sister to explain all three of them were acompaning the same bed. "I had a nightmare Brit. I had sleep with somebody." Jeanette then followed up. "I had one too." Brittany just scoffed at her luck.**

**"Well great! Now I'm going to have nightmares too." Brittany sarcastically stated and walked off which not long after, Dave ran into the room in a panic.**

**"What happened? I heard one of you scream." Dave out of breath said. Alvin just waved it off.**

**"Oh, just Brittany being Brittany." Alvin joked about it.**

**"And Alvin being Alvin." Simon making it clear to Dave which Dave then looked down at the red-clad chipmunk. "Alvin." Dave said with a harsh demeanor. Alvin just sighed at the turn of events.**

**"Dave being Dave." Alvin mono-tonely stated soon after.**

_There is Chapter 24, not a very important chapter in the grand scheme of things, but I felt like I needed to add a bit of humor to a continuely growing drama filled story. At least I hope it came off humoring at least. Heh heh... What will happen next time, we'll see together. Until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	25. The Shot Heard Round the World

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read the last chapter and story all together. Anyway, enough talk for I've kept you guys waiting long enough. here's Chapter 25. All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go!**

_Chapter 25: The Shot Heard Round the World_

**At Ian's estate, little Theodore was starting to stir after a night of trying to keep his worst dreams away, but it was far from easy to do so. He yawned while stretching his little bones from the night before as he looked around realizing he was alright and that the nightmares as they usually were, weren't real.**

**"Uhh...What a dream..." He moaned to himself which soon afterward upon hearing his voice, he heard another voice in the hallway.**

**"Where's my money maker?!" The voice called out from the distance which snapped Theodore from his fantasy.**

**"It's no dream..." Theodore soon remembered as Ian begin to strut in Theodore's custom made bedroom, fit for any wealthy human; much less a eight inch chipmunk.**

**"Rise and shine Theo, you've got a big day ahead of you." Ian proudly "in his own mind" proclaimed to his green clad employer which Theodore didn't understand.**

**"What big day?" He wondered while still wiping the sleep from his eyes, looking up as best he could as the sun shined through the window. Ian was more than happy to explain his intentions.**

**"Well, Uncle Ian has set you up for a talk show interview for the whole country to see today." The announcment did nothing but put fear into his client's body, making him tremble at his words.**

**"An interview?" Theodore stuttered out.**

**"That's right," Ian responded back to him with a big grin on his face. With the look on Ian's face, Theodore knew that there was bigger intentions for this to happen, sure enough he was right. "and let's just say Theo; this'll be your first test to see where your loyalty is to me." **

**"Great..." A weak and single word which came from Theodore. He didn't know what the evil intentions were, but he knew one thing for sure, that it was going to be terrible.**

**XXX**

**Back home, the kids had just gotten done breakfast and most of them had gone off to do their own thing. Eleanor on the other hand decided to just stay at the table to ponder, besides food was a key componant of her day. Eat breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a few snacks along the way, plus food reminded her of Theodore also. She had become the prime example of Food for Thought per say, though she never knew what that meant. She began to look over in the seat that her friend would sit in and recall the times he made her laugh; at times without even trying. She visioned a time when Theodore had a humongous ice cream dessert in front of him eating it like he hadn't eaten in weeks, perhaps months. **

_**"Oh Boy! I can't get enough of all this stuff." Theodore said to himself as the others looked on in shock, Brittany in disgust wondering how someone could just pig out without a care in the world. He continued eating until Dave gave him a word of concern.**_

_**"Theodore...you need to watch what you eat."Dave warned him, hoping that he wouldn't get a tummyache, something he was known to get when he got carried away snacking.**_

_**"Awe, but Dave..."Theodore whined in innocence. Dave though shook his head and wouldn't take any pouty face Theodore would conjure up. Indeed Theodore tried, but Dave was ready for.**_

_**"No buts, please just watch what you eat. Don't get carried away on those sweets."Dave repeated again with a point of a finger as he soon walked away.**_

_**"Okay Dave." Theodore accepted his fate and did what his dad said and began watching his food on his spoon, and then proceeded to shove it into his mouth. "Mmm, watching the food is a lot better anyway." He responded which actually made Brittany smile and chuckle, though she tried to hide it of course. Alvin and the others had no problem laughing quietly to make sure Dave didn't overhear them.**_

_***END VISION***_

**Theodore's sense of humor always cheered Eleanor up. She knew it was why they were made for each other, but then at the same always made her feel bad about the past month. She knew Theodore was right about what he said, there was nothing wrong with saying that he should home with them, but it was too late for her to realize that.**

**XXX**

**In downtown LA, a TV interview studio was beginning to fill with fans awaiting to see Theodore for an inpromptu interview made by Ian Hawke. Nearly every seat was filling up rapidly with more fans out the door awaiting to be seat. Theodore used his lack of size to be able to look out in the studio to see all the people gathering putting extreme dread in him. This was what he'd become, a megastar with people looking like they would give up an arm or a leg to meet him, or see him.**

**"There...sure are a lot of people out there." As the nervousness in Theodore body began to take over as Ian walked up behind him.**

**"...All waiting to hear what Hollywood's newest star has to say to the world." Ian finished Theodore's sentence which made the chipmunk swallow the saliva in his mouth. Ian then proceeded to pull out a slip of paper with writing on it and then knelt down to his client. "And just in case you're not sure what to say, I made a list of things for you to say when you're out there."**

**But this wasn't any normal piece of paper, it was exactly what Theodore had hoped it wouldn't be. Ian's first test was going on national TV and embarrassing his friends and family with false statements and beliefs. All he could do was shake his head in denial.**

**"What!? No...I won't say any of this...they...they'll never forgive me." He then looked up and soon saw a stern look on Ian's face which made him realize that this was no joke, nor was Ian joking about the threat he made. "I mean...this is a...wonderful list of...insults to say." Theodore gave in to.**

**"Just think Theodore...you're going to insult your friends and family to protect them. And if a single word out of your chubby cheeks sounds untrue, well...you know what's gonna happen. Have fun out there." Ian bolded stated as he straighted his suit and then walked off leaving Theodore to gaze at the sheet more and more. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place now left to ponder his thoughts, or if there was even anything he could do.**

**"What am I gonna do?" Theodore thought to himself aloud just as he heard the host of the show.**

**"And now introducing Hollywood's new top star, from right here in LA; Chipmunk Star, Theodore Seville!" The crowd erupted in cheers as they awaited him. In a split second, he had to shake it off and put on a smile.**

**"I'm sorry guys." Theodore said to himself and proceeded to run out for his much dreaded talk.**

**XXX**

**Completely unaware of the ongoing problem, Alvin was lying on the couch thinking something to do to pass the time. He figured with their singing careers almost over, if he couldn't find things to do in his spare time, he was in store for some long days on his horizon. He saw the remote and realized that their groundment of no TV without supervision was over and he was now free to watch what he wished.**

**"Wonder what's on TV?" Alvin pondered as he picked up the remote, turned the TV on and started surfing through stations. "Seen it...seen it...seen it." His voice more drone with every responce, his boredom returned. But just as soon as he was about to come to the last couple stations, his eyes froze on someone on the screen that looked fimilar, but that only that, but family familar.**

**"It's been great to be here so far." The familar face answered to his responder.**

**"Theodore?" Alvin questioned as his eyes were now glued to the station as he sat back to see what the deal was.**

**"We've been fun and games so far, but I heard that you were willing to be very open about what has happened since your rise to fame." The host asked the green clad chipmunk which made like a connection between both Theodore and Alvin worried at the same time.**

**"That's right..." Theodore stated bringing an "ooh" from the crowd.**

**"Uh oh..." Alvin said staring at the TV as he knew something was up. He knew Theodore more than anyone, and he knew Theodore would never have agreed to speak out on anything unless he was told to...or made to.**

**"So how have your friends and family reacted to your boom of success?" The first question to be asked, already Alvin was sweating more than Theodore was, and he wasn't even in front of hundreds of people in a studio, much less with millions watching live. Theodore looked like he was thinking about what to say and looked over to the host for his answer as he put on a frown.**

**"Well, even though they acted like they were happy for me, deep down they never really believed in what I could do; and they all became really jealous of me when it happened. Especially Alvin..." His responce gathered awes from the crowd. Alvin like being shot out of a cannon jumped up on his feet with his jaw open.**

**"What!? What are you talking about Theo?" Alvin sternly responded to Theodore's responce, though knowing he was obviously speaking at a TV monitor.**

**"It was always about him, all the time; which I never had a problem with, but then Dave said we weren't going to do concerts anymore...that was before the song I made became so popular. I got one shining moment, and it was one too many for Alvin. There were times Alvin acted like a big jerk." He finished the question.**

**"Huh?" Alvin continued to just gaze at the screen dumbfounded.**

**"Who's that on the screen Alvin?" Just as a voice called from the hallway. It was Brittany, along with Simon and Jeanette behind her as they walked in also.**

**"What?" Alvin flinched as he quickly changed to another station out of instinct. "Oh nothing...just uh...weather report...yeah that's it." With his straight on the fly answer. None of them were buying that con job for a second though, even though they couldn't see exactly what was on screen. **

**"Alvin, you're fibbing. Gimme the remote." Simon called to him as he jumped on the couch.**

**"No..." Alvin quickly rebutted back trying to tuck the remote under his arm. Simon took offense to Alvin's stubbornness and tried to grab and snatch it from as the took started pulling on the remote like it was a game of Tug of War. Brittany and Jeanette just stared at the two shaking their heads.**

**"Do we ever fight like this Jeanette?" Brittany asked still looking up at the exchange between the two brothers.**

**"I don't think so." She answered looking at the same quarrel her sister was as Simon and Alvin started wrestling each other to grab the remote.**

**"Thank god." Brittany said with a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Simon was still going at as he had Alvin pinned to the couch base trying to pry the remote from Alvin's hands. **

**"Let go Alvin! You've had it all morning." Simon demanded as he pulled as hard as he could until he flew back with the remote in hand as he landed in the backseat cushion.**

**"No!" Alvin whined as Simon guarded the remote as he looked to change the channel back.**

**"Come on Alvin...what was so bad that you went to that extent trying to hide." Simon question to Alvin as he hit the channel down button and quickly saw Theodore's face on screen.**

**"...and Simon and Jeanette..." "Nerd Alert!" They all heard Theodore say mid sentence as he held up his pointer finger and thumb on his forehead like an "L" meaning "Loser". **

**"Uh..." Simon slurred out as he dropped the remote in shock as they all looked on at the atrocity.**

**"That..." Alvin pointed to answering Simon's question as Theodore was midway into another question. "Simon was always trying to protect me, like I was still a baby. I wished he would just let me be me."**

**"Uh...what!?" The befuddled Simon questioned the remark.**

**"That's what I said." Alvin responded indirectly to Simon's comment as they continued to look on.**

**"Dave! You might wanna come see this." Simon called out to Dave who was in the other room pertaining to business.**

**"Not now boys, I'm kinda busy right now." Dave answered from another room thinking it was something not really nessecary to see at the moment, but the kids disagreed.**

**"This really can't wait Dave." Brittany followed up which soon they heard the footsteps of Dave approaching the living room.**

**"Alright guys, what's so important." Dave entered with a phone in hand.**

**"This!" They all said in unison pointing at the screen.**

**"...And 'CRASH'! Alvin goofed up again! Totally wrecked Grandpa Seville's car." Theodore mocked on screen smashing his paw into his other paw making a splating sound.**

**"Ahh...Theodore!" Dave said in shock. "I gotta call you back." Dave clicked a button and dropped the phone heading to the TV with the others. **

**"Can you believe him? He's not even telling it right..." Alvin tried to lighten the mood, but only getting Brittany covering his mouth for his troubles.**

**"Zip it and listen." Brittany warned Alvin to his face as they both looked over again.**

**"Hey guys! I heard some comotion, what's going on?" The voice of Eleanor was heard as soon the final one of them walked in seeing what was on screen as the rest looked over to her and back to the screen in amazement, but not in a good way.**

**"So moving onto a more gentle subject," The host began again to start another question.**

**"Theodore?" Eleanor noticed and wondered.**

**"...how about any relationship you might be in right now. Any feelings you might share with anyone." The question finished. Theodore looked down at his feet and then back up to answer.**

**"Well, there's only one chipmunk in the world that's important to me right now." Theodore gave with great pride which Eleanor became found of.**

**"Awe Theodore..." Eleanor sweetly said.**

**"Me." He finished. (Quiet) You could the sound of glass shatter in the distance per say.**

**"Theodore?" Eleanor shockly wondered what had just been spoken.**

**"What...did he...say?" Jeanette asked aloud to them all.**

**"So to everyone out there...I'm available!" Theodore then announced to the whole world which got a huge reaction from the live crowd, but in the house of the Seville's.**

**"Theodore...how could you!?" Eleanor moaned as she ran off to their bedroom as fast as she could, her heart broken.**

**"Eleanor!" Brittany called out to her sister but to no avail, she paused and then looked back in anger back at the TV. "What is your brother doing?" She questioned to Alvin with almost pure venom in her voice and with a look that could turn someone to stone.**

**"I don't know." Alvin responded weakly which she turned to him now to get answers from him.**

**"And you tried to hide this? Why would you not want us to see this?" Brittany demanded in question form, which Alvin couldn't give an answer to. Suddenly, their attention turned to yet another remark Theodore just made on screen.**

**"And Alvin, oh you wouldn't believe the things he says about Brittany." Theodore said chuckling as Brittany looked on as Alvin gazed into the screen as the others looked on also. **

**"Alvin...what is he talking about?" Looking over at him with the corner of her eyes.**

**"How should I know." Alvin again cluelessly denied.**

**"About who would ever wanna be friends with a drama queen like her." Brittany's eyes squinted over to Alvin's direction as Alvin was clueless at Theodore's comments, as he was in the entire interview.**

**"What? I never said that Brit!" Alvin pleaded with her. But just then they heard Theodore on the screen again.**

**"Hey bro, you owe me five bucks for saying I would never tell her." Theodore waved into the camera with an innocent smile on his face. Brittany's blood began to boil as she grabbed Alvin by his shirt.**

**"I trusted you Alvin!" Brittany yelled to him as she ran off into their bedroom, Alvin tried to follow, but she slammed the door on him.**

**"Brittany, you gotta believe me! I didn't say any of that stuff!" Alvin called to her, but she gave no answer. Everything that he did for her, thrown out the window by words said by his brother, Alvin looked back over at the TV screen as the others looked on as Alvin just tried to bottle in his feelings, but the emotions were getting the better of him as he started to shake until...**

**"THEODORE!" He screamed out at the top of his lungs and followed stomping on the floor almost as if trying to cause pain to it as he stomped off. Dave and the others knew they just had to let Alvin let it out. They were all shocked to what they had heard their young sibling say as why would say all of this for the world to hear. Why? Alvin then ran off out of sight as Simon and Jeanette tried to find him, leaving only Dave in the living room with utter confusion. But then Theodore was then asked a question that pertained to Dave himself which turned his attention back to the screen.**

**"What about the one who takes care of you, Dave? Do you feel any resentment towards him as well?" The host asked once more. Theodore looked up at the screen and then back to the host, which caught Dave's eye.**

**"No..." Theodore stopped, but then took a deep breath and continued. "I always wanted to think that he cared about us equal, but I did always feel that he did much more things for Alvin than me. Like he was trying to hold me back or something."**

**Dave had heard enough and turned off the TV. Dave could tell by Theodore's responce that something wasn't right; Theodore would have never said anything like that. And he was going to get to the bottom of it and stop it, once and for all.**

_There is Chapter 25, things are getting interesting now. Dave sences a problem and the kids are all shell-shocked. What will happen next time, we'll see together. Until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	26. The Phone Call

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. Anyway, enough talk for I've kept you guys waiting long enough...again (Really sorry for the long wait). Anyway, here's Chapter 26. Short chapter, but important in the grand scheme. All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go!**

_Chapter 26: The Phone Call_

**Several hours had past since Theodore's interview. By then, every fan was and the host and a few members of the camera crew remained to clean up things. Theodore just in chair in the studio, the chair that he had to passionately lie about everyone he cared for; for if he didn't...Theodore didn't even want to think about. He couldn't believe what Ian was doing. Ever since what happened happened, he just wondered why he and Ian just couldn't be friends. Theodore realized that Ian didn't really have a true friend, and he was willing be that for Ian; but he quckly realized that guillableness again got the better of him. But this time to the extreme, now it was costing him everything, and everything for his friends too.**

**Just then without the chipmunk noticing, someone walked up behind him and sat in the seat next to him. He looked up to find that it was the host of the show who had been wanting to speak with him personally after the show. She had a bit a of worry and concern on her face, and being an interview was always looking to get to the bottom of things.**

**"Theodore, is something troubling you?" She asked trying to lean over to try and look at his face.**

**"Oh...uh...no." The sentence snapping him out of his thoughts and to the realization that he was asked something. "I'm fine." He responded in as short an answer as possible to try and hide his real feelings.**

**"Well I can't say that I was expecting to hear everything that you said. But tell me this." Her words just made Theodore crunch himself in a ball and wrapped his tail around himself. "Did you really mean all those things you said?" **

**Theodore knew he was in trouble, if he told the truth to this interviewer about what was going on between himself and Ian that she would certainly report the news to someone, and word would get out in a big hurry. And if the world knew, Ian would know; if Ian found out, he would go on his words to put Theodore's friends on the streets. She waited what seemed like forever and ever for an answer until he spoke.**

**"Uh huh, I meant it." Theodore muttered to her. That's it...he said it. It was only thing could say. He couldn't let anyone know what was going on, and while it killed him to say it, he knew to protect his friends, it was the right desicion. Just a short while later, Theodore turned to see Ian off in the distance looking out in the studio area looking for him which he then gestured to him to come. He simply nodded as the host still looked on filled with shame. "I...I need to go now." Theodore told her and he hopped off the chair he sat on and ran out of the studio room. Never had being in the clear felt so terrible. Theodore soon stopped as he got to Ian's feet and then looked up to his evil smile.**

**"Boy Theo, I know I put you on the spot, but I must say, I was quite impressed." Ian proclaimed to Theodore as he lifted him up in his hand putting him at eye level to himself. Theodore though wasn't willing to make contact eye to eye, he just looked down at Ian's hand, or more prefullably at his furred feet.**

**"Why did you make me do that Ian?" Theodore looked up with sorrow and sadness which only made Ian chuckle.**

**"I wanted to see what you'd do, and the fact that you said all those things about your friends just to make sure I wouldn't do anything to them. " With a sarcastic pat on Theodore's head, Ian was loving every bit of what was going on. "Well done...what do you say we get some pizza."**

**For the first time in his life, the mere thought of food made Theodore sick to his stomach. "For once, I don't think I'm hungry."**

**"Suit yourself, more for me. Party time!" With that Ian walked out with his money munk and prepared for a night on the town.**

**XXX**

**Back home, Dave was going to get to the bottom of things. After seeing what Theodore had said about all of them, he knew something wasn't right and he was going to anything he could to get his kid back. Dave had decided that the million dollars that was given to them wasn't worth Theodore not being with them, and he was going to give it back to Jett Records. Dave began to dail the number to the studio not exactly sure how he could explain to Mr. Jett the situation, but he knew he had to say something. After a couple seconds a ring tone began and soon after that an opperator began to speak.**

**"Thank you for calling Jett Records, how may I assist you?" The female opperator spoke.**

**"Yes, I'd like to speak to Mr. Marvin Jett please?" Dave said with a slight touch of demeanor in his voice as the lady spoke again.**

**"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Jett sir?" She asked to him.**

**"No I do not have an appointment." He responded as politely as he could. "This is Dave Seville, I need to speak to Mr. Jett, it's urgent."**

**Soon afterward, Dave heard beeping which was probably the operator dailing his extenstion number, he then heard a second ring tone and quickly he a male's voice.**

**"Marvin Jett here." The voice said.**

**"Jett, it's Dave Seville." Dave called out to the voice through the phone.**

**"Dave, how are the Chipmunks and Chipettes doing." Mr. Jett said to try and obtain conversation.**

**"Been better, look I need to talk to you about Theodore." As Dave tried to brush it to the side and try to get right to the point of the talk.**

**"Theodore! How's the little superstar?" With joy Mr. Jett said, but Dave quickly and almost frantically stated. "Not good, he's not with me Jett. Look, I'd like to talk to you about the million dollars."  
><strong>

**"Yes, why Ian's been doing just fine with all that money Dave." Jett told Dave which put a strange look on Dave's face, although the person he was speaking to couldn't see it.**

**"No Jett, I'm talking about the money that was promised to us also, I'm going use it to just give it to Ian to get Theodore back." Dave told him. There was a pause on the other end of the line for about five seconds which began to really confuse Dave to a greater extent, until Mr. Jett spoke.**

**"Uh Dave, I don't know how to put this, but there is no other million dollars. The money was meant for everybody." Jett said with sincere and honesty in his voice. Dave didn't know what to make of the statement though, it wasn't possible.**

**"Jett, Ian told me that a million dollars was meant for both of us if the kids made a number one hit, it just happened that Theodore was the only one that wasn't punished at the time." Dave pleaded his case, but Mr. Jett didn't understand what was going on.**

**"I'm sorry Dave, but that never happened." He apologized to Dave over the phone. " **

**"I don't get it Jett, that would mean that Ian only made that story to try..." Dave stopped mid sentence as he came to his own conclusion."...and take them." Dave as quick as a flash hung up the phone. They had all been duped by Ian, it was a set up from the start to try and take all of them from Dave. But to make matters worse, he only one them...Theodore; and to Dave's knowledge, poor Theo knew nothing about it. As Dave soon realized that trying to get his son back was now becoming more difficult and desperate.**

_There is Chapter 26, Oh boy. Dave just found out it was a trick from the start, Ian made the million dollar story up to try and get both The Chipmunks and Chipettes back, but fortunetly, or unfortunetly, he only had Theodore. What will happen next time? Will they get Theodore back? If so, How? We'll see together. Until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	27. Brittany Blows

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. We're almost at 30 chapters, pretty good for my first story and for something that was just a hashed up idea in my head nearly a year ago. Anyway, here's Chapter 27. As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go!**

**Chapter 27: Brittany Blows**

**While insanity was going on throughout the whole Seville family. By far something to remember that they all heard, which was the reason it was something to forget. Alvin slowly walked along the hallway as he approached their bedroom, where both Eleanor and Brittany were. No one had seen either one of them since Theodore's interview, and niether one of them were in a good mood; most notably Brittany. Alvin knew that even though it was a battle that couldn't be won, that he still had to try. He had to talk to Brittany.**

**"Brittany? Are you still mad at me?" Alvin called out through the door. There was a short pause, which seemed like forever. Alvin believed that Brittany had calmed down, but...**

**"Go away Alvin!" Brittany yelled out with harsh demeanor.**

**"Well that's one way of saying yes..." Alvin said quietly to himself as he scratched his head. He wasn't determined to give up though and he leaned in to try again. "Brittany, will you at least talk to me?"**

**"No! Now go away!" Again Brittany persistently called out to him, Alvin though wasn't ready to quit, but he had had enough of Brittany's attitude and wanted answers.**

**"No! I'm not leaving until you talk to me..." Alvin yelled back through the door. Then the pause of silence again, he worried if he had made her feel bad, but with Brittany that wasn't likely. Just when Alvin couldn't take it anymore, the door cracked open. There Brittany stood, far from pleased in the exact outfit she wore when she ran off; so mad she didn't even bother to change. From the look in Alvin's eyes, she knew he was as upset as she was, but she wasn't interested in finding out why.**

**"Fine Alvin, now talk so you can leave." She glared at him with one paw on the side of the wall, waiting for his words.**

**"Look Brittany, I understand how you're feeling..." Alvin calmly told trying to sooth her anger, but to no avail.**

**"Good, are you finished?" Brittany bellowed to him as she looked to close the door again, but Alvin blocked the door from shutting got within a nose from her.**

**"Brittany, what is wrong with you?" Alvin called her out on her anger. What could have been said to make Brittany this upset?**

**"You're" what's wrong with me Alvin." Brittany stated within an instant of the question being answered. Alvin was completely dumbfounded by the responded that he looked around the house at looked like a million miles an hour.**

**"Me? What did I do?" Alvin asked with a paw to his chest jesturing to her. The look on his face showed her that he truely didn't understand...her rage soon dropped slowly. She could tell that he wasn't here to start a fight, he just wanted to talk to her. Maybe she did owe it to him to at least give him that small request. With that, Brittany slowly creeked the door open and looked dead into his eyes.**

**"You really wanna know?" Brittany told him. **

**"Uhh...yeah!" Alvin remarked in a very smarked voice, he honestly wondered why she would even ask that, of course he wanted to know. If he didn't, he would not have asked it. **

**Brittany stopped for a couple of seconds to gather the correct words to explain it to him as best as she could.**

**"You said everything was going to be fine. That things would be the way they were. I trusted you Alvin, you trusted your brother. He took advantage of your Alvin." She said in that soft voice that Alvin had grown to love, but there was no tone for love that was meant. Her words made Alvin lower his head looking down at the floor. "Don't you feel used?"**

**Alvin understood why Brittany would take it like that, he did tell her to trust his gut feeling, but it was wrong. Now he had to pay for assuming so. **

**"Well..." He slowly said, but it was all he could say. Brittany could tell by his demeanor that even if he did feel that way, he wouldn't admit it. Theodore looked up to Alvin like a dad, and Alvin never wanted to put anything of shame to his brother. However the line was starting to be drawn, and for Brittany, it was starting to get in the way of each other. Everything that Theodore said about all of them, even Alvin, and yet Alvin still didn't accept that his brother hadn't changed.**

**"Just forget it Alvin...you're just never gonna admit, but I will. I don't care what you say anymore. The only one I can't stand more than you right now, is your selfish little brother!" Those words hit Alvin like a ton of bricks. His brother...selfish? Before he could respond back, Brittany continued on. "Eleanor told me Theodore promised her he would show her how much he cared for us, then he goes and pulls that today; your brother broke my sister's heart Alvin! I will never forgive him for that..." Brittany's tone started to go back up and her last remark, she started pointing right at Alvin's chest...like he thought Brittany believed it was on him that it happened.**

**"And I thought you were bad...oh amazing what a little ego did to Theodore. Spilling your dirty laundry on national TV." Brittany finished her ramble, but that was it. Alvin wasn't going to take that remark from Theodore and make Brittany believe it was true.**

**"But I didn't say any of that Brit." Point blank Alvin said. She stopped and he stopped to both get each others reactions.**

**"So you don't think I'm a Drama Queen?" Brittany asked him with a touch of sorrow.**

**"Well, not exactly. No." Alvin quickly held his mouth noticing what he said. A very poor choice of words it was to someone he was trying to make feel better. Of course with Brittany, she pointed it out in a heartbeat.**

**"Not exactly"? What is that supposed to mean?" She accused him of lying.**

**"Well...I said no too Brit." Trying to change his words around, but it was too late, Brittany soon turned around and was ready to walk back into the bedroom, which Alvin then grabbed her by her paw which stopped her and she turned back to him. But the look she gave him wasn't one of forgiveness, but vengefulness.**

**"Let go of me Alvin." She threatened to him. Slowly and slowly, Alvin's grip loosened and Brittany slipped her arm and then paw away from him and walked back into their room and slammed the door shut.**

**Alvin was in a panic trying to set things right. "Come on Brit...how long are you going to stay angry at me?" Alvin called out to her through the door.**

**"About a billion zillion years!" Brittany answered back in an angry tone which set Alvin back.**

**"Well at least it's not forever!" And Alvin stomped back down the hallway to the living room, alone. He sighed as he fell back in the couch, realizing how badly he messed up this time. He blamed everything on his younger brother, even before at the last concert they performed at. He had been such a terrible older brother and he began to understand his brother's resentment. He wished his brother was there next to him as he looked over, wishing they could go back in time and work it all out, preventing any of this from happening. But it was too late now, much too late. **

**XXX**

**That night all Theodore could do was look out the window thinking about all the people he made feel bad and let down thanks to Ian, he could only hope that they would see through what had happened...**

**Eleanor, meanwhile, was looking out a window at their home doing the same her friend was...**

**Eleanor's POV**

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
>Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart<em>

**Theodore's POV**

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
>And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.<em>

**Alvin was now outside on the porch as he leans on one of the support railings looking at the stary sky.**

**Alvin's POV**

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
>Just she and I together, like it was meant to be<em>

**In the living room, Simon and Jeanette quietly look around the house seeing and hearing each of their siblings in a quarral and Jeanette lays down in Simon's arms as she hugs him tightly which Simon returns as it saddens them seeing their family falling apart.**

**Simon and Jeanette's POV**

_Simon: And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
>Jeanette: And I knew that he loved me.<br>_

**Meanwhile on her top bunk, Brittany was in their bedroom burying her face in her pillow trying to forget her ordeal with Alvin.**

**Brittany's POV**

_So the years went by, I stayed the same  
>And he began to drift away, I was left alone<br>Still I waited for the day, when he'd say "I will always love you."  
><em>

**Alvin's POV**

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
>She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,<br>Like she loved me, when she loved me_

**Eleanor's POV**

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
>Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart<p>

**Theodore's POV**

_When she loved me._

**All of them had their heads down as all of them were very sad of the route their lives were being taken.**

_There is Chapter 27, I always liked that song and thought it was perfect for this scene of events. But what will happen now? We'll see together. Until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	28. The Heart to Heart Talk

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. Big news that came out a couple weeks ago. We're gonna find out if this story is anywhere close to what could be planned (PFFT...doubtful) As of October 1st, a Movie Insider site has posted that Alvin and The Chipmunks 4 has been confirmed! It is currently in the devolopment stage which is basically the scripting and planning stage. So great news for us Chipmunk Fans! Woo Hoo! Anyway, here's Chapter 28. As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's get going!**

**Chapter 28: The Heart to Heart Talk**

**As the night went on, Alvin remained on the porch steps and stared at the stary sky. Little did Alvin know that he was being watched; through the window his brother Simon was watching him through the glass as Jeanette sat with his on the couch. It was tough for Simon and Jeanette as they were what would be to their shock months ago, the closest of their siblings. Alvin and Brittany were fighting and arguing the whole time since what happened eariler, and obviously Theodore being gone was away from Eleanor. **

**"Poor Alvin..." Jeanette said aloud to Simon as the both watched Alvin very mopey outside. After watching Alvin in the same position, unmoving, Simon decided to do something about it as he sat up and jumped off the couch. "What are you doing?" She asked him as he walked off. **

**"I'm gonna talk to him." Simon answered to her as he continued to head to the door.**

**"Good Luck." Jeanette whispered to herself hoping that her friend could cheer his brother up.**

**Simon ran through the cat door that was made for them to head outside when they wished. Simon saw Alvin still nesseled on the porch railing as he climbed as Alvin didn't seem to notice. Simon walked slowly over on the railing and then sat next to Alvin and then Alvin finally noticed next to him and gave a slight smile and then looked back straight still gathering his thoughts.**

**"You okay Alvin?" Simon asked as he placed a paw on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin sighed at the question before leaning his head.**

**"I've been better..." Alvin responded to, Simon gave a slight nod as if acknowledging the asessment his brother gave.**

**"So..." Simon started to say something, but stopped. It was then quiet for several seconds. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other and the silence became rather auckward.**

**"You wanna talk to me about something?" Alvin asked Simon, thinking it was the whole reason why he came out in the first place.**

**"Uh, actually I wondered if...you wanted to talk to me about something." Simon changed the subject wondering if Alvin would tell him what was on his mind about everything or anything that he felt like spilling. But Alvin didn't say anything, he was clearly depressed about that matter at hand. His brother was gone, and Brittany was furious at him, more than ever before. After waiting and wondering, Simon gave up and prepared to head back inside and let Alvin decide when he wanted to talk. **

**"If you ever need to talk...I'll be uh..." Simon started...but he was stopped by Alvin's calling as Simon was about to jump off.**

**"Simon?" He started which got Simon to turn back.**

**"Alvin?" He answered back.**

**"Did I handle this the right way?" Alvin asked swinging his feet down on the porch. Simon smiled that Alvin had to courage to talk and Simon then walked back over and sat back down by Alvin and put a shoulder around Alvin's back.**

**"You handled it the best you could Alvin." Simon told him from the heart, but it seemed that wasn't the answer that Alvin was looking for as he sighed again and slumped.**

**"Then why do I still feel terrible?" Putting a paw up to let the side of his face lay on it. "I don't think I'll ever smile again." Shaking his head saying it. The frown on Simon was a truth feeling of his emotions, never had Alvin ever felt so unhappy about something. Simon knew that Alvin depended on him on times like this to be like an older brother, even though Alvin was the eldest of them. Simon thought of a way to cheer up Alvin, ironically, using Alvin methods.**

**"Hey Alvin...remember the time when you put hot sauce in on Theodore's doughnut?" Simon chuckling as he said it, which perked up Alvin's ears and he sat his head up still looking straight ahead, but just then a smile appeared on his face as he snickered a bit.**

**"Yeah...but you went on for three weeks about how mean it was." Alvin looked over at Simon with a confused look on his face. But Simon snickered to Alvin's comment.**

**"Sure, it was mean...but I never said it wasn't funny." Simon joked around. Alvin's mouth opened in shock. Simon thought something he did...was funny? Simon was...making jokes? Who kidnapped Simon he thought.**

**"Well well, Simon Seville has a sence of humor. I knew you thought I was funny." Alvin egged on Simon nudging him in his shoulder with every word Alvin uttered next.**

**"Don't get carried away Alvin." Simon rebuttled as he slowly moved Alvin's arm off him, but Alvin was ready to have Simon have a taste of his own medicine.**

**"Or how about the time I shaving creamed your hand when you were sleeping and you slapped your face." Alvin said. Alvin would have rolled on the railing laughing if he knew he wouldn't fall off it, Simon proceeded to give Alvin a glare, exactly what Alvin wanted to do.**

**"That" wasn't funny." Simon pointed at the accused party. **

**"Me and Theo sure thought it was." Alvin laughing trying to contain himself, Simon slowly tried to contain himself too, but he soon gave in and chuckled and shook his head while doing it, hanging his head in shame while still smiling. To Alvin, that was an epic victory.**

**"HA! Made ya laugh!" Alvin bragged about it, but he did need to ask Simon too. "What about you Si, how do you think you handled it?" Simon looked over to Alvin wondering how to put his words to Alvin.  
><strong>

**"Well at first I was fine, but a day doesn't go by that I feel that I could've done more." Simon stated as they both looked out to the street in front of them.**

**"Me too." Alvin sighed. "Why didn't we do more Simon? Why didn't we try and stop him?" Alvin asked Simon another question. Simon thought about it for a couple seconds and shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Maybe deep down, we all felt he deserved a chance." Simon responded to his brother. Alvin thought about it himself. Maybe Simon was right, at the time, Theodore always put everyone first. He never cared about himself or what others wanted, he cared about everybody's feelings. But now...**

**"Yeah...but now look what's happened." Alvin spoke which got Simon's attention, but he certainly couldn't deny it. "At least it can't get much worse." Alvin followed up, but no sooner that said those words. They heard footsteps coming to the front door in a hurry. It was Dave as he was trying to find the kids as the news he heard he needed to tell them. He opened the door with urgency, getting the attention of both Simon and Alvin.**

**"Guys! We got a problem!" Dave frantically told the boys which put worry on their faces.**

**"I think it just got worse Alvin." Simon moaned to his brother.**

_There is Chapter 28, So the kids are about to find out what has happened to the scam that Ian pulled. How will they take it? We'll see together. Until then, thanks for reading! Take care. :)_


	29. The Last Straw

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. Can't believe we are almost to Chapter 30, 30 Chapters! Good Heavens, I never thought that would happen. Anyway, here is Chapter 29. As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go shall we?**

**Chapter 29: The Last Straw**

**The family had gathered around in the living room as Dave sat down in a chair trying the best way he could to explain what had happened, and how it happened. Dave put his hands over his mouth as he continued to gather his thoughts which was really starting to build the Chipmunks' suspence. **

**"Come on Dave. What's wrong?" Alvin broke the silence as the quiet was eating him inside. Dave quickly recovered his thoughts and looked to his kids...and started.**

**"Guys...I don't know how to tell you guys this, but..." Dave began which caused all the kids to lean in slightly to hear in. "...the money that we were promised for Theodore's song, we didn't get." Dave told them, the gasps from all of them told their feelings. It's like everything they heard now regarding Theodore was bad news, and now this was like a punch to the stomach.**

**"But...what happened to it Dave?" Eleanor cried out in worry to Dave.**

**"That's the thing Eleanor. Ian made that story up. He was trying to take all of you back from home and used that story as a set up...but you all were grounded. Well...you five were." Dave reminding them of what happened, not that they needed reminding of course. They were well aware of what happened; it felt like yesterday when Theodore left the first time. But now knowing that Ian had planned to take soon made them come to the conclusion.**

**"So Ian got just Theodore." Simon concluded to Dave.**

**"Unfortunetly." Agreed Dave shortly after Simon's responce.**

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes started gathering their thoughts too at the matter at hands. While the kids looked all remorsefull at their thoughts, Brittany thought about the positive of the situation.**

**"You know, in a way, it's actually fortunate for us." Brittany stated aloud. Though one of them didn't see what was so positive about that little remark. **

**"What's that supposed to mean Brittany?" The red clad chipmunk turned to Brittany to ask as he walked up to her. Brittany though held her ground not expecting anything crazy.**

**"Well think about it, if we weren't grounded, we all would be with that smelly Ian. We're all pretty lucky." Brittany told them, but centered more towards Alvin who asked why. But Alvin didn't seem to share Brittany's acessment of the situation. In fact, he felt offended by her statement.**

**"Lucky? You think we're lucky? Theodore doesn't seem so lucky Brittany!" Pointing, accusing Brittany as Alvin ranted on. But Brittany pushed Alvin's hand off of her chest and gave Alvin the same treatment putting a finger in Alvin's face, as the others gathered around fearing the worst was about to happen. Dave wanted to calm them down, but all their emotions were ramped that nothing was going to settle them down as the two continue to go at each other.**

**"What makes you even think I was talking about Theodore Alvin?" Brittany pointing Alvin's nose, which Alvin did the same gesture to her that she did to him. **

**"Uh hello?" Alvin yelled with his arms flailed. "That's what this whole conversation has been about Britt. Trying to find a way to get Theodore ba..." But Alvin was stopped by Brittany again, but what she said set everyone back.**

**"Maybe I don't want Theodore back!" Brittany openly admitted.**

**"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor yelled to her in unison, as everyone else was also taken a back. Brittany looked around at everyone's reaction, but she always said what she believed.**

**"I'm sorry guys, but I don't believe that Ian "brainwashed" Theodore like you say he did. He's gotten caught up in his success." Brittany told all of them with her arms crossed. **

**"Enough Brittany!" Alvin hollared to his friend which kinda startled Brittany's siblings. "I'm tired of you blaming Theodore for everything. Ian was trying to get all of us, he got Theodore. Put two and two together." Showing it visually putting two fingers on each paw together to make four. **

**"Did Theodore tell us even once that Ian treated him badly?" Confronted Brittany to Alvin and everyone else. Simon was quick to jump to Theodore's defense on that.**

**"Brittany, you're not looking at this in a bigger picture." Simon defended which snapped over her head to him. "Of course Ian's going to treat Theodore nice, he's all Ian has. If Ian lost Theodore, he loses everything."**

**"Yeah Brittany." Alvin agreeing with Simon gesturing back to Simon at the same time. But Brittany was quick to point something out herself.**

**"And Theodore wouldn't know that?" Brittany pointed, which stopped them all, it did make them ponder that for second. "All he'd have to say is "no". What could Ian possibly do to him?"**

**"Maybe Ian could find a way..." Alvin trying to find any possible reason of defense.**

**"Or maybe he's just changed...Alvin." Brittany straight up told him as serious as she could. But Alvin's blood began to boil. **

**"He has not changed!" Alvin yelled out.**

**"He has to!" Brittany rebutted. The tension between had started to escalate and Dave knew he needed to get involved before it was too late.**

**"Guys that's enough!" Dave scolded them, but neither of them were listening. They were too at each other to even hear their dad's words.**

**"Guys, please stop fighting." Pleaded Jeanette as she grabbed Brittany's left arm in worry. Alvin wasn't ready to give Brittany the last word though as Dave kept trying to contain them.**

**"Maybe Theodore changed because "You" changed Brit. You're the one who called him a "jerk"." Alvin pointing at the accused which made Jeanette gasp at her.**

**"Brittany? You really called him that?" Jeanette asked confused. Brittany slowly turned to her sis and then back to Alvin nodding slightly.**

**"Yeah I did." She voice starting to crack slightly. "It's not like it wasn't true though." The words coming out of Brittany's mouth were just dumbfounding to Alvin, he then turned to the youngest of them, Theodore's best friend.**

**"Eleanor...you hear what your sister just said about Theodore? I can't imagine what you're thinking." Alvin consoled her. Eleanor was sweating bullets though, which Alvin and Simon noticed, not sure why though. "Eleanor what's the matter?" He asked her.**

**Her voice stuttered as she tried to come to. "Actually...I-I kinda...called him a jerk too." She admitted. The boy's jaws dropped as did Jeanette's, but Brittany just turned to Alvin.**

**"You see? If Eleanor out of anybody called him that, then it must be true." Brittany said in a confident voice, as Eleanor tried to talk in a weak, soft voice. "But I..." But it was so soft that none of them could hear her.**

**"I can't believe you guys!" Alvin bellowed out. "Theodore's not changed!" **

**Brittany was tired of Alvin trying to defend his brother, they were all starting to make a case against him, and she was ready to put her foot down. "Fine Alvin. If you think he hasn't changed, then why don't you just go find him and see for yourself." She said pointing to the door, as if almost daring to leave and find him. Alvin's face and eyes squinted as her words and insults were the last straw to him and his brother.**

**"You want me to find him Britt? Fine I will." Alvin yelled out...**

**And then as fast as he could he ran out the cat door and clear out the door and disappeared, putting shock on all their faces, including Brittany.**

**"Alvin? Alvin! Where are you going?! Come back!" Dave hollared out running to the door.**

**"Come back." Simon called out also. Dave ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could and looked around, but Alvin was no where in sight.**

**"Alvin." Dave called out to his son hoping for an answer as Simon jumped on the porch railing looking down in the plants around the house calling out to him also. ALLLLVINNNNNN!" Dave yelled out as loud as he could, but not in anger, in desperation. But it was no use. Alvin was gone, run off, with no where to even start looking.**

**Meanwhile, Eleanor and Jeanette looked at Brittany who had a face of shock. She was frozen in place as she realized she had done something horrible. She had been upset at people before, but never to the point that anything like this had happen. Eleanor shook her arm shaking her trying to get something out of her.**

**"Brittany, why didn't you stop him!" Eleanor panicly told him. Brittany's paws, her whole body was shaking at what happened.**

**"I...I didn't think he'd actually leave." Brittany panting in a panic, still unable to move from the sheer surge of adrenaline that went through her being completely sapped away.**

**"Well it's a little late now." Eleanor yelled to her. Dave and Simon came back in after no luck of finding Alvin. Dave ran to the kitchen as quick as he could and grabbed his car keys and pointed to all of them.**

**"Guys that's enough, no more arguing." Dave in a strong demanding order to his kids. "I'm gonna to find Alvin. None of you are to leave this house. Do you understand?" He said in a strong, stern, voice.**

**"Yes Dave." They all weakly acknowledged. And with that, Dave opened the door back up and ran out the door. As fast as he could, he started up his car and pulled out of the driveway. The kids all looked on as Dave attempted to find Alvin, who could be anywhere by now.**

_There is Chapter 29, Alvin has run away to try and find Theodore. Will Alvin find him, will Dave find Alvin? What will happen next? We'll find out together! Until the next chapter, thanks for reading. Take care. :)_


	30. The Search For Alvin

**A/N: Thanks to all who read the last chapter and story all together. Many don't know, but I live in Delaware and we got hit pretty hard by the recent hurricane. Lost power for a couple days, but luckily we made out all right. Once the power came back, I worked mightily to get the big Chapter 3-0 done and I think it came out great, so let's find out what happens. As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, let's go!**

**Chapter 30: The Search for Alvin**

**Through a muggy night in L.A., Alvin ran down the sidewalk sweating slightly as he tried to maintain his coolness in the night. He tried to not focus on what the weather though, he had only one thought on his mind, to find Theodore. He wiped his brow several times as he looked around franticly.**

**"Theodore! Theodore! Theo!" He called out, over and over again. But every time he called, seemed more and more futile. "Oh, this is hopeless. Nuts...what made me think this was gonna work? Now I don't even know where I'm at." As he sat on the curb on the sidewalk with his paws cradling his head. "Dave's probably looking for me, I'll be grounded for a billion years when he finds me." He moped as he shook his head realizing that he was going to be in big trouble. "At least it can't get any worse..." Alvin started...but then stopped. **

**"NO!" He looked up screaming as a boom of thunder sounded followed by a downpour of rain began to fall as he looked back down depressed. "Why did I say that?" As he stood up and put his hood over his head to prevent himself from getting more wet than he already was as he began to slowly walk through the rain.**

**"That always happens in the movies." He claimed as he walked through the night. (Fourth Wall Humor, I love it. ;))**

**XXX**

**Back at home Simon and Jeanette were looking out the window getting extra worried, not just for Alvin, but for Dave too. They both just sat their quiet hoping for the best. Meanwhile on the couch behind them, Eleanor was with her sister Brittany. Brittany was still clearly shaken up from what happened between her and Alvin and she couldn't believe that she let her emotions get that out of control. Granted in her mind, she still believed what she said, but to take it out on Alvin that manner was uncalled for, and she knew it. Unfortunetly it was too late to do anything about it. Eleanor was shooken up too. First she lost Theodore, and then Alvin runs off, who actually was the only one she felt comfortable talking to about the whole manner. Simon and Jeanette were always together, so she always let them be, and of course Brittany wouldn't have said what she wanted to hear. Now that Brittany had in a way run off Alvin too, she wanted to give her a piece of her mind, but more arguing is the worst thing that she could do. She had to just talk to her rationally.**

**"Why would you say that to him Britt? What were you thinking?" Eleanor told her, probably not the best choice of words as Brittany slouched down in the couch.**

**"I don't know Ellie. But...I don't know why he was on my case." Brittany explained as she turned to her reasoning younger sister. "I didn't cause Theodore to do what he's done." Brittany truely didn't understand what she had done, but Eleanor just shook her head as her sister was only at everything from 20/20 hindsight.**

**"All of this has been really hard on him Britt. Maybe he felt you weren't there for him." Eleanor told her sister. Just then Brittany jolted her head up and gasped as if she heard something shatter. Inside though, something did shatter; her emotions. As if she was struck by a bolt of lightning.**

**"Oh no..." She said in shock.**

**"What is it Brittany?" Worrily asked Eleanor as Brittany began to look outside from the sofa. "That's the reason Ellie." Eleanor tilted her head, she understand what Brittany was talking about, and when Brittany turned her head back to Eleanor, she could tell. "I promised I would be there for him." The sentence was responded with a quiet awe from Eleanor as she understood.**

**"And all I did was blame him for everything. No wonder he was so upset." Brittany mooped as she sat down in the couch again and crunched up into a ball trying to hide her head. "What have I done?" She whined to herself. Eleanor quickly came to support her sister, this time knowing to choose her words better.**

**"Oh Britt, it's alright. I'm sure Dave will find him." Eleanor pulled Brittany up and gave her sister a hug as the emotions were starting to pour out as now both of their counterparts were gone.**

**Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette were still at the window sill as they both observe the rain pouring down from the sky.**

**"Oh no! The rain is coming harder. I sure hope Dave can find him." A very nervous Jeanette said shaking as Simon moves Jeanette into him.**

**"Don't worry Jeanette. I'm sure Dave will." His soothing voice calmed her.**

**"Oh...everything's starting to look hopeless. Everyone's starting to fall apart." As Jeanette started hugging Simon harder as her fears were all a reality. Simon was gently and caring as Jeanette stay in his arms as Jeanette looked up to him.**

**"I know Jeanette. But that's why we need to stick together." Simon gave the words of encouragement as he pulled her in for security and comfort.**

**"I'm scared Simon." Jeanette cried to him as Simon looked down to her and then out the window at the falling fall outside. Meanwhile as the embrace, Brittany looks on from the sofa and she turns away as she feels even more terrible.**

**XXX**

**In a steady downpour, a small red car is seen driving slowly down the slick road with wipers going a blazing speed as Dave desprately looks out on the streets looking for his son.**

**"Come one Alvin, please be out here..." He hoped and prayed as he had been driving for nearly a half hour.**

**Alvin continued to struggle through the hard rain coming down as he was bundled up in his sweater with is hood up trying to see what was in front**

**"Theo! Theo!" He continued to hollar out as he looked around which followed with a sigh. "Why would you be out here? I wish you were here to talk to me." As Alvin was walking past a puddle of standing water he noticed something green in the water as he looked down. "Theodore?" **

**He looked down and saw Theodore in his reflection with a frown on his face, but wasn't Theodore like him had been; there was no yellow "T" on his sweater, it was like he was before. Alvin thought he was going crazy, he knew that wasn't really Theodore, but it was just like him; it was like Alvin's reflection looked like his brother, like looking into a mirror and seeing someone completely different. Alvin knew it couldn't be real, but this reflection of Theodore was doing everything he was doing as Alvin knelt down almost as if this reflection was trying to tell Alvin something. "You look as sad as I do...but why would you be sad?" Alvin said with a sad gesture. "You have everything Theodore."**

**But the reflection of Theodore seemed to shake his head at Alvin's responce, Alvin was stunned at what was going on. Was this reflection trying to communicate with him? "Are you trying to tell me something Theo?" But the reflection of Theodore didn't answer; how could it, it was just a reflection. "Theodore?" Alvin asked him again as it remained unchanged which was starting nervewreck Alvin. "Will ya say something!?" **

**Alvin ragefully said as he stomped his foot down in the puddle which caused the puddle to ripple on impact making the once clear reflection now very distorted."Oh jeez Theodore." Quickly Alvin realized his mistake as he knelt back within eyes length of the standing water. "I'm sorry-I...Theodore?" But as the ripples began to subside, Alvin noticed the reflection of Theodore was gone, now just his own face he could see in the puddle as you normally would which crushed Alvin. "Oh great...I've lost him...again..." He crunched up hanging his head.**

**It was almost like Theodore's was trying to tell Alvin something, that perhaps it was Alvin himself that was breaking them up, not Theodore...or Brittany. But how could he have caused this...of course...he ran away. At the time they all needed to stay strong...he ran away. That was it, that what Theodore's reflection was trying to show. At the time they all needed to stick together, Alvin chose to seperate further. Alvin soon came to that and shook his head, he wondered how he could be such a fool when it mattered most.**

**Just then a car began to pull off the road within distance, it was Dave as he quickly got out of the car as he noticed Alvin's bright colored sweater. **

**"Alvin! Alvin, it's pouring rain." Dave called out to him as Alvin was just motionless as if he mentally giving up and told Dave to take him in. Dave came over and picked him up as now both were sopping wet as Dave tried to bundle Alvin up. "I'll dry you off in the car." Dave carried Alvin as fast as he could back into his vechicle as closed the door. Dave looked over to Alvin and could see the dejected-ness in his face, he was so caught up in his feelings he didn't even bother to shake himself dry as he just sat in the passenger seat dripping water off his fur and sweater. **

**"Alvin, I understand you were upset about what Brittany said, but running away wasn't the answer. You could've been hurt." Dave calmly told him.**

**"I know Dave...It's just..." Alvin started as he wiped his face with a his sleeve that did little good being soaked as he looked over his guardian. "I miss him Dave..."**

**"I know Alvin, we all do." Dave glumly answered back to him. But Alvin just pounced back in the seat getting upset with his arms crossed.**

**"Brittany doesn't. Why would she say something like that?" Alvin yelled out as his voice started cracking under the strain.**

**"Maybe she misses the Theodore she remembers." Dave giving he best and most reasonable answer he could, as Alvin sighed he tried to calm himself down and try to look at anything positive to come out of it. **

**"Dave...isn't there anything you can do?" Alvin asked Dave directly.**

**"I don't know Alvin, our concerts are in two days." Dave responded which made Alvin slouch down in the seat. "Tomorrow you guys have to start rehearsing. Once Theodore has his first concert, people are going want to see him more and more. By then it maybe too late to do anything."**

**"Do everything you can Dave...please? I just want my brother back..." Pleaded Alvin to Dave out of panic and desperation all into one.**

**Dave could feel Alvin's pain. Even though Theodore wasn't his real son, they had known each other for nearly three years now; the bond was extremely close between them. "Come here Alvin." He gestured Alvin to come over to him. Alvin hopped up and hugged Dave on his shoulder as Dave supported him with his hand. "I can't garuntee anything, but I promise I'll do everything I can to bring Theodore home." Alvin nodded as he sniffed to what Dave told him. "Now let's get home before the others start to worry."**

**With that Dave circled the car around and began to take Alvin back home.**

**XXX**

**Back at home the kids had now sat around for what seemed like forever when suddenly they heard the sound of the door knob turning as they all snapped their heads back and saw Dave and Alvin drenched in rain water as they all hopped off the couch, except for Brittany who was hesitent to show herself after all the things she had said. The others were calling out Alvin's name as he shook off his fur drying himself off as Simon grasped him as hard as he could, not even caring about how wet he was. Alvin was surprised by the embrace as hugged back to his brother.**

**"Alvin, don't scare us like that!" Simon pleaded to him.**

**"I'm sorry." Apoligized Alvin as the two were bonding, Alvin heard a voice behind him a faint voice.**

**"Alvin..." It spoke. Alvin looked up and saw Brittany coming up looking dejected as she could be. Alvin actually got upset by his face for he clearly wasn't happy to see her. Who could blame him after what she said.**

**"Alvin I'm...I'm sorry about what I did." She said, but Alvin crossed his arms looking at the floor.**

**"But you said some rotten things Brittany." Alvin sternly told, but Brittany made her point clear to him.**

**"I'm sorry for what I did, not what I said." Brittany still it clear she wasn't sorry for her words, but rather for her actions. "Because...I know it's not your fault Alvin, and I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened. I know you were just doing what a brother would do, just like I would do for Jeanette or Eleanor."**

**Alvin took those words seriously as his look went away for she clearly sounded sincere.**

**"And I'm sorry about the promise I forgot to keep." Brittany added on. Alvin tried to remember what she was talking about, but couldn't.**

**"What promise?" Alvin asked.**

**"About being there for you, if you needed me." Brittany reminding him made him remember, back when he dejected about not being able to make something special for her, she made him know that if he ever was in trouble she would be there to help him.**

**"Thanks Brit..." Alvin thanked her, and then he extended his arms out for an embrace.**

**Brittany what to do until she was bumped forward by her sisters.**

**"Go on Brit...hug it out." Eleanor quietly told her to do. And with that Brittany slowly came within length and the two hugged each other as they could feel each others pain. Although the pain may have been for different reasons, they knew the others were now there to help them...in anyway they could.**

_There is Chapter 30, Alvin is back home and the concerts for all of them are drawing near. What will happen next? We'll find out together! Until the next chapter, thanks for reading. Take care. :)_


	31. The Hard Feelings Remain

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. 30 Chapters in the book and the story is getting closer to the end, how is it all going to pan out? Let's find out! As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 31, let's go!**

**Chapter 31: The Hard Feelings Remain**

**It was an early to mid Tuesday morning in L.A., but it wasn't a typical Tuesday for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. It was July 31st, the day before their final concert. To some of them, the day they felt their lives would end, but Dave made clear to them that they shouldn't be sad about what was ending, but be excited for what was beginning in their lives. The five kids had all surprisingly got a good night sleep considering the circumstances and they were all ready to head to the arena to begin planning, rehearsing, the whole nine yards. As all five kids got buckled in, Dave then entered the car as well. **

**"So where is our concert at Dave?" Alvin asked to his dad to clarification.**

**"It's at the Convention Center." Dave slightly paused before giving an answer, Brittany was a bit irked by the answer to say the least.**

**"Dave...why couldn't we get Staples?" She asked. It was a reasonable question to them, The Staples Center held twice as many people as the old L.A. Convention, but Brittany could easily tell what the reason was just by Dave's facial reaction to the question.**

**"Well...That's where Theodore's performing Brittany." Sure enough, Dave said exactly what she and the others had though. Brittany just sat back in the seat and sighed with her arms crossed.**

**"Pfft...figures..." She moaned aloud.**

**They others knew it clearly bugged Brittany that all the attention was going to Theodore. It was his first show by himself, he would have hundreds of solo shows if Ian had anything to do with, it was their last show together. And they did all wonder why they couldn't get that bigger spotlight going out; it was just what amazed them at how popular their sibling had gotten. The whole city was talking about him, he was the talk of the town...the country...the world.**

**XXX**

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the L.A. city limits at said Staples Center, another chipmunk was preparing to take the next step in his life as Theodore was being driven via limo to the arena parking dock. Theodore had never been in Staples Center himself, but he had heard so much about it from causal people and stars alike. He was always told that once you perform in this arena, your life would change forever. Some of the all time greats in all fasits of entertainment performed here, and he was going to add his name to that star-studded list. **

**After while, the young chipmunk was walking along with Ian gazing at the enormous hallways, the place was gigantic even to human standerds. Theodore and Ian walked along until they approach a set of double doors which Ian proceeded to walk ahead of Theo and looked down to him, the young chipmunk wondered what was behind the steel doors until Ian spoke. **

**"Theo...this...is where journey beings!" Ian pushed the doors open with both hands and inside was the most amazing sight you could imagine. The entire indoor arena was set up in booming green light, titantrons, smoke machines, firework sparklers, and a big neon flashing, yellow "T" over the main stage where little Theodore would perform. The kid just gazed upon the sight with his mouth. **

**This was all his.**

**"Woah..." He complemented in amazement. "Thought you might like it." Ian responded to him as both looked around at the sight. It almost looked like Christmas in July, only Santa Claus wasn't in town; someone smaller, furried, but maybe as chubby. (Don't tell Theo take though ;)**

**"After tomorrow night, the only thing anyone will be talking about is you. The new biggest singer in the world...Theodore Seville." Ian proudly proclaimed. Theodore knew it was true, but he wished they would be talking about his siblings going out, as well as he wished they could be here for him, or he could be there for them.**

**"I should feel happy...but I don't." The chipmunk said which made Ian look down to him. "Ian...I should be enjoying this moment, why do you want me to feel so bad doing this?" Theodore asked him. Ian sighed and put his hand on his glasses. He wasn't sure if he knew he should do what he was about to do, but he felt he owed it to Theodore to tell him something.**

**"Theo...I'm gonna be straight with ya." He clasped his hand together and and Ian took a deep breath. "I did what I did...because I needed you." **

**He needed him? Theodore couldn't believe those words. Or maybe not that he didn't believe them, but rather that Ian would actually said it. Theodore briefly shook his head as if he needed a reality check.**

**"You needed me?" Theodore repeated Ian's words. Theodore didn't understand, and Ian felt he needed to let the cat out of the bag.**

**"You were my only chance to make a living, without you I was done." Ian told him as he sat down on a stool, most likely where the crew would place stage equipment. Theodore was all ears at what Ian was telling him. "When you told me that you didn't want any of this anymore...I needed to do anything I could to make you stay." Ian drooped his head in shame as Theodore tilted his head to the side at Ian's words.**

**"But why Ian?" He asked again to see if Ian would tell him more.**

**"I don't know Theo," Ian said in remorseful frustration as he turned to him, pointing to the little green clad. "...but don't think for one second that I didn't believe in ya kid, cause I did. Trust me, I needed to believe in you. I did everything I could to make you feel confident in yourself." Those words made Theodore deep down smile as he knew Ian did have pride in him, if only he only didn't do any of the dasterdly things to cancel them out, Ian then stood back up and looked around at the arena that was before them. "And now you're here, tommorow night you'll be the talk of the world." Ian proudly told, but there was one thing that Theodore still didn't understand.**

**"Ian...if you needed me, why didn't you just tell me...I would've helped you." He told Ian with sweetness and care. But Ian just scoffed as he just couldn't take him seriously.**

**"Yeah...why would you have helped me after everything I did to you guys?" Ian sourly called him from behind.**

**"Cause that's what a friend would do Ian..." Stated the chipmunk, but all Ian did was laugh and chuckle.**

**"You? My friend? Yeah right..." Ian shot down Theodore's words which offended him which the chipmunk got offensive by.**

**"You didn't try to be a friend." Theodore scolded the bigger Ian. "Maybe that's why you've never had one, you don't even know when someone wants to be one with you." Theodore then proceeded to storm out of the arena visibly upset which Ian noticed. Ian knew that Theodore was never one to put on an acting job, and wanted the whole truth.**

**"Theo!" Ian called him, but not in a demanding way. More a requesting manner. Theodore could tell by the tone also and stopped turning his head slighty back to Ian, but enough to make eye contact. "You serious about what you said?" Ian asked.**

**"Of course I was...I wouldn't have ever come with you if I didn't want to...doesn't matter now though." He said with a sigh. "I'll be in my dressing room...alone." Theodore told him and with that he slowly walked off as he left Ian on the arena stage to gather his thoughts. With Theodore was out of sight, Ian sat back down in the stool behind him and put his fist over his mouth to gather his thoughts. He thought long and hard about Theodore told and he began to wonder...was what he did a mistake?**

**XXX**

**It was about midday back at the Convention Center and Simon, Alvin, and the Chipettes had set up the arena to their liking. Dave gave them total freedom for their last show. After a couple hours of work, the stage was set and all was ready.**

**"Alright Dave we're all set!" Brittany called out to Dave as they had all finished up. Almost on cue, Dave came out with a box that looked to have clothing in it; chipmunk sized clothing. Dave had gone and ordered some new attires for the kids per their request.**

**"Alright guys, here's the outfits each of you wanted, Sparkle dresses for the girls..." Dave announced as he walked up and held three gliter dresses shaded in pink, purple, and lime green. The girls quickly ran over and grabbed their dresses, gazing at how beautiful they were.**

**"Thanks Dave." Eleanor said spinning around with her dress.**

**"Oh Dave, they look beautiful." Brittany lamented, her eyes shining almost as much as her dress. It put a smile on Dave seeing how excited they were at the work Dave went to give them what they wanted.**

**"Here's yours Simon..." Dave then continued as Simon walked up. Simon's shirt was a silk blue slip on that gleemed in the lights. Simon pulled it pull over to try it on and Jeanette looked on with joy and amazement as she walked up to Simon.**

**"Ooh, that's looks great on you Simon." Jeanette claimed with her hands together which made Simon.**

**"Uh...Thanks Jeanette." He stuttered which made her blush as well. Dave then pulled out the last piece of clothing for Alvin.**

**"And Alvin..." Dave started as he dug into the box... "Your hat." Pulling out Alvin signature hat which Alvin took from Dave with great pride, "Awesome!" Alvin hollared almost being extremely careful with it not wanting to drop it which Brittany couldn't believe.**

**"Alvin...really? This is our last show, you couldn't put a little more effort into what you're wearing?" Brittany bashing Alvin every chance he could. But Alvin wasn't phased by Brittany's ridiculing as he just chuckled.**

**"You don't mess with perfection, and nothing...beats the hat." As he slipped it on wand gave a goofy little pose that got a laugh from everyone, even Brittany couldn't help but smile. **

**"Perfection? What a laugher..." Brittany still said with a smile on.**

**"Alright guys, just tell me when you're ready to start." Dave told them as he finished setting up his gear. Then a thought came to Alvin's head, Dave never even told them what they were singing for the show.**

**"But Dave, what are we singing?" Alvin asked him. Dave smiled almost waiting for one of them to ask him. "Yeah, you didn't give us anything." Brittany followed up.**

**"Well, since this is your last show for the public, I'm gonna let you guys choose what you want to sing." When Dave told, they all jumped for joy with excited enthuse. Dave had never let them do this, even though they thought he might one day when they were older. "Let me know when you've decided." And Dave then walked off to let them gather their opinions. **

**XXX**

**About an hour had passed and the kids had just about finished their song choices. They were all huddled together in a circle still tossing out ideas.**

**"This show's going to be perfect." Jeanette said so giddy as the others looked at her. Upon observing the list of songs they had come up with, Simon came up to tell them something.**

**"Well, we have room for one more song." Simon told the group, Eleanor raised her hand out of politeness which Simon called upon her.**

**"Let Alvin choose, he hasn't said one in a while." Eleanor pointed over to him as he didn't seem to notice though. Simon nodded in agreement.**

**"Fair enough, Alvin...Alvin?" Simon told Alvin who was in la la land. He hadn't said anything for the past couple minutes much less any song suggestions. "Alvin!" Simon yelled in his ear which snapped Alvin from his funk.**

**"Huh? Oh, what's up Si?" Alvin asked not even paying attention to the matter at hand anymore which Simon sighed at.**

**"Alvin, we're letting you choose the last song." Simon tol ,clear that he had no clue of what they were talking about.**

**"So make it good." Brittany told him in almost a polite threat, Alvin pondered again and after about ten seconds looked back up.**

**"Guys...I've been thinking..." Alvin stated, that was quickly cut out by Brittany.**

**"Usually when you think of something, someone gets hurt." Brittany followed up to Alvin's comment.**

**"Or something blows up..." Eleanor added on.**

**"Or both..." Simon added on also, Alvin just blankly stared at them showing that he was serious and they backed off their words and let him finish.**

**"Guys...I think we should do a song for Theo." He said rubbing his arm with unease in his voice.**

**"Do a song for Theodore?" Brittany repeated his words which he nodded, but not directly answering. The others looked around to each other, but hesitant looks were on all their faces. SImon decided he should tell Alvin his thoughts.**

**"I don't know if we should Alvin. Theodore is doing a show at the time we are. People that will be here will be because they chose to see us over him. I'm sure there are some of our fans that don't like what's happened between us." Simon comforted his brother with an arm on his shoulder, but Alvin stood stead fast and confronted them all on the matter.**

**"Which is why we need to tell them what happened...what really happened." Alvin called them out. Then they all contemplated again, but they shook their heads. Now Eleanor spoke up.**

**"Alvin...I know you mean well, but honestly, I really don't think we should do it." Calling from Eleanor meant something, Alvin knew she cared about him and she must have known that spilling the beans on all that happened would damage all their careers, especially with Theodore's just starting. They felt they shouldn't risk any anger from any of their fans. Alvin sighed at their responce, but he wouldn't take a "no" and give up on himself. **

**"I understand why you guys feel like that...but I'm doing it anyway. If you don't want to, I understand, but I need to do this." He told them stomping his foot down, they could tell he meant. Alvin felt he owed it to Theodore for all he felt he did to him since the start. Eleanor looked over to Simon and smiled and nodded, Simon then looked over to Jeanette who did like wise and the three of them walked up to Alvin.**

**"If you feel it's right, then count me in." Simon told Alvin, which put a smile on his face.**

**"Me too." Jeanette also.**

**"And me." And Eleanor too.**

**"Thanks guys." Alvin told them, but one of them wasn't with them, Alvin looked up as did the others as Brittany dropped her head with arms cradled around her body. Alvin walked over slowly to talk to her. "Brittany? What about you?" He asked her softly as the others looked on.**

**"I'm sorry Alvin...but I can't do it." Remorsefully Brittany said.**

**"Come on Britt, it's just one song." Eleanor walked over and said, but Brittany shook her head.**

**"I'm not going to sing our last song of our last show together celebrating the only one of us that isn't here. If you want to do it fine, but I don't want any part of it." Brittany stated.**

**Alvin just stood there by her side, he knew she wasn't going to change her mind, but at the same time...**

**"I understand." Alvin told her, she perched up her head looking at him with a sincere look on his face.**

**"You do...really?" She said to him. He nodded to her, it pained all of them to go through this. And they knew they all needed to get through this in whatever way they felt they should.**

**"I said I would, and I do." Alvin held out his hand as she looked down to it and then back to him, after a delay she took his hand and Alvin turned to the others. "So let's get the show all finished up." Alvin walked Brittany back over to the others. She felt sad for what she said, even if to her she needed to say it.**

**"I'm sorry Alvin." She apoligized as they still held hands heading back over.**

**"It's alright Brit, you don't have to be sorry...if you don't want to do it, you don't have to." She had to admit, she was shocked by his forgiveness to her and it truely made her feel happy inside that she had Alvin as a friend. **

**Just like Alvin said he would be.**

_There is Chapter 31, The concerts are getting all set up, but how will all this follow up? Is Ian beginning to regret his actions? Will the others be able to put all their differences aside and put the best show they can for their fans? We'll find out together in the next chapter, or if not then, then soon! Until then, thanks for reading and take care. :)_


	32. The Confession

**A/N: Thanks to all who read the last chapter and story all together. So what will happen next? Let's find out! As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 32, let's go!**

_Chapter 32: The Confession_

**Theodore was in his dressing room sitting in his chair which was a human size, so Theodore even being larger for a chipmunk his age was dwarfed in the seat he was in. He observed his surroundings as he still couldn't really believe he was here in the limelight, about to become mega famous. No, even more than that.  
><strong>

**Theodore continued to look around when he saw something on the table in front of his mirror for the room...it was Ian's cell phone. Theodore looked at it and thought that it may be possible that he could call Dave and tell them what was going on with him without Ian ever knowing, but he also knew...if Ian found out. The punishment would be unimaginable, and that wouldn't even be the punishment for him. He thought, and thought...and thought, thinking about reaching to grab it while he had the chance...until.  
><strong>

**"Theo!?" He heard Ian's voice off in the distance which scared him thinking that Ian knew what he was doing as he darted his head. But Ian wasn't in sight, so he could have seen him. Though he knew now there was no chance to do anything in the matter, so he chose to leave it there and move on. Not but a moment later Ian walked into Theodore's dressing room with sort of what could be described as an unemotional look on his face, but Theodore wasn't making eye contact, he had his eyes looking at his feet, simply because it wasn't Ian. Ian went on to talk to him even he wasn't looking.  
><strong>

**"Listen Theo, I uh...I thought about what you said a while ago. And...maybe you're right. I do need to try and befriend people." Ian told him which Theodore looked up straight ahead first and then turned around which would have made him look underneath the back press of the seat as he looked to Ian.  
><strong>

**"Thanks Ian..." Theodore gave him with little emotion himself. With that Ian, grabbed something from his pocket.  
><strong>

**"Yeah, anyway I uh...gotta song idea for you to sing tomorrow night." Ian said as he handed the chipmunk a paper of a song and what looked like lyrics to it also. Theodore gave a unique look at it as if the paper was in hyroglifics or something. He looked at the name of the song and soon looked to Ian.  
><strong>

**"Riding Dirty?" A confused Theodore slowly slurred out as he looked to Ian, as confused as he said it.  
><strong>

**"It's actually "Ridin' Dirty"," Ian corrected him. "It's Gangsta Rap."  
><strong>

**The look on Theodore's face could tell the story clear as day, it was a face of complete befuddleness. He stood there for about ten seconds before coming to find the words to say.  
><strong>

**"Gangsta Rap? Ian, I'm a chubby chipmunk. The only rappers I know are on Tootsie Rolls." Theodore seriously joked to Ian. But Ian quickly shot the pestimistic remarks down.  
><strong>

**"Come on Theo, what are ya scared of?" Ian asked him.  
><strong>

**"I-I'm not scared." Theodore gathered himself as he stood tall, though looking back down at the piece of paper. "It's just...these lyrics don't really fit me, plus I'd just look silly this."  
><strong>

**"Well you can change the words around to fit ya better. I'll give ya ten minutes, then I wanna hear what you got. Later!" Just as he finished the sentence, Ian walked out the dressing room and shut the door behind leaving Theodore to gather his thoughts. Theodore just stood there in stunned silence.  
><strong>

**"Oh boy..." He quietly murmurred. He then shook off the mental cobwebs and then looked down at the sheet again. Theodore wouldn't ever admit it to Ian or anyone else for that matter, but Theodore had heard the song before, so he knew how the rythum went. Rap just wasn't his style though, but he needed to at least make it look like it was and fast. He remembered that Ian told him he could change some of the words, like a parody. He observed it the sheet some more.  
><strong>

**"Let's see, what could I use to replace these words..." He began to think...and think...and think some more. "Hmm." Then he looked down at himself and he got an idea with a sly grin on his face.  
><strong>

**(Beginning Beat to Ridin' Dirty as Theodore is beating his foot to the rythum, and when it's time for the lyrics start, Theodore snaps around to where the fans would be wearing a green hat sideways)**

_I am a Chipmunk_

_I got spunk_

_I'm singin' and dancin' and_

_I'm Brown N' Furry  
><em>

_Singin' cause I'm Brown N' Furry_

_Dancin' cause I'm Brown N' Furry_

_Can't ya see I'm Brown N' Furry_

_Look at me I'm Brown N' Furry  
><em>

_I get no love from _

_My haters_

_But all of they jealous cause_

_I'm Brown N' Furry  
><em>

_Just because I'm Brown N' Furry_

_All because I'm Brown N' Furry_

_I'm just so Brown N' Furry (Really Really Brown N' Furry)_

_Every night I'm singing_

_And believing, All of the love that I'm receiving_

_Is from fans that I am bringing_

_To this building here this evening  
><em>

**Theodore was continuing to sing to get what he had done down pat. While he was, offstage Ian and his right hand man, Grover were watching the tiny chipmunk in sheer astonishment at what he was doing.  
><strong>

**"I tell ya Ian, that kid is something special." Grover told Ian still dumbfounded at what he was singing.  
><strong>

**"Yeah...he's a natural." Ian beeping Theodore's horn for him sort to speak.  
><strong>

**But then Grover followed up... "He does look a little silly though."  
><strong>

**"Yeah, that's what he said." Ian agreed with him, but at the same time given credit to what Theodore had told him eariler.  
><strong>

**"Makes me wonder why he never came out sooner? How'd you get him to do all this?" Grover asked Ian up front, and with that everything that Ian had done began to rush back into hindsight. After what Theodore had told him eariler, all the regrets were beginning to pile back up again.  
><strong>

**"I uh...forced him to." Ian told his friend with shame as he looked over to him.  
><strong>

**"Say what?" Grover asked for Ian to tell him again.  
><strong>

**"I told him I would do some pretty rotten things if he didn't do what I told him." Ian told him again as all the dirty laundry was beginning to come out as it was the first time anyone but Theodore or himself had heard it.  
><strong>

**"And you meant that?" Grover confronted him.  
><strong>

**"No...I never meant any of it." Admitting his lie.  
><strong>

**All the threats, the lawsuit, the threats to put Theodore's family and friends on the streets. Total bolonga. "And now I regret it." Ian followed up. "He didn't have to help me but he did...and all I did was make his life miserable."  
><strong>

**"Are ya gonna tell him?" Grover asked Ian point blank. Ian looked to him, not sure what or how to answer.  
><strong>

**"I don't know if I can...if I told him now, it would crush him, he would never help me again." He sighed and buried his face in his hand. "I don't know what I'm gonna do man." Shaking his head. Grover just stood there knowing he needed to say something.  
><strong>

**"You gotta tell him man..." Grover confronted on it. He was sure of that, the kid deserved better than the lie he was having to live through.  
><strong>

**"I know I should...but if I do, I might as well kiss him goodbye. My life will be over." Ian told his friend as he sat down in the chair behind him.  
><strong>

**"Well...he forgave ya once before. He could do it again. Well, I'm gonna call it a night. I know you'll do the right thing Ian." With that Grover patted his friend on the arm and left to leave the arena as the final plans for stage setup were down. After what seemed like forever, Ian just sat in the chair wondering how he should tell Theodore when the little chipmunk walked up behind him.  
><strong>

**"Hey Ian..." Theodore called out as he hopped up on Ian's knee. "Well, whatcha think?" He said so proud as he showed Ian how good he could be recreating songs as well as created his own. Of course, little did Theodore know that Ian hadn't heard the whole thing, only the beginning.  
><strong>

**"Yeah...Listen Theo, can I talk to ya for a second?" Ian said as he sat up in the chair as Theodore had to move slightly as Ian's leg moved around underneath him.  
><strong>

**"Sure..." Theodore answered with joy in his voice. The more happy he sounded, the more painful it was for Ian to know he had to tell him what was going on.  
><strong>

**"Look I uh..." Ian stopped as the chipmunk continued to wait for what Ian had planned to say. "I...I think you were great out there." He choked, he just couldn't tell him, not yet anyway.  
><strong>

**"Wow! Thanks Ian. I'm glad you told me the truth." Theodore cheerfully told him, thinking that Ian was speechless because of what he had done. Theodore hopped off Ian's leg and started acting macho and cool punching the air in front of him as he ran off. Ian then slowly stood up knowing he blew his chance to tell him.  
><strong>

**"Yeah...the truth..." Ian slowly hushed to himself, and with that, he slowly off to follow Theodore.**

_So there's Chapter 32. Ugh! Ian couldn't tell Theodore the truth about what is going on, but it's clear that Ian is clearly softening up. WIll he tell Theodore next chapter? And if so, how will the little guy take it? We'll find out together! Until next time, thanks for reading! :) _


	33. The Night Before

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. With that being said, what will happen next? Let's find out! As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 33, let's go!**

_Chapter 33: The Night Before_

**It had become the eve of the big night and back home, everyone was trying their best to keep their emotions and butterflies in check. Simon and Jeanette had been together all the time and getting closer and closer as the event drew near. And as he had for the past several nights, Alvin was out on the porch's top step looking up at the clear night sky. Simon and Jeanette wondered to each other if they should talk to him, but they decided against it knowing that Alvin just wanted to be alone at night. The sky always looked pretty this time of year and the balmy weather just made it an excuse to take in the views, not that any of them actually bought Alvin using that reason though. Alvin would gaze up at the sky for an hour or two before Dave would call out for the kids to head to bed, but tonight little did Alvin know that someone was walking up to him and put a paw on his shoulder.**

**"Hey Alvin." The voice said to him which got his attention. The paw was soft and smaller than it would usually be from Simon...or Brittany. He turned to see a Chipette in pigtails who stood over him with a sweet smile on her face with her green eyes nearly glowing in the night sky.**

**"Oh...hey Eleanor." Alvin politely said to her. He couldn't say that he expected to see her. He wondered what she was doing out here, it wasn't usual that she would come to him to start random conversations, but tonight it was different. Like everyone wanted to have a little moment with each other. Maybe it the reason why Alvin stepped outside; he wasn't one to want to be mushy gushy when people expected him to, that was something he wanted to surprise people with. After a time of aukward silence, Eleanor spoke.**

**"Do you feel like talking?" Eleanor asked him. He wasn't expecting conversation with anyone, but he felt anything to pass time couldn't hurt.**

**"Uh...sure." He responded and followed it up slapping the the spot next to him as to invite her to sit down with him. Eleanor gave him a warm smile and did so as she looked up to the sky just as Alvin was.**

**"Ya know, we haven't talked to each other in a long time." Eleanor told Alvin as they both were looking up gazing at the sky. Which Alvin soon looked to her.**

**"Last we talked, you were on the verge of puking." Alvin kinda seriously joked about it, but the answer put a glum embarrassed look on her face.**

**"Yeah, I'm trying to forget about that Alvin." She partly whined to him as if to off topic ask why he brought that up. Alvin realized quickly it offended her, and he should have known better. She still to this day, still had bad images of that fear in her mind. All because of oatmeal...yep...oatmeal. Just the mention still made her slightly queezy.**

**"Sorry..." Alvin apoligized to her, but she seemed out of it now. But in a different way. When Eleanor was feeling bad, Theodore would be there to cheer her up, but he wasn't there, nor had he been there for some time now. And Alvin could tell Eleanor felt...alone. With that Alvin wrapped his left arm around her and slowly pulled her in to show his comfort and care. It quietly startled her at first, but she soon saw his soothing care come through, and she nessled her head next his side and wrapped her arm around his chest. Alvin felt it was an aukward moment, Alvin and Eleanor were friends, but they seemed to be in his opinion...bonding. **

**As they were embracing on the steps, Brittany happened to jump on the couch and noticed that Eleanor was outside, but not just that, in an embrace with Alvin. Needless to say it got her attention. She didn't want to overreact at the matter, but she definetly wanted to observe it a bit more. Eleanor had left the front door cracked so it allowed Brittany to quietly peak outside to glance at what they were doing and listened.**

**"So...ready for it to all come to an end?" Alvin told her as he looked up to the sky still. Eleanor seemed puzzled by what he meant though.**

**"What come to an end?" Eleanor asked him.**

**"Ya know...our lives. Everything we've ever done." Alvin moaned to her. It was obvious that Alvin was taken all of this the hardest and all the others could notice it. However, none of them were sure if Theodore's stardom was the main reason or not. Eleanor found it funny that Alvin was so stuck in the past and just chuckled.**

**"Oh Alvin, not everything is about singing..." Eleanor told him which he looked over to her, as Brittany continued to watch them from the door as neither of them noticed her yet. "To me this isn't the end, it's just a new beginning." Eleanor finished her opinion to Alvin.**

**"Maybe, but the new beginning seems it's gonna stink." Alvin commented to her as he slouched over. **

**"Well...maybe with our singing careers over, you can focus on something else..." Eleanor stopped and then continued. "Someone else." Alvin's eyes widened when she said and he got slightly uncomfortable.**

**"What do you mean?" Alvin asked. Eleanor though just looked at her feet pondering how she should ask it which worried Alvin, and Brittany what she would ask. Until...**

**"Alvin...how do you feel about Brittany? Because she really likes you." Eleanor asked the million dollar question to him, Brittany froze on the question, making sure no sudden movement would let either of them know she was there. Alvin tugged on his collar in embarrassment himself now as Eleanor put a hand around him again. "It's okay Alvin, you can tell me." **

**Alvin sighed and then answered.**

**"I was crazy about her the first day we met you girls." Alvin told her. It got Eleanor's attention, and Brittany's attention too. But Alvin followed it up. "But she seems to always resist me."**

**"Brittany always told me she thought you wanted her to play hard to get." Eleanor claimed to him, which unknowing to them, Brittany quietly nodded to herself knowing that was the case. But the responce seemed to irk Alvin.**

**"What made her think that?" Alvin responded in kind of an irritated tone, almost as if he couldn't believe all this time, she thought it was some kind of game or something. His responce also sent Brittany back a bit, she had no idea that he took it so personal. He came off in a responce like he thought Brittany didn't really like him or something, but it was far from that.**

**"Just seems like your style though Alvin." Eleanor said with a smile.**

**"Or maybe it's her style." Alvin looked over to Eleanor. But when Eleanor looked over to Alvin, she noticed someone in the corner of her eye. It was Brittany and Eleanor spotted her, which embarrassed Brittany, thinking that she knew that she heard the whole conversation. But the sight of Brittany made Eleanor chuckle.**

**"Oh, I don't think so." Eleanor joked. Alvin understand until he looked over to what she was looking at. There Alvin saw Brittany with what only be described as a half smile, half frown. She gave a tiny wave to Alvin just to let him know she was there, Alvin then smiled and returned it back. With that Eleanor sat up and looked down to Alvin who looked back up to her. **

**"See Alvin, your life's not coming to an end...it's just beginning." Eleanor told him and walked off, walking past Brittany in the process. Brittany watched her sister walk off until she was out of sight, when Eleanor was gone, Brittany turned back to Alvin who had spun around to her sitting down by the step still.**

**"Well, is that how you felt Britt?" Alvin asked her, almost knowing now that she heard the conversation. **

**Brittany was still too embarrassed to answer so just smiled and gave a nod to him.**

**"Do you wanna talk? Seat's still warm." Alvin said as he patted the spot next to him. Brittany smiled at his gesture.**

**"I'd love to Alvin." With that she walked over and sat down with him and gazed at all the things around. To them now...life truely was, just beginning.**

_There is Chapter 33, The concerts are getting all set up, but how will all this follow up? Will the others be able to put all their differences aside and put the best show they can for their fans? We'll find out together in the next chapter, or if not then, then soon! Until then, thanks for reading and take care. :)_


	34. The Beginning of The End

**A/N: Happy New Year Everybody and Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. So what will happen next? Let's find out! As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 34, let's go!**

**Chapter 34: The Beginning of The End**

**Morning came over LA again, but to the Chipmunks and Chipettes, it wasn't ordinary morning. In fact, it wasn't like any morning they were ever going to experience. Alvin was the first to wake up as the jitters just overwelmed to the point of no longer being able to sleep. He sat up, wiped the sleep from his eyes and then looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, but that was far from what Alvin had on his mind. **

**"Today's the day...that it ends." He murmured to himself and then proceeded to look around to his fellow siblings who were still sound asleep, looking to Theo's bed which was empty, still made, and not slept in for days. Alvin hopped out of bed and began to make his way to the kitchen where he began to catch the aroma of food, almost aquiring his inner Theodore as he slowly crept his way in. To his surprise, he saw Dave in front of the stove with several pots on as he looked like he was preparing something way over his head. He soon glanced over to see his son who kinda just frooze in amazement at what Dave was doing, or trying to do at least.**

**"Morning Alvin." Dave told Alvin as he began using his mitted hand to remove smoke from atop the stove. "Not like you to be up this early."**

**"I just couldn't sleep anymore. I just can't believe that tonight...is it." Alvin glumly responded to Dave's words as Dave continued to cook.**

**"I know, you kids have come so far since you first started." Dave said giving the best compliment anyone could ever give. Not bad seeing how rough things started at first, but where they all got to. Alvin knew deep down that Dave was just as much a reason for it as themselves. Of course, Alvin would never admit it. He's Alvin of course.**

**"Dave? We're not done for good are we?" He asked to his dad.**

**"Of course not. I would never take away something you guys are so good at, but the constant shows was becoming a bit too much for us." The answer inside releaved Alvin. "Anyway, I'm making a big breakfast for you guys, wanna help?" Dave asked as he was still stirring the pot in front of him.**

**"I would, but the suspense is making me shake, I might drop something if I help." Alvin told Dave as he held up up his paws showing the jitters he has. Dave nodded and accepted.**

**"Fair enough, I'll call you when everything's ready." Dave contined working on breakfast. **

**Alvin headed back into the bedroom to look at his peers and looks over to the Chipettes' bed. Then he looked to Brittany who was sound asleep, every meaning of the name "Sleeping Beauty". As she was sleeping, a curious thought went into Alvin's head: Brittany was..."Sleeping Beauty"...and how did the prince wake Sleeping Beauty? A Kiss. Then he remembered another thing that happened the night of the announcement was made.**

**"They said Theodore and Eleanor were going to kiss that night..." He thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm...Sorry Theo, but if anyone's gonna get the first kiss, it's gonna be The Love Doctor." **

**Alvin hopped up on Brittany's bed and leaned over her. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." Alvin whispered as he leaned in and closed his eyes. But suddenly he heard a yawn...**

**"I'm not ready to wake up yet Dave..." Brittany said with a big yawn until she opened her eyes and saw Alvin within an inch from her face. The two were bugged eyed an inch apart, with the aukward silence that occured for a spilt second until...**

**"AHHHH!" Screamed Brittany.**

**"AHHHH!" Screamed Alvin.**

**"AHHHH!" Screamed Jeanette, Simon, and Eleanor as they jolt up in shock.**

**The screaming in the kids' bedroom causes Dave to drop a pot of boiling in his lap...**

**"AHHHH!" Dave screamed in pain as everyone in the house is in complete panic.**

**XXX**

**Back at Ian's estate, Theodore was preparing for his special night too. Theodore was in another room as Ian was outside of it pacing back and forth, after a while Ian knocked on the door.**

**"Theo, come on out, let me see what it looks like." Ian called through the door.**

**"No! I look dumb..." Came a voice from the other side of the door.**

**"Theo..." Ian repeated himself which soon came a sigh from the other side. Ian backed up to let Theodore come out. **

**When he came out, Theodore came out wearing a neon glowing green sweater with a "Really?" looking stare directed to Ian. But Ian just gasped in shock.**

**"Oh my god! Theo you look awesome. How does it feel." Ian said in amazement.**

**"Like I don't deserve this." Theodore whined.**

**"Theo buddy, look at me. You earned everything you got today. Don't think you don't deserve this." Ian gave his words of wisdom trying to cheer Theodore up, but Theo just shook his head.**

**"No, I mean I don't deserve "this"." Pointing to the goofy glowing green sweater. Ian then looked at it again and then nodded**

**"You're right, you deserve something way better than that. I'm gonna be right back, I'm gonna call my clothing company and get you something special. Be back in a sec." Ian then in a flash bolted out the door as fast as he could. **

**Theodore was just glad that Ian was gone, even if it was for a second. All morning, Ian had been babying and pampering him from the moment he woke up. When he looked over to his side, he saw a phone in plain sight. No Ian, and a chance to call for help. He knew if there was ever a chance to tell his friends, it was now.**

**XXX**

**"Everybody in the car, I have to get one more thing." Dave called to his kids who were getting dressed in their clothes for the show. Breakfast was eaten and the morning went on without any "real" damage being done, other than Dave walking a little gingerly after dumping boiling water on himself amid his kids screaming. Dave had walked over to grab his keys and prepare to head out. Until...**

**[RING]**

**Dave then turned around and noticed the phone ringing and walked over to check the Caller ID, and on the identification label popped out...Hawke, Ian. Which put a grim look on Dave's face.**

**"Ian..." He said under his breath and then slowly picked up the phone to a sigh. "What do you want Ian?"**

**After a slight delay, he heard a voice on the other end of the line...a high pitched voice.**

**"Dave? It's me." It said.**

**"Theodore? Are you alright?" Dave said in a bit of a surprise.**

**"I'm fine Dave." Theodore told him, Theodore had regreted calling as soon as he did it. He knew he was putting everyone in trouble doing it, but it was too late now.**

**"Are you sure? Ian's been treating you okay?" Dave talking with still a bit of worry, hoping his son was okay.**

**"Mmm-Hmm." Theodore complied, also nodding as he answered. But now came the part that Theodore had regreted when he did this as Dave continued talking.**

**"Theodore, I need to tell you something about Ian. We found out that he lied about the million dollars that we were both suppose to get from Jett Records, and we think Ian may have..." Dave was stopped as he heard Theodore talk through the phone.**

**"I know Dave." Theodore said in shame. Dave didn't understand how he could have known though.**

**"Wait...you know? How did you know that?" Dave questioned Theodore.**

**"Because Ian...told me." Theodore replied.**

**"What!?" Dave said in shock. It didn't make any sence. Why would Ian tell Theodore and Theodore not speak up sooning? Dave began to think something was wrong. "What about all those things you said in that interview about us? Did Ian tell you to say those things Theodore?"**

**After a slight pause, Dave could hear a high pitched gulp through the phone followed by a bleek. "...N-no." **

**Dave knew something was wrong now, and he wanted answers. And he wanted Theodore to tell him. "I can tell by your voice something's wrong Theodore. What is it?"**

**But just then, Theodore could feel the presence of someone behind him...it was Ian. Though Ian didn't mean him any harm and let him talk to Dave. Theodore wouldn't have known and paniced.**

**"I can't tell you." Theodore told Dave, talking as if he had seen a ghost. Dave was almost taken about at his son's words.**

**"Theodore, I'm coming to get you, I'm bringing you home." Dave told him as he was set to hang up, but something stopped him. **

**"NO!" Theodore cried out through the phone. Thinking if Dave did so, they would all be doomed. "Please don't, please...don't." He repeated with lack of breath as he began breathing heavy.**

**"Theodore...I'm asking you..." Dave stopped to gather his words to show how much he cared. "...as your dad, what's wrong? You can tell me."**

**Theodore paused and turned around to see Ian who was just looking him. Not with anger, or shame, it was just an unemotional pathetic look. Little Theo was truely realizing that meaning of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. **

**"No...I can't." Theodore said to Dave. He couldn't them, he just couldn't. But before he hung up, he did wanted Dave to tell them something. In a slow slurring pace "Dave...tell everyone...I'm sorry." **

**[CLICK]**

**Dave then heard nothing but a dial tone and his eyes became wide and fearful.**

**"Theodore? THEODORE!?" He called out, though knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.**

**Back at the estate, Theodore slowly placed the phone back as Ian remained standing behind him. Theodore then started to get upset and spin around to Ian.**

**"Are you happy now!? Is that what you wanted?" Theodore vented to Ian who just continued to stand there. "They'll never want to talk to me again." **

**Theodore hopped off the counter and whiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve and slowly walked away, in complete shame of his actions.**

**"Well...time to be a superstar." He whined to himself and disappeared from Ian's sight. Ian burried his hand into his face; he knew the longer this went on the more difficult it was going to be for everyone involved. Ian then made a decision, after the concert was over that night, he would tell Theodore the truth and let him choose what he wanted to do. Yeah, he knew that Theodore would rather go back home, but as Theodore's emotions and feelings begin to become clear to the public, his hands would be tied and forced to come out anyway. He would probably lose everything...again, but he hoped that he could be forgiven again. **

**XXX**

**Back at home, the boys ran into the house as Dave stood next to the phone and slowly hung it up.**

**"Dave? Is something wrong? We heard you yelling..." Simon asked in concerned. Alvin noticed the phone in Dave's hand and began to get curious if he was yelling at someone through the phone.**

**"Who was on the phone?" Alvin asked Dave. Dave didn't answer though, he just turned around and slowly began to walk to the door.**

**"We'll talk about it later guys..." Dave said in almost a whisper, with that he picked up what he needed to get and headed out the door and walked right past the both of them. Alvin and Simon then looked to each other and knew that whoever Dave was talking to, nothing good came out of it.**

_So there's Chapter 34. A lot of mixed feeling now are going through everyone's head, but how will everything turn out be handled as everyone's concerts draw near? We'll find out together! Until next time, thanks for reading! :) _


	35. The Beginning of The End Part II

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. So what will happen next? Let's find out! This is a shorter chapter and is just a bit of filler to connect the big moments. As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 35, let's go!**

**Chapter 35: The Beginning of The End Part II**

**The day waned on as the concerts drew near. As in a huge white limo, Ian and Theodore were heading to the Staples Center. Theodore was down after what had happened eariler, but unknowing to him, Ian was feeling about as uncomfortable about what transpired. He knew this was the last chance they would be alone before paparazzi would swarm them before arriving. Ian thought the time was now to say something, he wasn't sure how it would be taken, but he knew the time was now.**

**"Listen Theo, I uh...need to ya something." The dejected Ian started talking, but little Theodore wasn't having any of it.**

**"I don't wanna hear it Ian. Just leave me alone." The chipmunk scolded as he slouched over and turned his head away from Ian, crossing his little arms together.**

**"Theodore, just let me talk to you, please." Ian almost begged him. Theodore's eyes grew. Ian never called him by his full name; it was always "Theo", or heaven forbid "little money maker". He hated that name, like he was some kind of puppet or something. But when he heard his full name coming from Ian of all people, he slowly turned his head. Ian looked hurt mentally, about as much as Theodore did, but Theodore didn't possibly understand why.**

**"Now look Theodore, I realize that I've done something really, really bad." Ian started which Theodore gave a slight scoff at, but Ian continued. "Now did I try to take advantage of you...yes. But I realize how big a mistake that was. And I know you're upset, you have every right to be Theo. And after the concert tonight, if you don't want to do this anymore, then I'll let you do what you want." **

**Theodore didn't buy it, how could he? It didn't make sense to do it now. He just looked at Ian, he showed no sign of dishonesty. Which surprised Theodore to say the least, could he be actually be telling the truth, but again it didn't make sense to why.**

**"Why now Ian? What's the point?" Theodore moaned to Ian. **

**Ian didn't like the fact that Theodore wasn't believing him, or giving him a chance, but who could blame Theodore? Ian even knew that, but he still had to try.**

**"Because I know I should..." Ian was about to continue, they saw a bunch of screaming fans banging on the limo window that were pulled away by police men. The two were talking to the point they hadn't even realized that they had arrived. "Well, ready Theo?" Ian asked the chipmunk.**

**Theodore gave a nod as he looked out the tinted black window, which allowed to one to be able to see him peeking. Looking at the green carpet that was being rolled out, most likely another Ian special. Ian put Theodore on his shoulder to prevent anyone from bombarding him. With that the limo door opened and was followed by an explosion of screaming fans. Theodore may have tried to put on a tough face in public, but even he couldn't help but still be shy and timid and the hundreds around him waiting to see just him...no one else. Ian was walking down the carpet and just whispered into Theodore's ear to at least wave to them to hide t=what they had discussed, which Theodore did as he put on the best straight face he could, waved, blew a for kisses and the chipmunk had gone inside out of sight from his fans that would see him again in due time.**

**XXX**

**Dave and the kids had arrived to the location that they were prepared to perform at later in the evening as well. The jitters were beginning to become more noticable for everyone. Each of them would question one another which would be answered with a stuttering denial. Needless to say, they were all excited in different ways. **

**But as for Alvin, he was troubled while he was first there. Dave was unusually quiet after they arrived, and during the drive to the arena. That and the fact that what happened or who he talked to on the phone, he tried to just sweep under the rug as if it was unimportant. While was by himself apart from the others, Alvin wanted to talk to Dave about what happened. Dave told the kids to have some fun as they got there so he could make a phone call, which Alvin suspected had everything to do with what happened eariler. When he saw Dave, he wanted to talk about the situation at hand.**

**"Dave?" Alvin approached.**

**"Yes Alvin?" Dave responded fairly quickly as if he almost expected Alvin would sooner or later want to talk.**

**"Who were you talking to on the phone back home?" Alvin said getting right to the point, but Dave was quick again to try and sweep it away.**

**"I said I would talk about it later Alvin." Dave trying to dismiss it.**

**"Dave!..." Alvin raised his voice which made Dave look up in a stern look on his face, but Alvin wasn't in mood for what was going on. "Dave, you're hiding something from us...and I don't like it." Alvin confornted Dave with open honesty.**

**Dave just sighed and knew that Alvin was worried, he could sense something happened that they should all you about. But Dave wasn't sure if they all could handle what happened or not.**

**"Alvin, you have to promise me you won't tell the others what I'm about to tell you. Because...I don't believe they're gonna take the news very well. But I'll tell you if you think you can handle it." Dave looked to him which worried Alvin, even more than he ever thought. Was it that bad?**

**"What's wrong Dave?" Alvin worried as he hopped on Dave's leg as Dave sat down in the folding chair behind him. Dave took a couple deep breaths.**

**"Alvin, I'm afraid what Ian told us about Theodore...is true." Dave spoke those words Alvin was afraid of. It was Theodore on the phone, it was serious what happened. But he just couldn't accept that.**

**"I don't that Dave." Alvin told him.**

**"Well I don't want to believe it either Alvin, but I talked to Theodore on the phone, and he was acting...strange." That last word struck Alvin at the cord.**

**"Strange?" Alvin asked. Theodore, acting strange? What, did he talk different, act different, what?**

**"I could tell something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Dave's voice and look on his face told Alvin the seriousness of the matter. It was worse than he had feared, and worse than that, it was as bad as Brittany said may happen. **

**But Alvin knew with ever problem is a solution, there was obviously a solution to this problem too.**

**"So what can we do about it Dave?" Alvin asked his dad.**

**"I'm afraid there's not much we can do Alvin, I just got off the phone with the agency Theodore's signed to." Dave started as he placed his cell phone on the table next to him. "The agency's given Ian supervision rights over Theodore while he's under contract with them, the only way I can go get him is if Theodore allows me to. But Theodore seems really against me going to do it."**

**"But why?" Alvin said more to himself than Dave. Alvin was crushed, even for someone as strong willed as he was; he almost wished he wasn't told.**

**Just then, he heard Simon and his friends all scream in background off in the distance.**

**"Grandma! Grandpa!" He heard them cheer, which was soon followed by Eleanor entering the room that Dave and Alvin were in.**

**"Alvin! Grandma and Grandpa are here." Eleanor jumped up on Dave's leg too and grabbed Alvin's arm. "Come on." She said was such cheer. Alvin looked up to Dave who gave him the go ahead nod.**

**"Go ahead Alvin..."**

**With that, Alvin gave a nod and turned back to run along with Eleanor. As they left in the distance, Dave wondered if he should have told Alvin. Yes Alvin pestered him and Alvin meant it with worry and care. But was it still worth knowing he would have that burden on his mind before their show a couple hours from now.**

**Alvin made certain not to tell any of the others what he was told, especially Eleanor who continued to pull him along. He knew if he told her it would completely break her heart. He kept quiet to her and when he noticed the fimilar faces among him he faked a smile on.**

**"Hello Alvin!" Grandma Janice called to him in delight.**

**"Hi Grandma." Alvin said politely with a wave, and then he looked over to Grandpa Dave. As soon as he saw him, a rush of memories rushed through his head. How bad their first meeting went. "Uh...Grandpa?" Alvin sarcasticly said with some trissure cat smile.**

**"Alvin." Grandpa responded in worry, as much worry as Alvin did. Everyone was quiet for a couple seconds as they looked to Alvin.**

**"Heh heh..." Alvin chuckled with still a big grin on his face. It was going to be a long night to say the least.**

_So there's Chapter 35. The grandparents are back and Ian has now told Theodore of his plans, but where will everything go from there? And will Alvin tell his friends about Theodore, or will he keep it to himself? We'll find out together! Until next time, thanks for reading! :) _


	36. The Beginning of The End Part III

**A/N: Thanks to all who read the last chapter and story all together. So what will happen next? Let's find out! As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 36, let's go!**

**Chapter 36: The Beginning of The End Part III**

**While Theodore was in his dressing room, Ian was set busy making the last minute decisions to prepare for the show that was only hours away. **

**"Alright, is everything ready to go?" Ian called out to the workers who were putting the last riggings on the stage when just then a lady walked up behind Ian, who appeared to be the head of the staff. She had a cell phone in hand and gestured to Ian to take it quick. **

**"Great!" Ian said with joy. Until he looked at the number and his demeanor changed. "Oh great...yello?" It was the agency, the very agency Theodore was signed to for millions upon millions of dollars which Ian now gave Theodore gave the choice to not going through with it right after the show. Now Ian had to break the news to them...Best of luck he thought to himself.**

**"Yes this is Ian Hawke...Theodore, he-he doing's great! Ready to go tonight!" He continued to talk to the heads of the company, but he really needed to get it over with as they began to speak to him about future plans for the young chipmunk's career. "Yeah, about that; there's something to discuss with you sir...you see Theodore's having second thoughts about this, and I'm letting him back out of the deal if he wants to." He then gritted his teeth, as the responce was clearly not suitable for all audiences, after a long conversation, Ian had to tell them the truth about it. "Of course I lied to him about all that stuff, because I knew he'd believe it. Plus I'd make a fortune."**

**After about twenty minutes, the tensions seemed to be resolved. Ian allowed the company to void the contract per Theodore's permission. They would still make money off concert, which was no doubt to be tons of it at that. Plus it would leave the door open if the audience demanded an encore for Theodore to come back. It was still a win win for all of them. The head of athority gave Ian his right to proceed, which Ian gave a great sigh of relief to. "Thank you for understanding, I'll let him know when I see him."**

**With that he hung up the phone, by then, Ian's right hand man was there to find out the verdict.**

**"So how'd it go?" He asked.**

**"They were a little confused...and very upset at first, but they're letting him go if that's what he wants." Ian responded with the status report. **

**"Are you going to tell him?" The second question asked. Ian hesitated and tried to come up with an answer.**

**"H-How bout you tell him, so I can inform all the other companies about it." Ian bluffed his way to an answer. Truth was deep down, he didn't have to courage to tell Theodore anything at this point, and the fact that Theodore probably wouldn't believe him regardless. Ian felt Theodore should be told by someone he could trust. Ian's right hand man nodded his head and patted his arm.**

**"Sure...and...I'm proud of ya Ian." With that, the man walked off to find Theodore to tell him of the great news. Ian stood where he was to gather everything and collect his thoughts. It was over, he knew Theodore would never stay, but at the same time, he felt for the first time in a long time...at peace. **

**For the first in a long time, he knew he did the right thing.**

**XXX**

**The girls were so happy to see their grandparents again, especially after how everything ended the last time they were together. They would tell stories of all their adventures together, trying their best to make it feel as real as possible. They had so many great memories together, and they wanted to share them with grandma and grandpa. **

**"We're so happy you could come and see us." Jeanette told them both, which put a smile on both their faces.**

**"Oh now we wouldn't miss this for the world. To see you and the boys perform in your last show." Grandma Janice told them as they gathered around.**

**Jeanette felt proud of what was said, Eleanor too...Brittany though, was a different story. She wanted to feel happy and proud of what was about to come, but it just wasn't the same as all the other times. Yes it was their last show, but they weren't complete...they weren't together. Brittany was never one to let things go, and she was very adament about how she felt about what Theodore did to them. **

**"Well, it's nice to know someone cares about us more than a certain someone." Brittany said clearly trying to get a point across. Of course, only Jeanette and Eleanor knew what that jab meant, as Grandpa and Grandma weren't aware of everything that had transpired between all of them.**

**"Brittany?" Jeanette looked to her sister in sheer disappointment. Eleanor then quickly turned to Brittany as well and just shook her head.**

**"Not here Britt...please?" Eleanor whined to Brittany, Brittany just huffed at them and jumped off to the floor below.**

**"Oh fine, I'll just be by myself and not say anything." Brittany complained as she then proceeded to walk off into the hallway into their dressing room.**

**Their grandparents were confused at the feelings of young Brittany and became concerned.**

**"Oh dear, is she upset about the show?" Grandma Janice said aloud. Jeanette and Eleanor then looked to each and wondered if they should come open about it or not.**

**"Mmm...not exactly Grandma." Eleanor slowly answered her.**

**"Davie seemed a bit uneasy too, Simon and Alvin did too now that I think about it." Grandpa Dave chimed in also standing behind them all. And after all the communication, it occured to them something was amiss...or rather someone. Someone was missing...**

**"That's reminds me, where's Theodore? We haven't seen him yet." Grandma Janice came forth, the look on Eleanor and Jeanette's faces looked at each other with glaze and shook up shock. Nobody had told them, or nobody had the courage or heart to tell them.**

**"Oh...Dave never...told you?" Jeanette looked up hesitantly. This responce worried their grandparents.**

**"What, did something happen?" Grandpa asked.**

**The two Chippettes looked to one another and felt they had to explain why everyone was acting the way they were, which little did their grandparents know, had nothing to do with the upcoming show.**

**XXX**

**Simon was looking for Alvin ever since they met Dave's parents and Simon could just use the eye test that Alvin was mythed by something. After several minutes, Simon found Alvin kind of alone in the dark. **

**"Alvin?" He called out in in curiosity. **

**"AH! Oh uh...hey Si, you uh...spooked me." Alvin said as he stirred around. Alvin's demeanor was puzzling, he was never one to be nervous before a show and Simon clearly knew that. Simon wanted to investigate the matter.**

**"Alvin, is something bugging you...you haven't said anything since we got here." Simon asked as he walked up.**

**"No...I-I'm fine." Alvin stuttered as he responded twiddling his thumbs as he answered.**

**"Alvin, I don't need to be a genuis to see that something is on your mind. It can't be that bad to talk about." As Simon placed a paw on Alvin's shoulder, but Alvin just wasn't himself, he looked about as pale as a chipmunk could look.**

**"You'd be surprised Si..." Alvin answered, his voice unchanged in tone. It came quite eriee to Simon. There was only one thing it could be, the thing they were still all thinking.**

**"You're still thinking about Theodore aren't you?" Simon said in comfort, but Alvin quickly told him back... "No offense Simon, but I'd rather not talk about it." **

**Alvin gave Simon a quick brother hug and then walked off. Alvin wanted some time alone, and though Simon was unsure he should, he gave Alvin his privacy. **

**XXX**

**Back at Staples, two females walked up to Ian who was still on his cell phone making arangements for the concert, he wasn't aware of them until the head attendent tapped him on the back of his shoulder. He realized this and soon turned around though still listening to the phone conversation.**

**"Mr. Hawke? Have you seen Theodore?" She asked him.**

**"Uh, should be in his dressing room." He told them just out of the sake of continuing his chat on the phone, not exactly paying them any attention.**

**"Me and my assistant were just there, we couldn't find him." She further told Ian of the situation, which began to annoy Ian as he was in the middle of a very important talk.**

**"He's a chipmunk, he's six inches tall." Ian told them annoyed. "Ya just gotta look around for him." He turned around and put the phone back to his ear.**

**"Mr. Hawke..." She repeated again in a higher tone, making him listen further, though not making eye contact. "We looked for him, we called for him, he's NOT in his dressing room."**

**He paused...for about twenty seconds and Ian's eyes grew large. The words had just sunk in.**

**"I gotta call you back." With that he hung up his phone and turned around to the ladies. "Well, where else could he be?" To a shrugged expression they gave, having no idea where he could possible be. "Theodore? Theodore!?"**

**Ian called out and called out, but was getting no answer from him anywhere...**

_So there's Chapter 36. Where's Theodore? And will Brittany ever let her feelings against Theodore go? We'll find out together! Until next time, thanks for reading! :) _


	37. Where's Theodore?

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. So what will happen next? Short chapter, but has a big moment at the end so it needs it's own chapter, so what is it you ask? Let's find out! As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 37, let's go!**

**Chapter 37: Where's Theodore?**

**Ian had called security members to the main stage to gather everyone in the same area, all who which were very focused and serious for the matter at hands.**

**"Waiting for any suggestions Mr. Hawke." The lead guard asked to Ian. Ian was pondering of an idea until he snaps his finger.**

**"Okay, everybody search every catering table and All You Can Eat Buffet." Ian blurted out.**

**There was hushed crowd of security guards who were looking back and forth to each other with confused looks on their faces, with an splatter of sarcastic coughs and heckles. The head guard cleared his throat to respond to Ian on the matter.**

**"Uh Mr. Hawke, with all due respect, someone is missing. This is a pretty serious situation, we need you to be a bit more serious." As he walked up to Ian. Ian didn't understand of the matter of his reaction.**

**"I am being serious, this is Theodore Seville we're talking about. The kid loves to eat." Ian responded in a darty fashion.**

**"Alright." The guard answered back as he wrote something down in his pad. He then turned to his second in command. "Come back to me when you don't find him." With that the security team disperced.**

**Ian had his hands on his hips as they left, he couldn't believe their demeanor at the matter, like he was ribbing them with all this. Then again saying to look for a six inch chipmunk at an All You Can Eat Buffet probably wouldn't get the best reaction from anybody, much less from someone in authority. Ian just had to hope and pray that that's where Theodore would be. **

**Where else could he be? **

**XXX**

**Dave was in the kid's dressing touching up some things when there was a knock on the door. Then he heard a voice.**

**"Davie? Are you in here?" Said a female voice. Dave then turned around to see his mom Janice coming in.**

**"Mom. Where's dad?" Dave asked as he gave his mom a big hug for it was the first time together to embrace.**

**"He's with the kids. You wanna talk about anything?" She wondered as to do anything to get Dave's mind off this. **

**"When I was a kid and you asked me that, it was usually you that wanted to talk to me about something." The two sat down as Dave knew talking would clear his mind. Dave's quote gave a chuckle to his mom which he smiled back at.**

**"Seems you know me too well." Janice joked. There was a quick silence between the two as Dave gathered his words.**

**"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Dave asked to his mom as he turned to her.**

**"Well, I was wondering why you didn't tell us about Theodore..." His mom told him. Dave hung his head as he knew she was right. **

**"I...I don't know mom. I guess I was ashamed to tell you two how bad I messed up." Shamefully he told her. She gave a petty smile knowing he knew that he made a mistake in what he did.**

**"Oh Davie, we're not ashamed, in fact we're proud of you." Her words baffled him. He turned to his mom in a but of shock.**

**"Proud of me?" Dave buffledly said, she nodded back to him.**

**"You allowed Theodore to make his own decision, you put tremedous faith in him." She put a hand on his arm as she explained, putting the upmost care in her words. Her words were calming, yet a bit confusing.**

**"Well it seems that it's gone a little to his head." He explained.**

**"Or maybe he's being pressured into being something others want him to be, rather than what he wants to be." **

**Dave looked up infront of him to take in his mom's words. It was clearly a possibility, with Ian, anything was a possibility. He sighed and looked back down to the floor.**

**"I hope you're right mom." Dave huffed out with sorrow, Grandma Janice then scooted in and placed a hand on his arm.**

**"I know I'm right Davie." She said with the deepest and warmest smile.**

**It was amazing that she could say anything to cheer him up, even in the most stressful of times. That was just one of the many things Dave loved about his parents.**

**XXX**

**Ian was running around looking for Theodore as it had become more of a panic. The search had gone one for over an hour with no sign of him anywhere. He called and called with nothing but a hushed silence or a slight murmur from others in the hallways looking and searching also. **

**"The show's in two hours, where could he be?" Ian said to himself in disbelief. "Theodore? Theodore!?" He continued to call out.**

**Ian then walked into Theodore's dressing room, the last place Ian saw him, or anyone saw him for that matter. Looking and looking with no sign of the chipmunk anywhere. Ian then glanced over to the rest top where all the mirrors are, Ian soon noticed a folded in half piece of paper. He knew that wasn't there the previous time he entered.**

**"What's this?" He said as he walked over to it and picked it off the countertop. On the paper was Ian's name in very imperfect handwriting. It was Theodore's writing alright, to which Ian then unfolded the paper; it was a letter. The words on the paper made Ian's eyes go wide.**

_Ian._

_By thE timE you sEE this. I will bE far a way. _

_ThEodorE_

_Why did you liE to mE? :(_

**"Oh my gosh...no!" Ian jolted as he dropped the letter and looked around and bolted out of the room.**

_So there's Chapter 37. Theodore's gone? Where did he go, will anybody find him before the concert begins? We'll find out together! Until next time, thanks for reading! :) _


	38. The Time Is Now Part I

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter and story all together. So what will happen next? Let's find out! As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 38, let's go!**

**Chapter 38: The Time is Now Part I**

**Ian had been franticly running around all of the arena trying to find Theodore, asking everybody he passed if they had seen him, but it was no use, Theodore was really gone. All because Theodore thought Ian lied to him. Ian had lied to him before, but Ian had already told him about that. Theodore must have thought Ian lied to him about saying him could go back home when the concert was wasn't a lie, Ian was serious about that; reluctantly serious, but serious none the less.**

**Ian had soon recieved a phone call from a person he was not expecting as the buzz went off in his pocket.**

**"A phone call, who could this be?" Ian wondered to himself, hoping it was someone who had information for him, with that he picked the phone out of his pocket, on the ID, it was the last thing he had expected, nor wanted.**

_"Seville, Dave"_

**"Dave?! Oh god. I hope he didn't find out..." Ian freaked out figgeting as he saw the name and number. Was he busted, or was it just a random phone call. But still, even it was a random call, at some point, he would want to talk to Theodore, which NEWSFLASH: Wasn't possible. "Well, if I don't answer it, he'll never even find out." With that, Ian shoved his phone back in his pocket and continued to search.**

**After while he met up with a few members of his posse who had joined them there. Two other guys as he approached them in Theodore's dressing room.**

**"Alright, I want you guys to take a taxi, head everywhere you can possibly think he could be." He told them with hand gestures. But the first guy spoke.**

**"We're gonna need some money Ian, we weren't expecting to head anywhere else for the night." The man said.**

**"Sure, I got my wallet and I can..." Ian walked over to grab it and then opened it up, to a big surprise. "Huh?" **

**He opened his wallet to find it was completely empty.**

**"That's weird, I thought I had some. Guess I thought the same thing. Whatever, just head around the area. He's a chipmunk, chubby one at that. Couldn't have gone far." Ian ordered to them, with that they all disperced again to continue their search.**

**XXX **

**Meanwhile outside, a lost and stray chipmunk began trying to hide from all passers by, but being in L.A. made it nearly impossible. The green clad chipmunk knew it wouldn't be long before Ian found out he was gone, and had to find a way to get as far away as possible.**

**"Hmm. This is gonna be harder than I thought." He thought to himself. Just then a group of taxis began to park by the sidewalk and curb that allowed people to exit. Just what he was waiting for, Dave had always talked about these "Taxi" things that took you somewhere you wanted, to Theodore, they were like a little school bus. As soon as the exiting bystanders were gone from a specific taxi, he ran as fast as he could and managed to hop into the cab before the patrens closed the door. The unaware cab driver sighed to himself and wiped his brow.**

**"Glad my shift is almost over..." The driver said to himself, unknowing he was being watched until Theodore spoke up.**

**"Excuse me...can you take me out of the city?" The small chipmunk asked. The sound of the chipmunk's voice freaked the cab driver as he started looking until he turned around and then noticed a small chipmunk sitting in the backseat by his lonesome.**

**"Well..." He said slowly whiched Theodore just waved to him, getting a unsure wave back. "I hope you have some money, otherwise this'll be a short trip." He responded slowly, not sure if the small chipmunk would understand him.**

**With that, Theodore handed the driver a fifty dollar bill which he squinted at and then back down to Theodore again.**

**"How does someone like you get money like this?" He asked.**

**"I'm kinda famous..." Theodore politely responded. The cab driver wasn't sure, he figured he would play along.**

**"Really? What's your name?" He asked another question.**

**"Theodore sir." The chipmunk nicely said again. The thoughts went through the head said cab driver.**

**"Hmm, that name does sound fimilar." He decided to take the kid's word and accepted the fee. "Alrighty, sit tight. Moving out now."**

**With that, the taxi began to pull out and into traffic. Theodore had began to grow a sence of both relief and yet fear at the same time. He had escaped from Ian, but he had no idea where he would end up.**

**XXX**

**After several attempts of trying to call Ian to wish Theodore luck went unanswered, Dave decided that Ian was either unable or unwilling to pick up the phone. With that he reluctantly put his phone away and turned his attention back to his kids present.**

**"Okay guys, the show starts in about an hour. Everybody start getting ready, I'm gonna show Grandpa and Grandma their seats." Dave announced to them.**

**"Okay Dave." They all said in unison. They all were getting their clothes on and the girls were just getting their makeup done.**

**"Hold on, kisses for good luck." Grandma Janice perked up and as she came over once more. **

**"Uh...oh." Brittany uttered as her grandma gave her a peck on the cheek, followed by the rest of the girls. Alvin struggled and whined, not wanting to look weak and unmacho getting a good luck kiss. After struggling away, his Grandma gave up, smiled and then just gave him a goodbye wave instead and the grandparents left for their seats.**

**"Ha!" Alvin roared in pride. "The Awesome Alvin can escape the perils of smooches and cheek pinchings." Everyone else after so many things like this just toned Alvin out. Even Brittany just got up and walked off and left the room. After several minutes though, they all noticed that Brittany never came back to the room.**

**"Have you seen her?" Jeanette asked the other three.**

**"Haven't seen her anywhere." Eleanor responded to all of them. Simon decided they should all split up and search for her. **

**Alvin walked around a seperate hallway that went to the basement area, it would actually be where they entered. Dave had always allowed them to enter in anyway they wanted, and they always thought it was cool to be elevated up to the stage. When Alvin got to the area where they would be, there she was.**

**Brittany was just starring at the lift that would take them up for the last time, the last time until they would be lowered back down; the senical crash down to Earth. There was also a poster that hung over top of it that was used as the promotional poster for the final show. Brittany just looked at those things and just sighed. She still couldn't believe after two years...it would be over. Just then she heard a voice behind her.**

**"You okay Brittany?" Alvin called her from behind. She jumped slightly at his voice, but she wasn't really startled by him. She was really more happy if anything that Alvin would actually know she was there. Alvin slowly slowed walked up behind her and put a paw over her shoulder as they both looked up at the poster above them. So many thoughts went through their heads, so many memories.**

**"I don't want this to end Alvin..." Brittany told him in deep thought.**

**"I know...I don't either." Alvin responded back to her. The two continued to look around, trying to avoid eye contact with each other, only because they didn't want the other to see their counterpart watching them break up with feelings.**

**After a brief silence, Brittany spoke up...**

**"Do you think people will forget about us?" Brittany moaned. **

**"What? Come on Brit...We're the Chipmunks..." Alvin snapped to her, to words "The Chipmunks" made Brittany turn her head to him as if to say he was forgetting something... "A-And the Chipettes." He followed up later, which Brittany turned away from her. "We got lots of things to look forward to Brittany. We're world famous. We'll get interviews, commercials, movie rolls." He said. She turned to him with sureness.**

**"You really think we'll be in movies?" Brittany asked him.**

**"Yeah! Of course, I'll be the star." Alvin boldly prompted to say, tugging on his shirt showing off.**

**"You? A Movie Star? Fat chance that will ever happen..." She mocked at him. Alvin laughed at her insult.**

**"What are you saying? You'll get "FAT" if I become a movie star?" He called her out. **

**"For how rediculous as it sounds, yes. I probably would." She sounded so sure.**

**"Well, at least you won't have far to go, you're looking a little chunky Brit." Alvin poked fun at her poking her side. Brittany almost as if someone lit a fuse on her and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.**

**"Chunky! You're calling me chunky!?" Brittany hollared as she was breathing heavy.**

**"I kid! I kid!" He said in panic. "But you see how worked up you got? This means everything to you." Alvin commented, Brittany stopped and loosened her grip and let him go. "It's clear this is important to you, and me too. And none of that stuff may happen if we don't give these fans a heck of a show. And that's what we'll do..." Alvin told Brittany until her grabbed her hand and looked at her. "...together."**

**Brittany looked into his hazel eyes as he smiled to her and gesturing to her to at least say something.**

**"Together?" Brittany weakly asked him. He gave a slight nod to which made her blush. The two were having their own little moment when suddenly...**

**"Awe..." Three voices behind them sounded as they snapped over to see there sibling cooing at their kodak moment.**

**"What are you looking at!?" Brittany and Alvin yelled at their siblings in embarassment.**

**XXX**

**Walking through the cluddered pedestrian traffic of L.A. proved to be getting nowhere for Ian's posse. And after fifthteen minutes of searching, and no leads at all. They decided they needed help.**

**One of the men then tapped a younger lady on the back of her shoulder which she turned around. She appeared to be in her mid twenties and had a smart phone in her hand.**

**"Excuse me Miss," The man said. "Had you seen Theodore Seville...?"**

**XXX**

**Ian with his cell phone was talking to one of the men he sent out to find Theodore as he watched the national headline: "Theodore Seville: Missing", needless to say, Ian was in a complete paranoid state of mind.**

**"How did everyone find out?" He paniced as he asked. When he heard the responce over the phone.**

**"Well I had to ask people if they had seen him?" The voice stated.**

**"You don't ask people where he is in the middle the of the city!" Ian snapped as he yelled into the phone. "Everyone'll figure out he's gone...including..." Ian was cut off by a sharp voice.**

**"Ian!?" The sound of his name came from behind in a fimilar voice. He turned around to see who he feared it was.**

**"Dave..." Ian he softly muttered and then hung up his phone.**

**"Ian! Where is Theodore!?" Dave demanded an answer as he approached his former friend, livid as how Ian could lose the only thing he was worried about.**

**"I don't know Dave!" Whined Ian as the two were face to face. Clearly there were many questions that were going to be answered, and Dave was clearly interested in what exactly they were, and more importantly, to find out where his little boy was. **

_So there's Chapter 38. Dave has found out Theodore is gone and he wants answers, all while his kid's Farewell Show is about to start. How will Dave be able to watch his kid's last show knowing that his youngest son is lost somewhere in L.A.? We'll find out together! Until next time, thanks for reading! :) _


	39. The Time is Now Part II

**A/N: Thanks to all who read the last chapter and story all together. So what will happen next? Let's find out! As usual, All rights go to their respective owners. Without further adu, here's Chapter 39, let's get going and find out!**

**Chapter 39: The Time is Now Part II**

**Ian was put between a rock and a hard place as the one and only person he didn't want to find out so quickly, not only found out, but was standing in front of him, questioning him before Ian himself could even find out any answers himself.**

**"But, how did you find out so quickly?" Ian asked him in shock.**

**Dave then just turned around to look at two officers who brought him to where he was.**

**"Uh, when your son has disappeared in the middle of Los Angeles, you tend to find out pretty quick." He answered pointing to the men behind him. Just then he noticed the piece of paper that Ian was partially hiding behind him, which raised Dave's suspesion even more.**

**"What's that in your hand?" Dave pointed to it as he questioned again.**

**Ian quickly looked down that the letter that Theodore wrote, completely forgetting he had it.**

**"Oh this? It's uh..." Ian began as he quickly tucked it behind, but Dave was quick to snatch it from him. "No." Ian cried out as Dave look over the letter.**

**Dave could tell right away it was Theodore's hand writing, everything all the way down to the all capitalized "E"s. He read, scanned over once, twice, in complete shock at what he was reading.**

**"When did you find this?" Dave looked to Ian holding it up as he voice was getting a bit edgier.**

**"Well uh..." Ian's voice broke up as he just tried to collect himself from the trouble he was in.**

**"Did you find this before or after I called?" Dave desperately wanted answers.**

**"Uh...before." Ian was reluctant to answer until he finally responded. It all made sense to Dave now. That was why there was no answer at the time, though he never imagined at the time just how serious it was. "Dave, it's complicated. But I'll explain everything."**

**Dave looked sternly. "This had better be good..."**

**XXX**

**After a drive that seemed like it lasted forever, the taxi parked on the side of the road out in the wilderness as darkness was begining to come over the sky. The driver unlocked the doored instintively to allow his passenger to exit. **

**"Alright little one. This is as far as I can take you." The driver said as he had reach the limit of the juresdiction. **

**"Thank you sir." Theodore humblely thanked as he tried to open the door, but to no avail, which the taxi driver quickly noticed by the little one's grunting.**

**"Here, I'll open the window for you." He said as the back window began to lower down to allow Theodore to hop on and soon jump out of into the area around him. Theodore looked around for any place to go as he slowly began to walk away. The driver rather than leaving, decided to speak up. "Uh...little one." He called out which got Theodore's attention. "Will you be alright out here?"**

**"Umm. I'm a chipmunk." He responded as he gestured to himself. **

**"Right. But isn't your family looking for you?" The driver responded attempting to change the meaning of his question. **

**Theodore stopped his thoughts and soon had a blank look on his face. A thousand different emotions began running through his small mind. He had so very hoped that his family would be looking for him, but he also knew they were performing too; how would they even know he was gone? And even if they did know, after everything he had said and done to hurt their feelings in every way, why would they even care if he had run off? They were such harsh thoughts for a young chipmunk to think, but his innocent mind couldn't help but to think them. He just slightly shoke his head at the thought of the question aksed and just looked back up.**

**"I don't know. Thank you again." And with that. Theodore slowly turned around and began to hop away from the area.**

**"Be safe out there." The driver called out again, unsure if his passenger had even heard him. He raised the window back up and began to think again. "Theodore Seville, why does that name sound so familair?" The puzzled man thought as he soon turned on the radio, and what was on was a breaking devoloping story that was being reported, in mid sentence that made him stop all his thoughts.**

**"...and the search continues for young Theodore Seville who reportedly went missing about an hour ago. The son of songwriter Dave Seville and member of the famed Alvin and the Chipmunks several months ago began a much anticipated solo career following his first solo hit song, with long time agent Ian Hawke, who had in eariler years had a falling out with the young stars. There is no word on the reasoning for the disappearence, but if anyone has any infomation, please contact Ian Hawke or the L.A. Police Department."**

**The driver quickly turned off the radio and jumped out of the car and ran out to look for the young one, but it was too late. Theodore had disappeared...again. Without thought, the driver ran back into his cab and pulled out his cell phone and began frantically dailing and held the phone to his ear slightly out of breath. An female operator answered. He responded back.**

**"Hello operator. I need L.A.P.D., I need to contact someone...I've seen Theodore Seville."**

**XXX**

**"But where's Dave?" Brittany asked their head usher. They were all pacing around wondering where he was. It was never like Dave to not be around to lead them out.**

**"Yeah. We've never gone on without him being here." Alvin them wondering as well, extremely worried as the others were nervous also.**

**"I'm sorry, but you need to head out. I'll try to find him though, don't worry. Good Luck." With that, the usher trotted off to look for Dave, unaware that he was nowhere in the arena. **

**The others looked down at the platform that would raise them up to the stage area as Alvin looked to each side of him and looked to his brother, as well as his friends.**

**"Well, you all ready?" He asked them as he extended his arms. **

**Brittany grabbed his right hand, "We're ready." Eleanor then grabbed Brittany's hand which she looked over and then they smiled to each other. Simon grabbed Alvin around his shoulder and nodded as Jeanette held Simon by his other hand which made them blush. **

**And then they all stepped onto the platform together, and the platform began to raise up. As the platform began to rise, the kids could see more and more of the stage and all the colors on stage. And then they could hear the announcer of the arena as the music started to play.**

**"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!" As the crowd cheered loudly as they emerged onto the stage opening.**

_Alvin: Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_  
><em>Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new<em>  
><em>Alvin &amp; Brittany: Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine<em>  
><em>It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly<em>  
><em>Welcome to the rhythm of the night<em>  
><em>There's something in the air you can't deny<em>

_A & B: It's been fun but now I've got to go_  
><em>Life is way too short to take it slow<em>  
><em>But before I go and hit the road<em>  
><em>I gotta know, 'til then,<em>  
><em>when can we do this again?<em>  
><em>Simon, Jeanette, &amp; Eleanor: Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A &amp; B: When can I see you again?<em>  
><em>S, J, E: Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A &amp; B: When can we do this again?<em>  
><em>S, J, E: Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A: I gotta know, (Know) B: When can I see you again?<em>  
><em>(When can I see you again?)<em>

_Brittany: Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_  
><em>Life is a trip down the road that leads you<em>  
><em>Alvin &amp; Brittany: Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed<em>  
><em>It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly<em>  
><em>Welcome to the rhythm of the night<em>  
><em>There's something in the air you can't deny<em>

_A & B: It's been fun but now I've got to go_  
><em>Life is way too short to take it slow<em>  
><em>But before I go and hit the road<em>  
><em>I gotta know, 'til then,<em>  
><em>when can we do this again?<em>  
><em>Simon, Jeanette, &amp; Eleanor: Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A &amp; B: When can I see you again?<em>  
><em>S, J, E: Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A &amp; B: When can we do this again?<em>  
><em>S, J, E: Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A: I gotta know, (Know) B: When can I see you again?<em>  
><em>(When can I see you again?)<em>

**_(The munks starts to dance side by side and start to do a shuffle dance on the next verse)_**

_Brittany: Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_  
><em>Alvin: It's just a matter of time. A &amp; B: Before we learn how to fly<em>  
><em>Welcome to the rhythm of the night<em>  
><em>There's something in the air you can't deny<em>  
><em>So let me know before I wave goodbye<em>

_A & B: When can I see you again?_  
><em>S, J, E: Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A &amp; B: When can we do this again?<em>  
><em>S, J, E: Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A &amp; B: When can we do this again?<em>  
><em>S, J, E: Oh oh oh oh<em>

_Alvin: Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_  
><em>Brittany: Life is way too short to take it slow<em>  
><em>Alvin: B-B-But before I go and hit the road<em>  
><em>Tell me when<em>  
><em>A &amp; B: When can I see you again?<em>  
><em>A: When can I see you again?<em>  
><em>B: When?<em>  
><em>A: When can I see you again?<em>

**The crowd erupts as the Chipmunks and Chipettes bow at the end of the first song, but Alvin looks over off stage, still seeing no sign of Dave.**

**"Dave...where are you?" He thought quietly to himself.**

_So there's Chapter 39. The concert has started and Dave is gone, and the kids have no idea about Theodore. Will they find out? And if so, when? We'll find out together! Until next time, thanks for reading! :) _


End file.
